


Feral Protector

by Bonesboy15



Series: United We Stand [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Easter Eggs, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Marvel References, Movie References, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 65,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonesboy15/pseuds/Bonesboy15
Summary: AU. In a world divided by the food chain of the dark ages, evolution has mussed around in the gene pool and added another degree of separation. Enhanced Mammals can decide to use their abilities to do good for others, bad to others, or try to keep their head down as they look out for themselves. Nick Wilde is of the last, but thanks to an overly optimistic rabbit and an idealistic parasite, he's pulled into the world of mystery, adventure and heroism.





	1. Prologue

_ ...Beep. ...Beep. ...Beep. _

A vulpine ear flicked toward the sound. Green eyes opened and immediately shut at the bright florescent that shone down on them. A russet paw twitched in an effort to silence the alarm, but remained in place beside him due to the restraints. Pressure became apparent on his mouth, and through cracked lids, he saw the oral restraint.

“_Did you really think we would ever trust a fox without a muzzle? _”

Unbidden, a whine tore from his throat. That night, the laughter, echoed in his head and his struggling intensified. He had to get out of here. The beeps increased and he started to hyperventilate. Sound around him was becoming muted, and their laughter grew louder. The muzzle was tightening around his face. It needed to come off.

It needed to come off right _ now_!

** _Nick_** **.**

The voice was bassy and gruff. Faint, but familiar. He tried to call out to it, but his mouth was restricted. Breathing increased dramatically, his purple nose huffing air faster than his physiology could process it. The straps were tightening around his head.

_ Oh, God, please-! _

** _Calm down._ **

_ Gotta escape! _ His heart beat against his chest like a Neil Peartridge drum solo. His mouth salivated in response to the constant exertion. A bit more and he would be free. Something gave, whether it was his body or the restraint he didn’t know, but his paw could reach his face now. His claws dug into flesh in the effort to remove the bindings. _ Gotta get it off! _

Pressure became apparent across his form, further hindering his attempts at escape. His arm was forced away, freedom ripped from his grasp. Energy radiated around him, agitating his deeper senses.

** _Calm. Down._ **

_ Can’t breathe! I can’t _ ** _breathe_**_! _ His eyes were open now, blinded by the lights. In moments, shadowed figures blotted them out. Mammals larger than he was. Not many, nothing he couldn’t handle if he wasn’t trapped. _ Away! Gotta get _ ** _away_**_! _

** _Listen to me._ **

The gravelly voice was soothing. Its words sounded warm and safe. They promised protection, sanctuary, and love. Like _ Her _ voice, it offered hope for a better life. A life outside of the hustle. A den away from the darkness. The voice was _ Home _.

But there was something else there, beneath the caring tone.

** _If you _ ** **don’t** ** _ calm down now-_ **

_ No, no, no! _ He wanted to listen, his instincts, further aggravated by his kit-hood trauma and ever present despite evolutions attempts to quiet them, had taken hold of his psyche. His head thrashed for a minute before it was forcibly stilled by more pressure. Applied by paws, small ones. Prey paws. The prey was trying to get his attention, but he wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of seeing him break. _ Let me go! _

** _They’re going to _ ** **sedate** ** _ us!_ **

Urgency replaced the soothing croon. The projected calm wall crumbled and an erratic emotion filled his head. He realized what those hidden feelings were. What the voice was trying to hide from him.

** _We can’t be _ ** **sedated****_, Nick!_ **

It was _ scared_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to mah boi Engineer4Ever! Couldn't have done this without ya, broseph!


	2. The Prowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I crawl around most every night  
And I'm all wrapped up in your spell  
I wish someone would understand  
But you know I could never tell  
I just live on in the dark  
If there's no harm, there's no foul  
Oh, now my love for you is strange  
Oh girl, you got me on the prowl”  
— Dan Auerbach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three Months Earlier...a hustle gets hijacked

* * *

Zootopia is a marvel of a city. A utopia for all of mammal-kind, established by and for both predator and prey. At face value, the “Urban Jungle” is gorgeous, with architecture inspired by the multiple species that thrive within it. To an outsider, it lives up to its slogan: “In Zootopia, anyone can be anything!”

** _But we know better…Don’t we, Nick?_ **

The form of a _ vulpes vulpes _ broke through the front window of Jumbeaux’s Cafe. Mammals yelped, yowled, and trumpeted in shock. Car horns sounded and brakes screeched when the fox, barely upright, was launched from the sidewalk into the street by a large rhinoceros. Mammals within the restaurant gathered to watch events play out, at the front of the group was a small mammal dressed in an elephant’s costume. The owner was already dialing on the phone.

“You ain’t whistling Dixie, brother.” Nick Wilde muttered as he stood up and brushed glass off of his shoulders. The dark tie was undamaged, but the same couldn’t be said for his Pawaiian shirt or his slacks. Satisfied with his appearance, the fox smiled at the approaching ungulate.

“Aleksei!” A russet paw rubbed the sore side of his face and a light sheen of red was spat onto the street. It just had to be an enhanced megafauna, didn’t it? Ah well, in for a penny. “I thought that right hook felt familiar.”

“You make big mistake, Wilde.” The lumbering oaf removed his jacket, leaving him clad in his A-shirt and jeans. The revealed, thick, tattooed hide on his arms bulged as he cracked his knuckles. “Foolish little fox. You think you make move on our turf?!” 

“_Your _ turf?” Nick crossed his arms and cocked his head. The sly smile remained in place while he silently screamed at each word that left his lips. That hit broke his jaw, but thanks to his better half, it was being taken care of. If only his nerves were numb to the process. “Last I heard, the Families agreed that Downtown was free parking.”

“You really are out of loop.” Aleksei chuckled as he stomped forward. “Is true. Savannah Central is safe zone, but you are not Family anymore! Your reputation is nothing without Family to back it! This means is fox season, is great news for all Enforcers! Because, regardless of Family, all of us hate _ you _.”

** _Can we eat him?_ ** The query was vehemently ignored.

“_All_ of you hate me? Really? ...Wow, that hurts.” Nick put a paw to his chest and his ears lowered. Aleksei snorted, clearly not moved by the gesture. “Gonna have a long journal entry about that tonight. And we used to be so close, too.”

** _Just a little bite. He’s got enough meat to go around._ **

Nick’s impassive, sarcastic smile turned into a grimace. “No.”

“No? You think you save yourself by saying ‘no’?” Aleksei laughed. Nick looked up, surprised at how quickly the rhino had closed the distance between them. Fists easily the size of his head lifted over the horned ungulate. “Sorry, Wilde. If it make you feel better, no one will miss you.”

The fists dropped and blacktop cracked. A cloud of debris surrounded the street and onlookers cried out in horror. The rhino turned away before the dust settled and stomped towards the shop. Aleksei’s ear flicked at the sound of sirens and he turned to glare at the owner.

“Jumbeaux, you (imbecile)! You called Peacekeepers on _ me_!?”

“N-Now you listen here, Aleksei—!” The bull elephant started, but faltered as his attention shifted. His eyes widened and his ears fanned out. Gasps of shock and awe left the other onlookers. One even screamed. Another, mostly unnoticed due to his shorter stature, clapped a paw to his head and groaned.

“You better be afraid! When I get through with you—!” Aleksei rumbled and took another step towards the shop. Then he stopped, not of his own will, but when an iron grasp took hold of his arm. He turned and saw what had given Jumbeaux such a startled face.

Standing as tall as a tiger, was a lean, broad mammal. Its coat was oily black save for the lighter shade that covered the paws, underbelly, and the tips of the ears and tail. Massive rows of sharp teeth gleamed under the sunlight, a feat that wasn’t too difficult, given that the muzzle seemed to be stuck with an exposed cheshire smile and the canid nose appeared to lack nostrils. Vacant white blotches were in place of eyes, leveling the rhino with a look that sent chills down his spine.

“That’s-That’s impossible!” Aleksei spluttered. “I crushed you! With bare hands!”

**“Aw, see? We knew you liked us.”** The grinning visage of a large canid stared into the ungulate’s black eyes. **“You tried to ensure our death would be ** ** _intimate_****.”**

“(Great plains of the Ancestors)!” Aleksei swore in his native tongue as he pried his arm free of the monstrous canine. He took a step back. “What...What _ are _ you!?”

**“We are the Eternal Hunter; the Boogey Mammal under your Dresser; the Apex Predator of Oppressors and Protector of the Innocent! We are ** **Prowl****.”** A long, pink tongue lashed across the creature’s grinning muzzle. Legs spread and knees bent in anticipation of a pounce. The toothy visage remained unchanged, despite the many words that spilled from its mouth. **“And We are very...very...** ** _hungry_****.”**

_ Not to mention melodramatic._

**“Hush. We’re just enjoying a moment.”** Prowl crooned, before slowly vanishing from the rhino’s sight.

Aleksei’s eyes were wide, as were his nostrils and ears. He heard the murmuring crowd behind him and the angered honks of the unaware traffic. The city’s odor masked even a skunk’s foul musk, so finding the fox’s scent was nigh impossible. However, these were all minor revelations to the instincts that drove the titanic herbivore. Instincts driven by fear.

Hairs stood on the back of his neck as he felt the predatory gaze upon him. Be it luck or millions of years’ worth of instincts, the rhino dove to the concrete, avoiding the dual pawed stomp that cratered the sidewalk and street. Aleksei shot to his feet and whirled around, his haymaker breezing by the monstrous mammal.

**“Good hustle!”** Prowl chortled as they weaved out of the way of the rhino’s swings. They advanced slowly, each step matched by the rhinoceros, only in retreat. Aleksei continued swinging, all the while wondering how the smart-mouthed fox had hid this side of him for so long.

Each missed punch turned admiration into anger and frustration. This was ridiculous! Aleksei was one of The Enforcers! The strongest of the Sahara Family! Even Mr. Big’s polar bear buffoons thought twice before confronting him!

“Why! Won’t! You! Go! DOWN?!”

A dark paw caught the next punch and Aleksei was thrown for another loop. Literally. The aberration of a canine turned and tossed the ungulate over his shoulder. Aleksei saw stars after his back slammed into a long abandoned sedan, the metal giving way and folding the vehicle like an accordian. Still disoriented, he sobered quickly when the fox chuckled again. It approached and crouched beside his head, paws gently petting his scalp.

**“It’s like We said, Aleksei.”** The oily face of that... _ beast _ peeled away like a liquid washed it clean. Nick’s head looked out of place on the larger body, the bright coat of orange contrasting with the tar-colored fuzz that surrounded it. “We’re the Apex Predator. That kind of implies that we’re hard to kill. No one, not Mr. Big, not Chief Buffalo-Butt Wonder, can take that from us.” 

Prowl’s face returned in the blink of an eye, slithering back over Nick and swallowing him from view. It grinned at the rhino, wider than it normally did, exposing even more teeth. He hated it.

**“Especially not some nearsighted numbskull like you.”**

Aleksei’s vision cleared by the end of the speech. His attention remained on the monstrous vulpine, the tail that swayed mockingly as it walked away. Back towards the storefront. 

The rhino saw _ red_.

“Don’t...” He growled, rolling to his hooves. He burst into a run before the words finished leaving his mouth. “Turn your back on me!”

He was seconds within reaching the ferocious _ thing_. His horn had been aligned square with its back. He was prepared to trample the annoying vulpine until it was little more than a bleeding flesh sack of broken dust. He had considered sending the pelt to Big, on behalf of his Family. Maybe it would get him in good graces, or maybe Big would just reward him a monetary gift. Those plans were scrapped as soon as that smug fox turned his back on him.

Now, Big would be lucky if there were even an atom of the scorned fox remaining. And all would remember that it was Aleksei of Sahara Square who did the deed. It would be him that had torn up Big’s beloved “Rabid Enforcer”. The Peacekeepers would be baffled by the bloody smear and he would laugh with his crash later, a cow under either arm. He—

Would miss when the massive target jumped straight up to avoid the patented rhino stampede. The already broken front was demolished even further. Patrons parted like the Red Sea, some diving under tables, and the rampaging rhino tripped over an overturned Smashing Sundae. He slid, arms flailing wildly for something to grab onto, but ultimately slammed horn-first into the wall. The wall gave, but so too did the rhino’s horn.

**“Oh, that’s unfortunate.” ** Prowl tilted his head as he peered through the hole Aleksei made in Jumbeaux’s Ice Cream, a long with the others present. A dangling clump of bricks fell onto Aleksei’s skull as he started to rise, knocking the enforcer out. Prowl snickered. **“Tough break for you, Jumbeaux.”**

“My _ shop_!” Jumbeaux wailed. His hands were on his head and his trunk was limp. He fell to his knees as he looked at the damage. “Look at what you Hancers did to my shop!”

**“Well, We don’t mean to split hairs, but to be fair, We didn’t-”** Prowl was cut off when something clanged into the back of their head. Claws went to the assaulted scalp and a snarl ripped from the fox’s throat as they whipped around to seek out their attacker. A glare of sunlight caught their eye and they looked up at the lightpost on the other side of the street. A figure lowered a disk-like object to their arm, a shield that was adorned with a Peacekeeper’s star. 

“Stop in the name of the law, Criminal Scum!” The speaker was short and her voice was filled with cartoonish bravado. She dressed in various shades of blue, with accents of red and white strewn about it. The uniform of the Peacekeepers.

_ Great...Just what we need. _

**“****_Scum!? _ ** **You threw a glorified trash-lid at our head! That’s pretty low, even for a—”**

The hero dropped down from her perch allowing Prowl to determine what her species was. Grey fur covered most of her exposed body, but her chin, throat paws and toes were white. Tall ears that bore dark tips at the top stuck out of her head. Her twitching nose was small and pink, and her purple eyes watched him warily.

**“A ..._Bunny_?”**

From somewhere in Jumbeaux’s, a deep belly-laugh started to sound out. 

_ ...Kill him! Kill him, right now! _

**“That’s...a bunny? We’ve never seen a bunny up close before…”** Prowl’s grin shrank, almost as if they had pursed lips. Their head tilted. **“She’s quite ** ** _cute_****, isn’t she?”**

The belly laugh doubled in intensity and the little costumed elephant suddenly dropped to their stomach and pounded on the ground.

_Yup, it’s official. My reputation is ruined._


	3. Buck Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s got a brand new car  
Looks like a Jaguar  
It’s got leather seats  
It has a CD player”  
— Feeder

* * *

Ever since she was a kit, Judy Hopps had wanted to be an officer of the Zootopia Peacekeeping Department, a group of mammals dedicated to uphold the law and protect civilians from mammals with ill intent. Her parents, especially her father, weren’t very supportive of her dream. They’d rather she be a farmer, or better yet, settle down with a buck and raise a burrow of kits. Especially after she came back positive as an enhanced mammal.

Evolution was a fascinating thing, for every species that became civilized, traits that would damn survival in that society were lost. However, for some lucky few, hidden genes were accessed upon birth. These were enhanced mammals, they could manifest as abilities that made certain physical traits more noticeable or they would leave you guessing as they passed by.

Of the Hopps line, there had been only two cases of enhanced mammals. The first was Oswald “Otto” Buchanan Hopps, born at the turn of the twentieth century and still hobbling to this day. It was during the Great War that he put the farming tools down and picked up a shield. Fighting for freedom of mammals, predator or prey, enhanced or moderate, the hero bunny donned a pseudonym and was known to all as Buck Rogers. His mask and fake name was what allowed him to disappear from the limelight and return to his roots as Otto Hopps, simple farming bunny.

Judy had no intention of disappearing from the public view. The day before she was confirmed Otto’s successor, she made a vow to herself and her friends that she would be an officer of the Z.P.D., so that no mammal would be taken advantage of. Unlike her parents and a good portion of her siblings, Otto respected her wishes. He gave her the very shield she carried with her to the Zootopia Peacekeeping Academy, where she and her fellow law enforcement brothers and sisters - enhanced and moderate alike - prepared for their duty.

The shield was a symbol, not just of Otto’s support, but it carried a lot of clout due to his adventures with it. Having it and genetic proof of her relation to Buck Rogers put a lot of expectations on her from her superiors. Nevertheless, she met and surpassed them, along with every test thrown her way. She was the best in her class, and even the Mayor of the City recognized such. Lionheart the Brave assigned her personally to Precinct One.

That’s about when it all went pear shaped.

Chief Commander Bogo, a moderate Cape Buffalo who gained the moniker “The Bull Wonder” during his service to the city in the midst of an era known as ‘The Fracturing’, outright despised her. At least, it appeared that way. He undermined her capabilities and her achievements, putting her on fluff assignments like organizing the records department, or sitting at the front desk, or even (_ shudder _ ) traffic duty. It didn’t help that her fellow Peacekeepers shared his opinion, regardless of their abilities. They _ all _ saw her as a _ Cute _ Bunny.

The very use of the word made her so...so..._ indignant. _ Mammals, outside of bunnies, have been misusing the word for generations. It was _ their _ word. A word they developed to describe a lifelong companion. A word to give immeasurable praise, reassurance and support to a _ mate_. The masses of Mammilia turned a beautiful thing into a horrid, demeaning _ slur._

It was just as bad as calling any feline passing on the street a pussycat, or referring to a hyena matriarch as a bitch.

To hear the word thrown about so casually by this enhanced canine - probably a coyote or even a small wolf with an obscure size-altering gene - made her fur bristle.

“You’re gonna want to refrain from calling me ‘cute’.” Her eyes narrowed. She reached behind her and pulled a pair of cuffs out. “Now put your paws in the air, and get on your knees.”

The perp’s head tilted and his tail stilled from where it was slowly wagging. His pursed lips pulled back into a wide, toothy, sly grin. The sight of his teeth - even sharks would be envious of that smile! - made her nose twitch. Something was very off about this Mammal.

**“Oh really, Pretty Bunny?” **The massive canid crossed his arms. **“For what? This was self-defense. We even have witnesses.”**

Judy glanced at the mammals cowering in the ice cream shop. None of them looked very willing to step forward. In fact, most of them looked terrified. Aside from whichever mammal was letting loose with the deep belly laughs. Poor thing was probably having a crisis of some sort; she’d best get them to a professional for a psych eval A-S-A-P.

“Oh yeah. They all look _ so _ willing to jump to your defense,” she shot back. The cuffs swung from her paw and the other tightened its grasp on the shield. Her eyes narrowed, determination brimming when one of the canids unnatural eyes widened, as if to raise a brow. “I won’t tell you again. Paws up. _ Now._”

The grinning mammal in black parted his mouth and his tongue popped out, much like a panting wolf’s would. Panting was a trait that most canines abhorred about themselves, and tried to keep from performing in public where they could help it. However, there was a mysterious joy to them when it came to letting the muscle hang, such as when on rides of leisure or thrill, or in some cases, when the canid was most relaxed. At least, that was what she gathered from her observations. That the suspect was so at ease was sending up every red flag her nerves could raise.

A large paw pointed at another light post to the right. She was hesitant to remove her gaze from the peep, but ultimately her eyes followed his finger. Attached to the pole was a traffic camera, light above it glowing, and signaling the traffic officers - like herself - that an incident had occurred and was being recorded.

**“As you can see, ** ** _Carrot Crusader_****,” ** he earned a glare for his nickname. **“Our witnesses will say all that needs to be said. At most, We were defending ourselves and our fellow mammal from a rampaging enhanced rhinoceros.”**

At that moment, there was a loud groan emerging from the ice cream shop. Judy blinked at the sight of the massive rhino that was being dragged through the crowd to the street, laid at her feet. The canid’s tail had been busy while they were talking, it would seem. Bleeding all over, the worst injury the ungulate was suffering from was definitely the broken horn, if not a cracked skull. She watched it dig around in the rhino’s pocket before a wallet was tossed to her feet.

**“Aleksei, aka Ryan Beránek, here has quite the rap sheet last We heard. We think that’s warrant enough for a pass, don’t you?” **The canine’s large teeth were exposed again and his tongue receded back into his mouth.

_ Oh, I’ll show you a warrant you condescending, smug, fatheaded… _ Her teeth ground together for a moment before she lowered her gaze and her guard. She was projecting her insecurities onto the predator, thinking the worst of him just because he was the nearest thing to so much damage. Then again, if she did let him go and the cameras proved otherwise, she would’ve let a dangerous criminal escape. It’s unlikely, but her good nature had been taken advantage of before. She took a deep breath and then offered up her best apologetic smile.

“You may be right, but Peacekeepers have to explore all avenues in any investigation.” His smile dimmed again and hers became just a bit more vindictive. _ Serves you right. _ She lowered her shield and put the cuffs away. “But I guess I could give you the benefit of the doubt, _ if _ you revert to your ‘natural’ state.”

The dark furred canine snickered to himself as he slowly approached. She hopped over the unconscious rhino, wary and watchful. Then, before her eyes, the large canid shrank from the size of a large tiger. Down and down he went, until he was just a bit taller than herself. As he shrank, the color of his coat brightened from dreary black and deep burgundy to an alluring shade of red and russet, with a creamy center.

Her nose twitched furiously as green eyes met her gaze.

“Oh, I could revert to my ‘natural’ state, Peacekeeper Podunk…” The smug, smirking _ fox _ that stood before her had made every primal instinct go off. It took every ounce of her not to leap away when a coarse, cool paw pad tapped her bouncing bunny nose. “But I don’t think _you_ could handle it.”

It took a moment for his words to register, but her fur bristled and her ears blazed. She slapped his paw away and glared at the aloof smirk he wore. 

“You’re still the suspect here, _ sir_.” Judy warned. “I’d advise you to keep your paws to yourself.”

The fox stared her down, smug smile still wide, before he folded his arms behind him. The bright shirt, offensively so, seemed to glare at her.

“Then what are you waiting for, Fluff?” He crouched down to meet her eye level. The grin on his face was not as toothy as it was before, but it was by no means any less smug. “Arrest me for assault. C’mon, you know you want to.”

He was baiting her. That much was obvious. He wanted her to arrest him, or to at least try. In an effort not to succumb to his machinations, she grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes.

“Name.”

“Nick Wilde.” Quick response. Calm, too. Not unexpected.

“Your _ other _ name.” She wasn’t stupid. Aleksei wasn’t the rhinoceros’ real name, and the fox was, well, he was a fox. They’re known to lie, especially when present at the scene of a crime. That isn’t to say they’re guilty of the crime, she knew that. Species profiling was frowned upon in the modern day, and doubly so when law enforcement were the ones doing it, but pred and prey alike had little love for foxes—regardless, the point of the matter was, every enhanced mammal registered their abilities upon discovery and a pseudonym. It’s the one law both predator and prey agreed on; but the one law many enhanced mammals were against.

Nick Wilde might be a fake name, but the other name he was legally obligated to give her wouldn’t be. If he didn’t, she could arrest him for interfering in an ongoing investigation, and—

“**Prowl**.” His answer was echoed by the guttural voice that spoke to her before. 

..._ Oh. Sweet cheese and crackers. _

Judy knew that she must’ve looked like a scared rabbit. Her ears had drooped down her back, and she nearly dropped her shield. That was the _ last _ name she’d expected anyone to have registered under. Especially when one considered the massacre that was committed in the name decades prior, the very same massacre that earned Chief Bogo his moniker. A series of mauled and eaten victims were left in the wake of that mammal’s terrorizing rampage. Her paw dropped the cuffs and went to the radio on her shoulder.

She could only hope that the fox went quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rapid-fire mindset of a rabbit is hard to get into...but I tried.


	4. Why Should I Worry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
And even when I cross that line  
I got street savoire faire”  
— Billy Joel

* * *

“_Truth. Integrity. Bravery._” Nick read the qualities of the Peacekeepers’ Oath off of the visible sign on the wall of the interviewing room. He was handcuffed to the table, something he believed to be an overreaction. He’d gone quietly once the ZPD’s actual officers showed up, a show of good faith to alleviate the bunny’s worries. And his thanks for being an upstanding, honest citizen? Being cuffed and left alone in the room where criminals were conned into admitting their crimes.

It was a bit aggravating for the street hustler.

** _Should read: Lies. Treachery. Cowardice._ ** Prowl hissed. Hackles were rising not of his will, and Nick gently ran his claws over his scalp. Okay, maybe aggravating him was their goal.

_ Easy there, Brother. _ Nick tried to soothe the fury that boiled under his skin. _ They aren’t the same department that they used to be. _

Prowl had not been with him first. No, the symbiotic entity had been through multitudes of hosts. In fact, Nick was host number nine-hundred and ninety-eight. Thus far, Prowl admits he’s been the most amusing and compatible. It helps that they were both broken before meeting one another, sharing the same scars encouraged their bond. Though the fox had been dealing with his since kit-hood, Prowl’s had been in the making for decades. Many of their previous hosts were more...antagonistic towards law enforcement agencies. The host right before Nick, however, had been a government spook, but further details were withheld.

** _More lies. More slander. Cowardice is the same, no matter the generation or occupation._ **

_ Listen to me, _ Nick implored as the feeling of restlessness was getting to him. Prowl was _ far _ more emotive and very rarely was able to rationalize thought when he got into a mood. At least they hadn’t decided to muzzle him, because if they had Nick was certain that there’d be a lot more difficulty in calming down his other half. _ Who you were then is not who you are now. Who _ ** _we_ ** _ are now. You’ve got to let... it... go. _

Prowl was quiet, and the boiling in Nick’s veins cooled. This was why their companionship was the most beneficial to them. Nick, as a personal rule, did his best to keep a calm facade up and ruled his emotions. Usually by bottling them up and emptying them with help from a bottle. Not the healthiest way of dealing with life as a fox, but it wasn’t as if it was the worst either. Figuring he was on the right track, the fox pressed on.

_ After all, it’s not like The Buffalo-Butt Wonder is going to interrogate us personally. _

As soon as he finished the thought, the door to the room flew open. A very irate cape buffalo with a beige folder under his arm stood in the doorway.

** _BOGO!!_ **

“Oh, balls.” He felt his ears fall back and his hackles shoot up.

The buffalo’s eyes were locked on his form, as if attempting to immolate him on the spot. The fox shifted under the intense stare, fighting the urge to bare his teeth.

** _Betrayer! Enslaver! LIAR!_ **

Nick dropped his head into his paws and growled involuntarily when the buffalo closed the door. The Chief Commander of Zootopia’s Peacekeepers moved into the room and settled into a seat across from the fox. Even as he towered over the smaller mammal, there was a hint of wariness in his eyes. Reasonably, if Nick were asked about it.

_ Just stay quiet for a few minutes, okay? We can’t rip his throat out. _

** _Even though it is a huge target? _ **Nick ignored the question and instead focused on the buffalo.

“Wow, little ol’ me gets the pleasure of talking to the Top Cop?” A smile was plastered onto his face. “Not going to lie, I was expecting the Bunny. You know, species rivalry and all that. If you were going to make me snap, why not do it that way? Much more entertaining. I can already see the merchandise to advertise that show!”

“Believe me, _ Fox_,” Bogo said, leveling a flat stare at the mammal in question, “The last thing that I want is for you to lose your cool.”

He set the folder on the table and opened it. Nick’s patented smile faltered as the image of himself, albeit a couple decades younger, stared back at him with a familiar grin. It was a medical file from when he was twelve. The date stamped in the corner was from the day medical science confirmed that he wouldn’t amount to anything.

“What I want to know is how a moderate mammal became host to something that should be buried in a government evidence locker!”

** _Keep talking, you lumbering turd…. I’ll shove you in a locker...one limb at a time!_ **

“You’re really not helping.” Nick mumbled.

“What was that?” Bogo growled.

“I said that you’re really underwhelming. In person, I mean.” He was quick to add, then gestured at the buffalo with a margin of awe. “After all, everyone’s heard the story of Chief Commander Adrian Bogo, the Bull Won—”

“Finish that sentence, _ fox_. I _ dare _ you.”

Nick’s mouth closed with a clack. He withheld a whimper and waited for Prowl to heal the damage done to his tongue. He shrank into his seat as Bogo leaned over him.

“Now, I won’t ask again.” The buffalo’s nostrils flared, and he moved closer with every word. “Where. Did. You. Get. The. Suit?”

“Have you ever heard of a little shop called Suitopia?”

“Answer the question!” Bogo’s fist fell on the table, leaving a deep impression in the metal. Nick flinched...and consequently lost what hold he had over his body. Forcible takeover was not an easy thing for Prowl to accomplish, but when they did, it usually ended with someone’s remains needing to be dumped. It’d only happened to Nick twice, and both times he’d had the Grande Familia to help him.

Now he was on his own.

_ Oh, I’m so dead. _

Where there was once a subdued fox, now there was a raging, Siberian tiger-sized canid. Bogo jerked away from Prowl’s reach, the tip of a claw grazed the end of his snout. The abnormal creature was limited by the restraints on the table, but not for long. The cuffs on the dark canid’s wrists snapped like twigs when jerked the right way, and the massive hound made to lunge again.

Before that could happen, the chief pulled a pen from his front pocket and clicked it.

Pain.

_ So _ much pain.

It was like a drill going through his brain and trying to core it!

_ God this is like listening to Finnick singing death metal, but a thousand times worse! _

**“ARGH!”** Prowl recoiled, paws on their head as the black fur destabilized and reconstituted. Every molecule in his body vibrated at the noise, and it wasn’t a pleasant feeling.

They fell to the ground and scooted away from the ultrasonic emitter. Bogo followed them, not holding the noisemaker out, but not putting it away either. The noise lasted until Prowl had been reduced to a puddle of black ooze, and curled in the middle of it, paws over his ears, was a trembling Nick Wilde.

_ Oh, how I wish it had just killed me, too_. Nick whimpered as he used his tail to cover himself and tried to will the buzzing from his ears. A paw dragged through the quivering puddle around him. He flinched from the projected agony, but urged his other half to recuperate within. Slowly, the living tar did as told. They retreated into him, leaving Nick alone with the Peacekeepers’ Chief Commander. 

_ Well, I guess this is why they call it “being in the buff”, _Nick thought. He looked up and grimaced at the glare leveled upon him.

“My memory, without enhancement, makes it difficult for me to forget. Even then, what that _ thing _ did years ago...I will never forgive. The victims. The families. The Fracture.” Pausing, Bogo put the pen back into his front pocket, patting it gently. There was quiet in the room for a long moment. 

“It’s got few weaknesses, that ..._thing_, and I will always remember them clear as day. Fire and sound.” Bogo’s gaze returned to the immolating glare that they first met with. “Keep that in mind.”

“Duly noted.” Nick grumbled. He crossed his arms. “So, can I get some pants or something? It’s going to be a while before _ my _ clothes come back.”

“I’m sure we have something in the holding cells.” Bogo bared his large herbivore teeth in a grin that all but screamed ‘I will make your life a living hell’. 

“Never mind, I’ll wait.” Nick huffed. Using his tail to protect his modesty, he walked back to the ‘suspect chair’ and reclaimed his seat. Once that was done, he looked over the medical files. The smiling youth that stared back at him hadn’t yet perfected his mask. There was still hurt in his eyes. Finally, he turned the page and furrowed his brow as he read the old file. “This is legit. I thought that my medical records were protected by doctor-patient confidentiality. And they call foxes liars.”

“There’s no such thing as confidentiality during an open investigation.” Bogo rumbled. He sat down, face impassive, and steepled his fingers. “I’m going to be honest with you, fox, I don’t like you.”

“Aw, and here I thought we were bonding.”

** _N...er…!_ **

“If you don’t answer my questions, I will do everything in my power to ensure your life outside of bars and a neck free of a modulation collar ends _ today_.” Bogo finished. He leveled Nick with a piercing stare. “Keep cracking wise. See how far it gets you.”

“I’ll play nice. Let’s not jump to threats so fast, Chief.” Nick crossed his arms. “You want to know where Prowl and I met? Thirty-fifth and Coconut Street. When? Nineteen years ago.”

“I’m going to need details.” Bogo rumbled, pulling out a notepad.

“I was walking home from a friend’s place and then this glob of goo jumped me. Everything went dark. Woke up in the Nocturnal District with a spiffy new suit taking me for a ride past Toadstool Circle.”

“That’s all?”

“What do you want from me? It was practically two decades ago! My memory isn’t as good as yours.” Nick crossed his arms. “Can I go now? Or should I get a lawyer?”

Bogo stared at him for another minute. Then he scratched something down on a pad of paper. He looked up again.

“Nineteen years ago?” Nick nodded and more scribbling. “Any details you can give me before the meeting? To corroborate your story.”

“I think it was a Thursday. I remember seeing an ad for Kit-Ridge Farm cookies before I left my friend’s place. You know, the really old one that’s grainy and black and white?”

“I thought you had a bad memory?”

“Look, I’m just telling you what I remember.” Nick stifled the growl of annoyance that threatened to start. “This commercial played that night before I went home. My bud’s old man was watching TV and the commercial came on. Then I noticed the time, realized how late it was, and split so I didn’t give my mother a reason to tan my hide.”

Bogo scratched more information down on his pad before he collected the file. He rose from his seat and went to leave. Then stopped and leveled a glare on the fox.

“I’m going to follow up on this,” he said. “And until I say otherwise, you and that..._ Thing_. Aren’t going anywhere.”

“Hey, pal, just because I’ve got a sheath, doesn’t mean you can ogle the goods!” Nick shouted at the door as it slammed shut. He sat back and glanced at the two-way mirror. He sniffed at the air. A smirk spread across his face when he recognized one of the scent signatures that was wafting through. 

“Like what you see, Carrot Crusader?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interrogation or Questioning? You decide.


	5. Tightrope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Careful now, ooh with my head  
I said careful now,  
what you do to my head  
Well make your mind up,  
make your little mind up  
To reach is oh,   
to reach is to oh, oh, oh”  
— Walk the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working around a furious, stubborn bull would be like walking a tightrope, walking a little tightrope. So long as one doesn’t wave a red flag-whoops. Too late.

* * *

“Absolutely _ not_!”

As a bunny, Judy had to fight against her ingrained instincts to run from any mammal, predator or prey, that invoked fear within her. It started back when she was a kit, standing up against bullies and defending herself, but back then she wasn’t as good at it. Back then, a couple of scratches left her petrified and frozen, nose twitching in terror.

Now, she was better. Her nose didn’t so much as twitch while the Chief Commander, her boss and a mammal that could easily use her like a football if he ever so wished, flared his nostrils. He dwarfed her frame, even while seated, though now he wasn’t. He had stood abruptly at her request, rising so fast that his chair toppled and the pressure he was putting on his desk threatened to leave indents.

It was understandable, in a way. She had just managed to get herself onto the Missing Predator case by sheer chance—if Mrs. Otterton had arrived a moment later into her dressing down, Judy might’ve found herself out of a job. Or if Assistant Mayor Bellwether hadn’t been in the building to discuss the case then she wouldn’t have been able to cement Judy’s role.

Talk about a series of lucky coincidences. If it weren’t for the fact she didn’t believe in luck or chance, then she’d start going to the casino to abuse her feet’s apparent power.

The thought was pushed out of her mind as her attention returned to the present.

“But Chief Commander, I think-!”

“I don’t _ care _ what you think, Hopps!” Bogo didn’t raise his voice. The tone, the same that promised the threat of expulsion he so blatantly threw around just hours before, was enough to make her ears droop. That was all she gave him, though, she continued to meet his gaze with every fiber of her being screaming at her to seek shelter. “You’re in no position to request that a suspect be released into your custody! Especially not that monster!”

“Sir, as far as we know, Wilde was the last one to have any contact with Emmitt Otterton,” Judy said, gesturing to the enhanced photograph she’d procured. It highlighted the half of a fox walking behind a telephone pole, wearing a lime green Pawaiian shirt, and a brown tipped tail trailing behind.

“That could be the tail of another fox.” Bogo waved her off.

“Not the tail, Chief. The _ shirt._” Judy tapped on the photo. “I doubt that any other mammal has a sense of style like the one in Interview Room Three. Not fifteen minutes after his...suit could reform itself, it became a yellow variant of this shirt with a purple tie.”

Bogo scowled. He crossed his arms.

“If this is the same fox, then _ I _ will get him to talk.”

“Not after what happened in that room, you won’t.”

“Oh really?” Bogo leaned down so that they were nearly at eye level with one another. “Would you care to explain your reasoning, Peacekeeper Hopps?”

Judy rubbed her arm, just a little uncomfortable with what she was going to say. The next words that would come out of her mouth just might cost her her job. It depended on how well Bogo handled them in his current mindset.

“Article III, section Four, paragraph sixteen of the Enhanced Amendments states that: “all citizens, born enhanced or otherwise so, are to be treated as innocent until proven guilty”. Regardless of whatever crimes that ..._ Prowl _ has committed, Nicholas Wilde is an innocent mammal until proven guilty by a court of law.”

“Yes, I’m well aware of that law. As are the rest of the moderates in this building. Get to the point, Hopps.”

“Chief...You...You _ tortured _ him.” Judy whispered. Bogo’s nostrils flared. Before he could shout, and she was certain that this time he would, she pressed on. She moved the photo and pushed forward a stack of photocopied documents, the papers consisted of the law in question and cases that the Peacekeepers had lost due to conduct unbecoming of civil servants. She wasn’t sure which was more disturbing: the fact that so many cases were lost, or that the amount of cases in general existed.

Part of her wished that she hadn’t looked them up after witnessing the aftermath of Bogo’s interrogation, and part of her was glad that she did. Now she knew and could prevent more from happening, but the ones that have happened have definitely skewed the view of Enhanced Peacekeepers in the eyes of the general public, and there wasn’t anything she could do about that.

“If he wanted to, Wilde could, at the least, request to have you removed from your position with cries of corruption, and at most bury the _ city _ in civil lawsuits.”

Bogo stared at her for a long while before he reached back to lift his chair. Without breaking eye contact, he sat back down and gathered her notes. He pulled his glasses from his pocket, placed them on his face and then began to look through the case files. Finally, he broke the tense silence.

“I suppose that it will be a good thing Wilde won’t have the chance to make any complaints—”

The way his baritone voice filled with ominous intent as he stacked the papers and pushed them off of his current casework sent a chill down her spine.

“Sir!” It was all she could manage in protest. She couldn’t handle the thought that Chief Commander Bogo would go so far to protect himself! If he would shift crooked in order to keep his position, because she showed him what could happen, then it would be all her fault! Knowing that would destroy her! The guilt would eat her alive until she lost the will to keep fighting it. Her parents would be so sad, but their lesson of settling would pass on to the next generation of Hopps’ kits and all of her hard work would be for noth-!

“Because _ you’ll _ be keeping an eye on him while I finish looking into his recollection of events.”

_ Oh, thank the gourds in the field! _ Judy sighed in relief. Her nightmare scenario shattered as her already rapid-fire heartbeat settled down. Rattled as she was, she very nearly jumped when a massive finger was shoved in her face.

“If _ anything _ happens during this detail, I will hold _ you _ accountable, Hopps! _ Any _ crime he commits—willingly or _ not—_that you are present for, you will be charged as an accomplice. Depending on the severity of the crime, it might get worse than that!” Bogo warned. His finger recoiled and he braced himself on his desk by his knuckles, glaring down at her over his reading glasses. “Do I make myself _ perfectly _ clear?”

“Yes, sir!” Judy saluted.

“Good.” Bogo sat back down and resumed looking through the paperwork she’d interrupted. She took that as a sign to leave. She gathered her report, the picture, and the stack of papers that Bogo had neatly pushed aside, before she dropped from the chair to the floor. The door to the Chief Commander’s office wasn’t open nary a crack when he spoke again. “Oh, and Hopps?”

“Yes, Chief Commander?” Judy looked at him, one paw on the door. He didn’t look up from his work.

“You have forty-three hours and fifty-two minutes left.”

_ It’s already been five hours? _ Judy’s ears drooped, before shooting back up as she left her superior’s office. She had made it out with her job intact, but the deal with Bogo hung over her head like a guillotine. So much time had been wasted ensuring that she’d be able to follow the only lead she had.

_ Wilde had better appreciate this. _


	6. The Saga Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But their response, it didn't thrill us  
They locked the doors and tried to kill us  
We escaped from that gas  
Then met Jar Jar and Boss Nass  
We took a bongo from the scene  
And we went to Theed to see the queen  
We all wound up on Tatooine  
That's where we found this boy...”  
—Weird Al Yankovich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s always a catch, Nick knows it.  
Freedom is a privilege, Prowl owns it.  
Writing summaries is a skill, I blow at it.

* * *

Initially, Nick was wary when the bunny opened the door and told him to follow her. Prowl was still a bit shaken by their encounter with Bogo, so until his brother had recovered, he decided to go with it and followed the bunny. It was a dangerous gamble when he did, but ultimately it wasn’t a bad move.

For starters, it got him out of the Z.P.D.’s Headquarters, and it gave him a great show of some finely packed baked goods. Once they stepped out of the building, he prepared to give the bunny his farewell. It would be full of thick sarcasm and dry wit, feigned sorrow mixed with flirt, a departure to top all previous departures.

Then the dumb bunny had to go and open her mouth. She told him the stipulations for his release: He - and Prowl by proxy - were going to be in her custody for the next forty-odd hours. It was ridiculous, laughable even. So that’s exactly what he did.

He laughed.

He laughed hard.

So hard that he’d doubled over and slapped his knee. 

“Oh, I didn’t realize how badly I needed that,” he said, wiping a tear from his eye as he righted himself. “Thanks, Fluff.”

“Don’t call me that.” Hopps glared at him. Her dull claw poked him right in the tie, which made Prowl rumble in a way that was mildly alarming, and added, “It’s Peacekeeper Hopps to you.”

“Right, I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” Nick rolled his eyes and pushed her paw away. “Look, Carrot Crusader, I think the whole Super Bunny schtick is cute and all-”

A blunt claw thwacked him in the nose. He recoiled and put a paw over the now throbbing organ.

_ Ow!_

She had no right to discipline him like that. It was a canid custom that was usually reserved to discipline kits, though many could see the act used in Timberwolves’ inter-pack relations, particularly between mates or mammals in courting. The bunny probably misappropriated it to an acceptable action thanks to those howling Dumb-Dumbs.

Well now she had his absolute attention. And irritation.

“That’s another thing!” Hopps’ eyes were narrowed, and her finger was in his face. He tracked it warily, barely registering the scowl she wore. “Stop calling me Carrot Crusader and _ stop _ calling me cute!”

** _Cute!_ **

“Tease.” Nick chuckled and walked around the indignant bunny, gently rubbing his abused snout. He made it down the steps to the sidewalk. When he realized he did so alone, he looked back at the appalled lagomorph. “Aren’t you coming, Carrot Crusader?”

Ears erect above her head, the bunny leapt down in front of him, snagged his tie and tugged him along. Amused, he followed… Until Prowl rumbled again. 

His amusement turned into alarm.

“Okay, okay, stop.” Nick planted his feet and slapped the bunny’s paw off of his tie. He took hold of the gaudy accessory and glared at it. “You need to knock it off.”

** _What? The Bunny is Cute. And her paws are so soft..._ **

“I don’t care how soft her paws are!” Nick growled.

“Are...Are you growling at your tie?”

Nick looked up, momentarily forgetting that he was currently still technically in Peacekeeper custody. The Peacekeeper in question had a wary gaze locked on him and reached for the shield on her back. He straightened up and waggled said ‘tie’ about.

“Okay, Fluff, if you’re going to be watching me, then let’s make some introductions,” he said. He glanced around, noting that the nearest jam cam was facing the other direction and that the streets were relatively empty. Then he nudged his other half to appear. Prowl obliged and manifested as a near-reptilian, somewhat-canid head that had emerged from the end of his tie.

Watching the bunny leap back with what had to be the cutest squeak of fright was arguably the highlight of his day thus far.

“Fluff, this is Prowl. Prowl—stop scenting her!” Nick snarled when he saw that Prowl’s tongue was hanging out of the wide cheshire grin.

**_She smells so nice, Nick._** Prowl whined. Their tongue lashed over their grinning maw. The smile widened and the eyes thinned. The fox jostled his accessory, rattling the ebony creature from whatever daze he was in.

“How many times do I have to tell you? You don’t scent mammals in public! Or private! You don’t scent mammals period!”

** _We’ll scent this one all We like! She’s cute, soft, and fluffy! _ **

A russet paw clasped around the grinning ebony muzzle. Emerald eyes were glaring at the manifested expression of his ‘Brother’. There was a very low growl that echoed his words, too low for most mammals to register, and definitely too low for any distant electronics to pick up. It was also (hopefully) soft enough to avoid being overheard by the nearest member of the city’s protectors. The last thing he needed was to start a fight due to a grievous misunderstanding.

“_We _ don’t scent mammals in public, Prowl. It makes prey and moderates uncomfortable.” Further chastising was postponed at the voice of the bunny in question.

“Wh-wh-wh-what is that!?”

Nick and Prowl looked at the shaken Peacekeeper. Her eyes were locked on the end of the tie. Her paws had pulled her shield out and she had settled into a fighting stance. It would be alarming if not for one thing. 

The bunny’s nose was bouncing fiercely. It was a very odd quirk, and mildly distracting.

**_Adorable._** Prowl corrected, almost gleefully. Nick glared at them again, though he did concede that the twitching nose trait was distracting because it _was_ adorable. Still, she asked a question and he would give her an answer.

“Prowl is my partner in—Well, not crime per say, but in... life?” Nick looked at Prowl for confirmation. The ebony head bobbed in agreement. They both looked back at the bunny. “Let’s go with life.”

“So, what? That’s your life partner?” Incredibility was all over the bunny’s face, even as her stance relaxed. He smirked at her, it was becoming easier than breathing at this point.

“No need to be jealous, Fluff. It’s strictly platonic.”

** _More like “symbiotic”._ **

“Nice one,” Nick said as he released his tie. Prowl retreated back into his body and the dark tie tip he previously controlled reverted to match the rest of his garish getup. “So, you’ve met my better half, perhaps you should explain why you’re my designated bunny-sitter?”

“No, wait, wait. Back up.” Hopps pointed at him after she slipped her shield over her shoulder. “That thing is-is-is living _ inside _ of you, and you call it a life partner? It sounds like a-a parasite!”

** _Parasite!?_ ** Prowl’s lighter air vanished as outrage took over. _**Make her apologize!**_

“Now you’ve done it.” Nick grimaced and scratched his head, right at the base of his ear. “Word of advice, Rabbit: Prowl doesn’t appreciate that word. Thinks its very demeaning to him and his ilk. Even if I agree with you and how suitable it is for him sometimes, its best we don’t use it in his company. Which in my case is always.”

“It’s a parasite! Who cares what it thinks?”

** _Apologize, Cute Bunny!_ **

“Since he’s currently _ screaming _ at you for an apology from the inside of my head, I care what Prowl thinks. I care a lot.” Nick deadpanned. He ran his paw over his ear in an effort to alleviate the pressure from the headache that Prowl’s fit was causing. “Look, Fluff, if I promise not to call you Carrot Crusader anymore, will you promise not to use the ‘P’-word?”

“If I hear the C-word again out of your mouth, Wilde, I _ will _ use the P-word.” Hopps crossed her arms.

“Twist my arm, why don’t you? Fine.” Nick rolled his eyes. “Since we’ve agreed not to insult one another-”

** _I promise nothing!_ **

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

He stared at her for a moment. She blinked and an uncomfortable understanding dawned on her face. His lips pulled up, and a grey-white paw pointed at him. With it was the most adorable pouty glare he’d ever seen on any prey mammal, and he’d seen a fawn get denied ice cream once.

“Don’t say it.”

“Dumb B-”

“I _ will _ throw my shield at you.”

“Ahem,” Nick coughed into his paw to quell his tickled funny bone caused by the precious glare she’d leveled at him. The temptation to say something he would most definitely regret was far too high. To avoid it, he closed his eyes and continued. “Considering that we’re on _ amicable _ terms, will you tell me why Chief Commander Buffalo-Butt Wonder, bane to Prowl’s existence, put _ you _ in charge of my ‘parole’?” 

Hopps glared at him for a minute longer before sighing. She approached him warily, and her trash lid of doom slid back onto place over her shoulder. Then, from _ somewhere _ on her not even three foot tall being, she produced a large folder. 

** _Where the heck did that come from? How did she do that? _ **

“A fancy sleight-of-paw trick can’t be all that you require to watch the big bad _ fox,_” Nick said, simultaneously answering the question as best he could and teasing the bunny. From what he gathered, that folder must’ve been in her shield. Maybe. More likely it was stored in her vast trunk space.

** _She doesn’t have a trunk. She’s a bunny._ **

_ Think of a car. _

** _What does a stupid automobile have to do with—Ohh..._ **

As always, Nick’s face remained locked in its smug smile during his internal conversation. When his attention reverted outward, he arched a brow, to signal that he was waiting for further explanation. She gave him a dry stare before smirking. Red flags went up and alarms sounded across the base that was his mind.

“This folder,” Hopps held up the item in question. “Contains all of the evidence from one of the ongoing Missing Mammals cases.”

“Golly gee whiskers, Missus Bunny, you and the rest of the Peacekeepers must be _ so _ close to finding those poor mammals!” Nick gasped facetiously, paws clasped together in mock adoration. The kittish insult amused Prowl greatly.

The rabbit didn’t share his opinion.

“Admittedly, no we are not.” Her ears twitched downward for all of half a second, before going erect once more. A smug smile pulled at her lips, and the guards were called to battle stations. “But I found a lead, and I was given this case to solve.” 

“That is just so riveting, Rabbit, but could you please hurry up and _ get to the point_?” He crossed his arms. “Time is money, and you’re wasting both of mine.”

“Yes, you have to get back to your lucrative business of pawpsicle dealing.”

Nick paused, brow furrowing as Hopps continued to smirk at him.

** _...How did she know about that? Did you tell her while I was out?_ **

_ What? Of course I didn’t tell her! _

** _Then how does she know!?_ **

_ She could be telepathic. _

** _I’d know if she was. Play it cool for now, Nick._ **

_ You don’t have to tell me twice. _

The internal conference lasted all of a millisecond, and after it was over, Nick realized that the rabbit would be waiting for him to answer. He went with the tried and true inverted accusation approach. His arms folded in front of his chest.

“You say that like it’s a crime to disperse delicious treats to our fellow mammals.”

The smirk on her face widened. “So, you admit to selling repurposed jumbo-sized popsicles on the street?”

“I sell my _ pawp-_sicles on the _ sidewalk _, thank you. I’m not a savage.” Nick sniffed. He did his best not to show how irritated he was at himself for walking face first into her basic hustle. “And I have all the proper paperwork to do so.”

“Oh, really?” The bunny crossed her arms, mimicking his defensive-aggressive posture. “Prove it.”

** _Ugh, Nick! You know I hate regurgitating the plastic!_ **

Ignoring the complaint, Nick slipped a paw into his shirt. After a half-second of silent bartering, he produced a laminated, double-sided license of production and distribution. He smirked as the bunny leaned in to inspect the documents.

** _Just store the damn thing in a wallet! _ **

“As you can see, my business plan, as shifty as it might appear to you, is one hundred percent legal.” Nick tucked the laminated proofs back into his shirt before she could get too good a look. “So even if I was selling some mammal a simple popsicle, it _ wouldn’t _ be a crime.”

“No, but hindering an ongoing Peacekeeper’s investigation _ is. _As is withholding information concerning the whereabouts of the missing mammals. Mammals such as Emmitt Otterton.”

Hopps popped the folder open and pulled out the only sheet that was within. It was a picture of a smartly dressed otter that was enjoying a familiar paw-shaped treat. Nick arched a brow, and he felt Prowl twist around. 

** _Otterton is missing?!_ **


	7. Edge of Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm on the edge of glory and   
I'm hangin' on a moment of truth  
Out on the edge of glory and  
I'm hangin' on a moment with you”  
— Lady Gaga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short tempered heroes are a cliché, mellow characters lose their luster, and I’m very unoriginal. Believe me, I’m trying.
> 
> In short, Judy snaps. Nick reacts.

* * *

Stubbornness was not a trait most would associate with bunnies. Bulls of any ungulate descent were the definite first thought. Wolves were another species that wore the moniker proudly, especially within a pack mentality. Come to think of it, it was mostly those of the male sex that were associated with the term.

Mammals forget that it was the farming species that had coined the phrase “stubborn as a rock.” They had the most experience with the planet’s soil, after all. Their familiarity with Mother Terra was second only to the miners.

Born of a farming family, Judy Hopps was most certainly a stubborn bunny. When she had a goal in mind, she followed through to the end, no matter how impossible it seemed. Granted, she saw it more as a healthy amount of determination mixed with a lot of effort, rather than being foolish and _ stubborn _.

To be stubborn, one had to be patient.

Judy was _ not _ patient. She was a bunny of _ Action! _(with emphasis on the exclamation point). Asking her to sit and wait was like asking the sun not to rise. Along with her lack of patience, she had a moderate fuse, a feat unexpected when considering she grew up with almost three hundred siblings.

Needless to say, it took a _ lot _ to set the bunny off.

The fox seemed to be doing an alright job of it though.

She thought he was trying to mess with her, at first. Countering her line of questions with his own weak inquiries, like, “who is this supposed to be?”, and “allegedly, all I’ve done was sell this guy a _ paw-sicle_, how am I supposed to know where he is?” But as the conversation reached its second hour, and she shared her theories about his business—which, judging by his increased heart rate, were either on the mark or close to it—his cliché answers became curt. It was becoming clear why Bogo hadn’t allowed her to interrogate him in the first place, disregarding his name.

He was so...so..._ aggravating._ Smug practically radiated off of his being. Sometimes he would chuckle at her. And to make things worse, he didn’t take her seriously. 

Then there was his ..._ worm._

Even now, Judy fought the urge to shudder when she thought of it. She’d lost family to parasites before—not like the kind Wilde had obviously, but the actual viral and micro-organisms. It wasn’t a pretty sight to behold, and many of the victims had been young. That, combined with the knowledge of the rampage by the creature known as Prowl, left her more than a little unsettled. The crime scene photographs shown in the Academy were so graphic, she couldn’t forget them if she wanted to.

“... a habit of ignoring mammals when they’re talking to you, or am I just that unique?”

“Wh-what?” She looked up at the fox, meeting his gaze. His eyes flickered down for a brief moment and his smile became a bit sweet, maybe even a little sincere, before the smug returned to foul it.

“I wanted to know _ why _ you think I can help you, Carrots.”

There it was again. His way of getting around their dumb agreement. Her teeth clenched and she crossed her arms, case file still in one paw.

“For the _ seventh _ time, Mr. Wilde, you are the last mammal to have seen Emmitt Otterton—”

“Allegedly.”

“We have photographic evidence proving you and he had conducted a transaction of funds and goods.” Judy raised the file. He shrugged and began to inspect his claws.

“Circumstantial at best. Reaching at worst.”

“Don’t you have any concern for your fellow mammal? Or was that a lie back at the ice cream parlor?”

His gaze flicked to her again. Just for a second, his brow had crinkled and the lips at the end of his muzzle twitched up to reveal a canine. Even before she took the Academy’s class on questioning a suspect, Judy was familiar with reading microexpressions. Most mammals were aware of them, and many were embarrassed by them, as they were holdovers from the primal ages. What the Fox had displayed was a warning, that he saw her accusation as an attack.

“I was still arrested, wasn’t I?” 

His smug smile was back and his paws interlaced behind him again. 

“That was because of your paras-partner’s Name.” 

“Profiling is profiling, Peacekeeper.” 

_ Oh, what? Is the piggybacking serial killer getting offended? _ The heat behind the thought threw her a bit, and she took a deep breath to calm down. Before she could try to appeal to his mammality, the fox interrupted her again.

“Listen, Fluff, I could stand here and run verbal circles around you all day about this, but I would much rather not waste any more of my time like that. Give me one good reason I should help you.”

“Or else what?” She countered. “You’ll run? You do remember that your release from custody had a condition, right?”

“Oh yeah, having an unlawful escort due to both my species _ and _ my enhancement. That wouldn’t win me any civil cases against the Peacekeepers, would it?”

Judy winced and his smug smile turned a bit smugger.

“Yeah, thought so. However, I get the feeling you’re from a weird crop, Carrots. You’d probably stick to me like a tick and watch me like a hawk. I couldn’t do any marketable business with that kind of heat following me around, and you don’t get any closer to finding the sweet old otter. It’s probably best for both of us if our relationship ended as soon as possible. So...” He crouched and put his paws on his knees so that they were eye level. Her paw balled into a fist at the demeaning gesture, crinkling the file in its grasp, but before she could speak, he tapped her twitching nose. “Just give me. One. Good. Reason.”

Judy’s moderate fuse had been lit a while ago, and with the last brush of his rough finger pad against her nose, the spark just hit the end of the wick. This fox had belittled her, mocked her, and was hindering her duty and dream. She would not have it anymore. Within a blink of an eye, she’d put the case file back into her shield’s hidden compartment. In the next, she had the fox’s wrist clasped in her paw and twisted it behind his back.

“The next time you touch my nose, I’m keeping the paw that does it. Understand, Wilde?”

“Yeah! Yeah, I get it!” He stumbled when she let him go, taking a half step away before turning to face her again. Then he began to roll his wrist, cradling it in his other paw. “Geez, Carrots, I should report you for use of excessive force.”

“By all means, feel free to walk back to the Precinct and tell the other Peacekeepers that the bunny broke your paw!” She pointed up the sidewalk to the building in question. Her voice started to rise as her anger got the better of her. “If you want to get away from me so badly, if you want to leave this mammal to whatever fate has in store for him, then fine! Go back to Chief Commander Bogo, or go on the run for all I care! It’s not like I needed to use those six hours for something other than helping you get out of holding!” Tears were welling up in her eyes as she thought about the hours she wasted trying to get this lead going, but she forced them back and pressed on. She pressed a thumb to her chest and stood tall, with her shoulders squared and her back straight. “I’m not going to let some self-centered, worm-infested _ jerk_, who never tried to amount to being more than a popsicle salesman, hold me up any longer! Either help me out or get lost, I’ve got a job to do.”

Judy finished her tangent with a pant, a strong front put forward while inside she was panicking. She had just under forty-two hours to go, the first six wasted, but that’s fine. Otterton has already been missing for a few weeks and there were no other leads. She’d done more with less at the academy. This would be a piece of carrot cake.

“Alright, you’ve convinced me.” 

“I...what?” Judy stared at the fox, nose bouncing in disbelief as she tried to make sense of it. Just minutes ago, he was doing everything in his power to avoid helping her. 

“I. Will. Help. You. Rabbit.” He drawled out, enunciating each word. He slipped his paws into his pockets and the sly smirk returned to his face. “Like I said Carrots, you’re from a strange crop. It’ll be less of a hassle if I give you a paw.”

Judy blinked. This was really happening. She couldn’t believe it. He’d changed his mind after she snapped at him. _ Gnaw on a carrot stick, Janice! Heartfelt monologues actually _ do _ work! _

“So, have you spoken to his family yet? Asked about where he liked to spend his time?”

“Uh, no, not yet but-”

“Good, then we don’t have to waste our time doing that.” Wilde walked past her with his paws in his pockets. He got a few feet away before he stopped and looked back at her. “Well, come on, Fluff. I haven’t got all day!”


	8. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Girl, I think you just might've tried  
To pull a motherfuckin' fast one, I'm mad  
You just hurt my goddamn feeling and that was the last one I had  
Does this look like an arcade?  
Tryna play games? See this saw blade?  
See this silhouette of a stalker in your walkway?  
Better cooperate or get sauteed”  
—Eminem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fox reflects on his life choices, his “brother” provides more commentary than he’d like.

* * *

Nick knew that he had messed up at various points in his life. He left home far too early, and if not for Prowl’s experiences and his own quick thinking, he’d never have made it to eighteen let alone thirty-two. He let his mother worry for years before trying to make contact with her again, and then broke her heart when he refused her help. He’d gotten involved with the strongest Family in Zootopia and lasted many years as an Enforcer. The incident involving his boss’s Skunk launderers needn’t be mentioned, as it led to his expulsion from the Family.

_ This, however, might be my biggest mistake yet. _ He thought from his cramped seat of a three-wheeled joke mobile. Beside him, seated far more comfortably in the small mammal sized vehicle they got from the Peacekeeper’s garage, was the current bane of his existence. She was humming along to the music that crackled out of the radio, acting as if she didn’t just assault him and have a mental breakdown thirty-five minutes ago. 

Why was he helping the Wonder Bunny again?

** _Otterton is missing. Otterton is our friend. His mate and his pups like me. They helped Us deal with The Big One._ **

_ Right... _ Stupid, sentimental mutualistic life form. Always had to square out old debts. Nick’s brow furrowed as a thought occurred to him. _ Care to tell me why you didn’t help me with Carrots’ excessive force back there? _

** _For as long as we’ve been together, you’ve always tried to deter battle with words. I figured you’d like the chance again, especially after you started it._ **

_ I started-? _ I _ started it!? I didn’t do anything other than tap her nose a few times! _

** _Maybe it’s a cultural thing! I don’t know, I haven’t gotten to know many Bunnies!_ **

_ That’s because most of your hosts have been predators! And don’t think I don’t know what a redirection sounds like, Prowl. Why didn’t you retaliate against her? _

** _You start—_ **

_ Since when has that ever mattered to you? Give me a straight answer or I’m going to give some bags of Ore-Indri Tots to Goodwallabee. _

**_Fine…_** Prowl grumbled incoherently for a moment.**_ The Bunny is cute. And her paws are soft. And she smells like—_**

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence. Don’t do it.” Nick grumbled. He was sick of hearing _ this _ kind of talk coming from Prowl. It was almost as disturbing as the time he’d learned about Prowl’s species’ method of reproduc— _ Repress! Repress those memories! _

“Don’t what?” Hopps asked. He was surprised that she managed to hear him over the garbage that was coming out of the radio, but kept a balanced facade of indifference and annoyance in his features.

“Don’t switch lanes. Take the left here.”

“You could just tell me where we’re going. I have a gps installed.”

“And ruin the surprise?” He shot back. When she gave him a disbelieving look, he flashed her one of his patented hustler’s grins. “Believe me, Fluff. You wouldn’t find this place on the map.”

“I highly doubt that someone like Mr. Otterton would visit a hole in the wall.” Hopps huffed. Her paw drummed on the wheel. “So, how do you know Mr. Otterton? Is he a frequent customer?”

Nick glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. It had certainly taken her long enough to question him about it. Now, should he tell her the truth or give her another white lie?

** _Honesty is the best policy, Nick._ **

Nick rolled his eyes. Prowl was the last one who should be lecturing him on moral policies. Granted, at least his ‘brother’ was straightforward, if a little biased. The last mammal to give him a lecture on morality was Mr. Big. There were more veiled threats and subtext in that lecture than an actual lesson.

Pondering his past didn’t help with the present conundrum. Regardless of how he answered, there was no guarantee that she would believe him. If he lied too much, it might incriminate Otterton. Too much truth would give Hopps more leverage over him, and that would make Chief Buffalo-Butt Wonder way too happy.

** _Best to use a bit of both, then._ **

_For once, your logic is sound._

** _What is _ ** **that** ** _ supposed to mean?!_ **

“Oh, I know everyone in Zootopia.” Well, all the faces that matter. It wasn’t like he went around elementary schools and daycares to get the names of each kit and file them away like some information broker. Although...No, that would involve _too_ _much_ work. Shaking the brief thought away, Nick continued. “Otterton liked to cool off with a pawpsicle every now and then, sure, but we knew each other before I started that hussss-_ahem_, that particular service.”

“Right…” Hopps rolled her eyes. He snorted. Typical, distrusting the fox even when he’s being sort of genuine. 

** _She’s smiling. I think._ **

“Believe what you want.” Nick shrugged. His response was directed at both the rabbit and Prowl. The latter’s growing fascination with the former was making him extremely uneasy. He needed to keep his cool, so he focused on where his income would be coming from after this was all said and done. Maybe he could do something with that warehouse near the bridge—

“Why do you scam mammals?”

The question would’ve made him jump if he had the room for it. Instead, he flinched and his head thumped against the cart’s roof. He bit down on his tongue to keep his whine from being too audible. A mild glower was directed at the bunny beside him. She didn’t seem to notice his reaction, or had the decency to not comment on it.

“First of all, I don’t _ scam _ mammals. I hustle mammals. Yes, there is a difference.” He cut off the inevitable question. Some people just didn’t appreciate the art of his craft. “A scam artist doesn’t put any effort into their work. A hustler, like myself, does. Hustles are planned and executed meticulously, most variables taken into account, and only screw the system rather than mammals. Most of my hustles, at their core, are designed to turn mammals against the system. Scams tend to be acquiring lackluster products, like say bootleg films, and selling them on the street for an inflation of the actual price. That kind of product only lasts until the scammer is caught.”

“Like you were.”

He snorted and waved his paw dismissively. “I was assaulted by an Enhanced Rhinoceros, then after defending myself _ and others, _ I was detained by the responding authority simply due to my species.”

“You were detained because of your _ wor- _wardrobe.” Hopps’s last second correction got her an amused smirk.

** _Wait...What was the Cute Bunny going to say?_ **

_ Doesn’t matter. _ That was a can Nick had no intention of opening at the moment. His head still hurt from Prowl’s last tantrum.

** _I think it does! There was a ‘Whirr’ sound in the word. Whirr...ker? Worker? No, that wouldn’t make sense..._ **

_ Prowl, let it be. Trust me on this. _

** _I will figure out what she was going to say, Nick!_ **

Shaking his head at his brother’s stubbornness, Nick shook his head and pointed at an approaching sign.

“Take this right.”

“Got it!”

The sharp turn popped the cart off of one wheel and Nick grabbed onto the frame to keep from spilling out over the sidewalk. Sure, Prowl would’ve taken care of the ensuing injuries, but growing back patches of fur from road rash was not in their arrangement.

“Aslan’s Pelt, Carrots! Where did you learn how to drive?”

“On a farm,” She said, as if explaining it to a kit. He growled at her for the unnecessary tone.

** _You walked right into that one._ **

_ Aren’t you trying to figure out what word she said? _

** _I can multitask! Worth...Warrior...Warmth..._ **

Nick grumbled under his breath as he resituated himself. He rested his tail on his lap and brushed down the bristled fur to ease his frayed nerves. If the Enforcers or Big didn’t kill him, this rabbit and her driving just might.

“Never thought that _ that _ stereotype would be true.” He muttered.

“What stereotype?”

“That all bunnies are bad drivers.” Nick grumbled, claws combing through his tail’s fur. He didn’t know if she took offense or not and frankly he didn’t care. He glanced up and none too gently nudged Hopps’ arm. “Stop at the curb at the end of the block.”

The sudden stop slammed his bruised head into the windshield and his tongue was once again bitten. Rubbing the sore spot, he glowered at the bunny, who smirked at him in turn.

“Whoops, sorry!” She said, not sounding sorry in the slightest. “You know what they say about us bunny drivers.”

** _You deserved—_ **

“Shut up.” Nick grumbled as he pried himself out of the civil servant’s clown cart. Once his back popped, he leaned against the cart. He was too old to be contorting himself like that anymore. 

“What a lovely intersection you’ve brought me to, Wilde. If only I hadn’t been here _ three days ago _.” Hopps’ unimpressed tone had him meeting her glower. He arched a brow and nodded across the way, towards the one warehouse that had the tail end of a line wrapping around its corner. Plastered above a window, in lieu of lettering, was a silhouette of a mouse’s head.

“That’s where we need to go.” 

Hopps’ brows furrowed and her ears twitched.

“A warehouse?”

** _No-o-o-o!_ ** Prowl’s wail trailed off into a whine. ** _Not again, Nick! Don’t make us go in there!_ **

_ Relax. We’ll be in and out before you know it. _Nick ran a paw over his ears as he began walking across the street. He kept a slow stride to allow Prowl to brace himself for the subsonic torture they were about to walk into. The rapid pattering of her lucky feet told him when she was back beside him without having to look. 

“What’s so special about a rundown warehouse?”

“That’s not just any warehouse, Carrots. We’re going to the hottest joint in Zootopia.” He plastered an aloof smile on his face. “We’re going to Willie’s Opry.”


	9. Witch Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Everybody can they do it?  
(Can they do it?)  
Come on people let's get to it!  
(Let's get to it!)  
Come on shake, come on roll!  
Everybody hit the floor!  
Come on shake, come on roll!  
With the Chipmunks here we go!”  
—Alvin and the Chipmunks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willie’s Opry Rules of Conduct  
Rule No. 1: We do not rip-off blockbuster movie quotes.  
Rule No. 2: We do NOT rip-off blockbuster movie quotes.  
Rule No. 3: Whomsoever has smelt it, has indeed dealt it.  
—Addendum: Whosoever has quoted it - it being the above rhyme in question - most likely hath been the culprit.

* * *

Somewhere along the line, Judy had heard that Early Development experts claimed music was a key factor in the formulating memory banks of a child’s mind. She didn’t know if that was accurate or not, but she could recall many mornings where she and the first iteration of the Hopps’ Kerfluffle entertained themselves with a musical event. Singing contests in the bathroom, dancing on the breakfast table, and using pots and wooden spoons as drum sets were the highlights of some days. At a certain age, however, the music seemed to dip out of her life. She put her all into her goal and while it was still something she enjoyed, it became supplementary to her activities rather than the focus of them.

Upon entering Willie’s Opry, she braced herself for loud noise, excessive amounts of alcohol, pheromones, and other activities to be scented in the air. Only, the club seemed to be lacking in the auditory department. Chatter was plenty and indecent hollers came from all around, but there was no music. It was disconcerting to see and smell so much, yet hear so little.

“Look at the ears.”

Able to hear Wilde clearly, Judy listened to him and looked at the nearest dancing mammals. An ocelot was gyrating and grinding against a cougar, who returned the attention enthusiastically. The two cats were facing the dance floor from the railing of the stairs and ignoring the smaller mammals passing by them. Looking at their ears, Judy furrowed her brow when she spotted the devices set inside of them.

“Earbuds?”

“Yup!” Wilde smiled at her, the crooked grin seemed a bit too excited for her liking. “Welcome to Willie’s Opry, the best silent club in Zootopia. Used to be a health spa back in the day, but now everyone just goes to The Mystic Springs. Remind me to take you there sometime.”

“So the heath spa got shut down and a club moved in?” Judy asked incredulously. She glanced around, taking note of the visible sprinkler system and the decaying structure that mammals were testing the limits of. “Isn’t that a little...backwards?”

“Oh, Carrots...You have a lot to learn.” Wilde grabbed a near empty glass off of a table as they walked by and sipped the indiscernible liquid it contained. She frowned and nudged him none too gently, causing him to spill the drink onto the floor. He glowered at her for all of a second before his smirk returned and he set the glass down.

“Alright, Officer No-Fun-Allowed.” He pointed a claw toward the disk jockey, a head bobbing pangolin with various neon colors on her scales. “We need to go talk to the DJ.”

Judy furrowed her brow. What good would speaking to the disk jockey do? Nevertheless, she followed the fox as he confidently and masterfully navigated his way through the dancing herd. She struggled for a second before ultimately using brute strength to shove her way between mammals legs. She caught back up to Wilde just as he took the first step towards the jockey’s station.

“Mr. Otterton doesn’t seem to be much of a music fan in his photo.”

“Oh, he’s not.” Wilde assured her. His smug smile was still in place. A tingle went down her spine. There was something off about the way he smiled. It prompted a weird and unfamiliar feeling whenever she saw it. The glint in his eye, one full of mischief affirmed her thoughts that something was amiss with this club.

“Then why would he come here?”

“You’re the Peacekeeper, Carrots. Not me. Figure it out.” The fox glanced at her for a moment before he tapped the Pangolin on the shoulder. The DJ faced Wilde and they engaged in a silent conversation with various hand gestures that eluded her.

Exempt from the odd conversation happening in front of her, Judy mulled over what she knew about Otterton. He was a florist with a loving wife and two children. Somehow he had a connection to Wilde that went beyond the occasional purchase of ice cream. Now, he was also known to attend a club? Granted the source for the last two tidbits of knowledge was unreliable, however he wouldn’t be wasting any more of her time.

Right?

_ Wilde wouldn’t have agreed to help me if he was going to keep doing that. _ She reasoned. Even if Wilde was a fox, he had his own code. Her grandfather had his own opinions on foxes. It was different from her father’s skittish and fearful approach to foxes (or to be accurate, it was his approach to most if not all predators). Oh, Otto was just as cautious around the scarlet canids as his son-in-law, an instinctive trait that was hard to conceal, but he’d always had a strange respect for them (and other predators) that Stu Hopps didn’t exhibit.

_ “Foxes have a set of morals like th’ rest of us, Judy.” _ He told her after her second encounter with a portly kit, this time lacking any physical injuries. _ “Sure, sometimes th’ morals are skewed, especially for th’ kits who don’t know better, but that’s what happens after a stereotype settles. Foxes became shifty and bunnies became...C-U-T-E. Give Grey time to come around.” _

The real wild card in play was the _ worm_. Prowl. A killer that slaughtered at least twenty known victims, and claimed to have dozens more. Thinking about the crime scene photos sent her nose twitching. How could she trust something that had done something so heinous?

She jumped when a claw poked her ear. Her paw reached out to grab the offender, only for it to be caught. The pressure applied to her fist snapped her out of her reaction. Wilde’s unamused green eyes were staring at her, while Prowl’s right arm protruded from his body, blocking her attack. 

“You have _ got _ to stop zoning out around me.” Wilde rumbled as the oily fur receded from his arm. He let her paw drop and slipped his paws back into his pockets. “C’mon, time to hit The Showers.”

“_What_?” Her eyes went wide and her nose started twitching again. Heat traveled up to her ears. Showers? What? Why? With Wilde!? Purple eyes glanced over the sleek form of the canid in front of her. Sure he wasn’t _ terrible _ looking for a fox, but he was _ still _ a _ fox_. Her head barely came up to his chest! Would they even be able to share...?

“Whatever you’re thinking, _ stop _ thinking it, Carrots.” Nick turned and started walking away, ears pulled back in annoyance. When he noticed she wasn’t following, he regarded her with a flat stare. “Our window of opportunity is closing, so the more you hesitate, the more unlikely we’ll be able to get in. Now let’s go!”

The urgency in his voice made her follow him through the crowd. As they walked, she became aware of a strong musky odor that broke through the pheromones and alcohol lingering in the air. It wasn’t unpleasant per say, but it was very noticeable. Most bunnies wouldn’t have been able to pick up on in, but Judy could thanks to her enhanced capabilities. A blessing and a curse in some instances, doubly so when she was chosen for newborn sitting duty. She put up with the smell as best she could, but as the hallway narrowed and the scents from the dance floor were left behind, she was overwhelmed by the intoxicating odor.

“Okay, what _ is _ that?”

“What is _ what_, Fluff?” Wilde asked without a break in his stride.

“That _ smell_!” 

“Whoever smelt it, dealt it.”

“Not that kind of smell, you jerk. It-It smells kind of like... violets.” 

“What?” Now he sounded alarmed. It was hard to tell, but his posture had gone rigid. And his tail...who knew something so long could get so fluffy? She almost wanted to reach out and stroke it, but manners that her parents instilled in her helped her restrain herself. He whirled around and gave her a piercing look. “What do you mean?”

“I dunno, it’s just—Violets and woodsy. It’s not bad, just very strong.” The longer he stared at her, the more her nose twitched. She rubbed it with her paw in an effort to make it stop, but was engulfed by the woodsy violet smell when she did. She coughed and recoiled from her paw, holding it out from her.

“I think it’s on my paw—hey!” She flinched when Wilde took hold of her arm and held the paw up to his nose. The purplish organ flared a few times, warm puffs of air danced across her fingers. It tickled. The intensity of his action had blood rushing to her ears. The last mammal to do something so intimate to her paw was in her senior year, when her ex-boyfriend Brendt Rootbegga, tried to initiate some Burrow-approved fun beneath the bleachers. She stopped before things got too out of paw, and that’s probably when they started to drift apart. It didn’t help matters that Brendt was caught with Jamie Kabigpach in the girls’ bathroom.

She dismissed the memories of high-school when she heard Wilde’s heart rate increase. The ferocity of his sniffs followed, and her foot struggled to thump in time with them both. His hackles had risen from something he found on her and the thick violet smell seemed stronger. That was probably because she just rubbed her paw on her nose. Finally, Wilde growled and released her arm, rubbing the end of his snout once he did.

“Don’t worry about it, it’ll wash off.”

His growl subsided as he walked away and his raised hackles lowered. Judy furrowed her brow and followed, restraining herself from asking what that was all about. He didn’t seem too concerned about the smell, but something had clearly aggravated him. Taking another tentative sniff of her paw, she got another whiff of the little-more-than-tolerable scent and filed that mystery to be solved at a later date. ...for all of three seconds. 

_ Maybe someone had marked me as a target. No, Wilde seemed too calm for it come from anything other than a benign origin...or maybe there’s a bomb in the club somewhere and Wilde doesn’t recognize it, but won’t fess up! No, he was too calm about it, and most mammals’ instincts know how to identify dangerous odors… Ooh! Maybe it was—! _

“Waiting on you, Bun-In-The-Clouds!” Wilde called from down the dimly lit hallway. Snapped from her own thoughts once again, Judy hurried down the path after her guide.

“Right, sorry!”


	10. The Roundhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick’s annoyed, Prowl grovels, and a proposition is made.

* * *

** _Are you mad?_ **

Nick ignored the query and focused on calming down. He couldn’t go into The Showers as agitated as he was, it would only get him tossed in the next round. He really didn’t have time for that. He was pretty sure that his escort would have his tail if he got involved with The Showers. It was hard not to be so upset when—

** _You’re mad._ **

_ You _ _ marked__a bunny! _

** _Please don’t be mad, Nick._ **

_ You marked a _ _ bunny__! _

** _It was an accident! _ **

_ I don’t care if you were told to do so by Karma herself! You _ _ marked__a _ _ bunny__! A Prey mammal! With _ _ my _ _ scent! _

**_I’m sorry!_** **_...At least she seemed to like it?_**

_ Don’t you even—argh! It’s bad enough that she’s holding our “leash”, but then _ you _ had to go and mark the paw feeding us, too! _

** _Was that something else that happened while I was indisposed? _ **

_ I...we will be talking about this later. _

** _But—_ **

_ Later! _Nick ended the conversation as he and Hopps came upon a dead end. The wall in front of them was lined with a row of pipes as thick as Nick’s waist. A red pressure wheel was on the third pipe from the bottom, just above Hopps’ head, and a gauge was on the pipe above that, at Nick’s eye level. Composing himself, Nick leaned forward and tapped the gauge with a claw.

“Shave and a haircut…” His paw went to the wheel and turned it twice. “Two twists!”

“What are you _ doing_?! Messing with pressure gauges like that is extremely danger—!” Words died on Hopps’ lips as the pipe-lined wall hissed and retracted inward, before rotating up on a hinge. Muted roars and the smell of blood assaulted their senses. What they saw, however, was a spiraling staircase that led down.

“...ous?”

“Oh Fluff, you have no idea.” He led on, descending down the stairs. He kept his paws in his pockets as he went down. “Bit of advice, don’t touch the guard rails. They’re a bit rusted.”

Hopps listened and followed him down. She was practically on top of him after a few steps. He was impressed that she hadn’t tripped over herself yet. The stairs weren’t exactly up to code, nor were they made with mammals who had large hind paws in mind. 

** _Maybe she’s got night vision._ **

_ We are not talking, remember? _

** _Sorry..._ **

They reached the bottom of the stairs and walked out to an open, brightly lit doorway. Nick has the foresight to don his sunglasses before entering, but the law enforcement officer had to cover her eyes with a paw. Once her gaze adjusted, her jaw went slack once again.

A caged pit was surrounded by cheering mammals of various species, Pred and Prey alike, though the latter (as always) outnumbered the former. In the cage was a wolverine and a grizzly bear circling each other. The wolverine bared his gleaming claws and launched himself at the bear with a snarl, while the larger mammal roared and attempted to bat the mustelid away. The wolverine’s claws dug into the bear’s flesh as the brawl continued. The arena floor was caked with blood, fresh and old.

He took a look at his designated companion. Purple eyes were dilated and wide, ears erect and her nose was doing its very best to launch itself off of her face. Resisting the urge to poke the little pink olfactory organ, he instead went for a gentle nudge on the shoulder. Her eyes fell on him after another jostle. 

“You’ll catch flies if you keep your mouth like that, Carrots. Trust me, that’s no wives’ tale down here.”

“Wh-what are—? Blood Sports are ill-!” His paw clapped over her mouth and he scanned the crowd, hoping no one overheard her. He was careful to avoid her nose, and met her wide eyes with a steady gaze. Yes, the act of killing in sport was a crime, but this place was different. It’s attendees were not prone to let the accusation of sensationalizing this breed of violence slide, mostly in part to the alcohol that was tended nearby. It was then that he realized that this might’ve been a bit too risky to expose the bumpkin bunny to so soon. Noticing that he’d still been holding her muzzle, he retracted his paw and wiped it on his pants.

“Maybe for towns outside of Zootopia and unsanctioned arenas within, like a schoolyard for instance, but The Showers are certified and ...well, they’re as safe as can be.” He admitted with a shrug. He led her toward the other side of the ring, into the thrall of the crowd. “This is the one place where enhanced mammals can really cut loose without problem. The DJ acts as a scout for the management down here. Keeps out underaged punks and gives a heads up about potential trouble.”

“But...but that wolverine is—!”

“Relax, Fluff. Jimmy hasn’t killed anybody in eight years.” Nick reassured her with another smile. There was a pained roar from the bear, a cheer from the crowd, and he flinched. “Been a few maimings, though. So, don’t do something _ dumb _ like trying to arrest him.”

Emphasis on a certain word earned him a glare that would melt his back if that was her enhancement. He’d suffered enough of her rage to know that (thankfully) wasn’t the case. They came to the other side of the ring, where a boomer was standing on a raised platform. In his hand was a microphone that he lifted at the sound of a bell.

“Mammals, the victor, and still undefeated Northern Circle Champion: Jim-my Howl-lett!” Charisma oozed off of the marsupial as his voice echoed through the arena. Many watched as Howlett left without a show of grandeur, silent in response to the cheering above him. Lying in a pool of blood that was slowly receding back into his body, the grizzly bear chuffed and groaned. “Winners, take your earnings and a round on the House! Losers, better luck next time!”

Nick let out a low growl and flinched at the brief feedback from the marsupial’s microphone. He could feel Prowl’s desire to end the sonic threat to his being, barely restraining himself from forcing a takeover. He carefully concealed his unease and stopped his growl, appearing composed with a mask of confidence before his next step was taken. The speaker noticed his approach and lost his smile.

“What the Hell are you doing here? You and your ‘kit’ are banned from bets, Wilde.”

“Didn’t bring the little biter with me this time, Mojo.” He stepped to the side and revealed the bunny behind him. “She’s got some questions for you.”

“I’m not into bunnies. Too small.”

Prowl snarled, startling Nick, and Hopps crossed her arms. Clearly she wasn’t impressed with where Mojo’s mind went. 

“I’m investigating a missing mammal,” she said. Mojo’s smirk dropped and he handed his microphone off before leading them to an office away from the rim of The Pit, ‘Management’ crudely scrawled onto the door.

Once inside with the door shut, Hopps took the lead as the marsupial leaned against his desk. “Thanks for the privacy, Mr…?”

“Morris Joeystar.” He glanced at Nick, who coughed. “_Some _ call me _ Mr_. Mojo.”

“_Everyone _ calls him Mojo.” Nick assured. Hopps glowered at him, telling him with her eyes to shut his trap. He listened this time, and let her continue, all the while disguising his interest with a casual casing of the office.

“Mr. Wilde here seems to think that you would be a good lead to find this mammal.” Hopps pulled her picture from somewhere again. 

** _She is very good with her paws._ **

_ Shut up. _

** _What? It was just an observat-Ohh...I see. That statement could be interpreted as an innuendo._ **

_ Shut _ up_, Prowl. _

“His name is Emmitt—”

“Otterton? …Oh, rut _ you_, Wilde!” Mojo glared at the fox, who shrugged. The boomer pointed at him accusingly. “You and your little moderate kit couldn’t collect on illicit earnings, so you brought the Peacekeepers here? To do _ what_? Frame me?”

“Nothin’ of the sort, Mojo. Good idea though, I might have to try that some other time,” he half-lied. Getting rid of Mojo would be a boon for Enhanced Mammals everywhere, and maybe get him back in good graces with the Family. That was an idea for a later day. “Just tell us when you last saw The ‘Chuck.”

“Otter.” Hopps corrected him. Nick arched a brow, smirk still in place. The little bunny’s mind was going to be blown. Hopps had pulled out a small pad and jotted down notes in it as the boomer spoke. Nick had to arch a brow at the shape of her pen and resisted the urge to laugh.

** _She has a carrot pen._ **

_ Astute observation. What’s your point? _

** _She’s a bunny. With a carrot pen._ **

_ And this shocking revelation means what exactly? _

** _It...she’s just _ ** **so** ** _ Cute._ **

_ I can’t deal with this right now. _

** _...Are you still—?_ **

_ I said later. I meant later. Away from the bunny. _

“That’s who Wilde is talking about.” Mojo’s grumble welcomed Nick’s awareness back to his surroundings. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a cigar. A flash of fire from a lighter later and it was lit.

“What do you mean?” Hopps asked.

“Back in the day, Otterton was a longtime participant in The Pit. Went by a pseudonym. ‘The Woodchuck’ had a four month streak as the Semi-Aquatic Champ in his prime. Mammals got bored of his botany based enhancement and he decided to grow up.”

“Otterton’s an Enhanced Mammal?” Hopps blinked.

“Shocking revelation, isn’t it?” Mojo mocked. “Look, Rabbit, I don’t know why you didn’t know that already. It’s public record as to who is and isn’t enhanced.”

“Hooray for moderates.” Nick waved a little imaginary flag with a roll of his eyes. Yes, it was useful for him when he was officially a moderate, but now that his status was going to be changed, he wasn’t all too keen on having mammals know who he and Prowl were. As if getting them to buy from him before wasn’t hard enough.

“Anyway, The Chuck comes by occasionally to keep in shape or to speak with old friends.”

Mojo was watching both of them now. The boomer’s brow had risen and Nick saw a gleam flash in his eye. He knew that look. He saw that look in the mirror six days out of a week. That was pure unadulterated _ greed_. What was it that had Mojo’s eyes seeing moneybags, though?

“Hey, you know who might have some better answers?” Mojo’s mouth pulled back into a smile that other mammals probably thought was charming, but Nick saw the slime hidden behind it. “There’s an old friend of Otterton’s from way back. I could give you their contact information, but it won’t come cheap.”

_Aw, scat..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from Detective Pikachu soundtrack.


	11. Die Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Young hearts, out our minds  
Runnin' till we outta time  
Wild childs, lookin' good  
Livin' hard just like we should  
Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up  
(you know)  
That magic that we got nobody can touch  
(for sho’)”  
—Kesha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An expensive chair gets used in the wrong way...

* * *

Judy wasn’t one to let other mammals speak for her. More often than not, she had been the one to stand up for the “little guy” in school. Moderate, Enhanced, Prey, or Predator, she didn’t care. If there was a mammal being picked on or singled out, she stepped up to put a stop to it. It might’ve cost her hordes of friendships among her peers, and some of her own siblings, but she stood strong despite it.

So, she was a little thrown when Wilde—who’d done nothing but antagonize and ridicule her during his begrudging (and quasi-legally enforceable) assistance—decided to step in front of her, obscuring her view of the boomer.

“Not interested, Mojo. If Otterton isn’t here and you haven’t seen him, then we’re done,” he waved his paw at the kangaroo. He turned to her and slipped his paws into his pockets. “Sorry, Fluff. Should’ve followed my mischievous gut instead of my vindictive gut, but I wanted to get under your fur a little bit with some exposure to the darker sides of Zootopia. Luckily for you, I know a place where Otterton frequents more than here, and it airs out its issues for all to see.”

Tempting as it might have been to visit a different and less illicitly-aligned Zootopian hot spot, there was no chance for her to agree or dispute Wilde’s out.

“But I have seen him,” Mr. Joeystar said, the tight smile on his face straining as he glared daggers at the fox’s head. The crinkle around his eye vanished as her gaze became his focus. “In fact, before he left to visit this friend, he told me about this lovely wedding he was going to attend. I believe the mammal who hired him was ...a Big player.”

Judy’s ear twitched when a low growl became noticeable from the fox. A glance at him had her locking onto his fuzzy tail. The fur on Wilde’s tail fanned out like a drying paint brush. It looked like a giant, fluffy pillow, and the kittish part of Judy wanted nothing more than to cuddle it like one of her stuffed animals. Thankfully, she was mature enough to keep herself in check.

“We’re _ not _ interested.” The fox reiterated, facing the marsupial again. He was standing taller now, hackles all the way up.

“Is this fox your representative, Peacekeeper?” Mr. Joeystar asked, looking past Wilde at her.

“No, he _ isn’t_.” Judy nudged Wilde aside and frowned at him. Maybe he _was_ still trying to derail her investigation. She looked back at the kangaroo with a small smile. “Any more information you could provide would be greatly appreciated.”

“Do we have a deal?” Mr. Joeystar’s toothy smile was blinding as he offered his paw to her.

“_Hopps_.” Wilde bit through his growl. “Don’t.”

“Let the rabbit speak for herself, Wilde.” 

“Give her all the details of your **agreement** then, Mojo.” Wilde snapped back. His growl was ever present and Prowl had practically spat the word ‘agreement’ out alongside him. The dual voices clearly surprised the boomer, and Judy’s paw had almost reached her shield. She quickly retracted it.

“It isn’t all that complicated,” Joeystar said, his eyes tracked the fox for a moment, before they returned to meet Judy’s. “It’s not like I’m asking for _ monetary _ compensation. Please, I am in no need for it. Just a favor. A small, teensy little task.”

“If it’s within the limits of my station, I’ll try to see it done.” Judy nodded. A small errand in exchange for a private citizen’s information wasn’t a problem. It happened all the time in Major Crimes and Narcotics, according to Grizzoli anyway. If it was something a bit murkier, than say, overlooking a speeding ticket... No, now wasn’t the time to worry about that. Judy Hopps helped Mammals, and helping this one would get her one step closer to finding Mr. Otterton.

“All I need you to do is have a brief show in the Showers. You don’t even have to win! Who knows, you might even like it—urk!”

An oily furred paw clasped around the marsupial’s throat. Wilde was gone, and Prowl stood in his place. His growl made the gaudy trinkets that adorned Joeystar’s desk tremble and the pictures that hung on the wall shook. Judy’s nose was on full bunny bounce, and her shield was pulled from her back.

Just in time for the massive canine’s tail to knock her across the room. Her impromptu flight lesson resulted in a modified reclining chair toppling over her. The position she wound up in didn’t give her enough leverage to get out from underneath of the darn thing on her paws and knees, especially with how her shield got jammed into it. The chair was made of some kind of heavy metal and weighed about as much as an elephant, which was far out of Judy’s capabilities. If she were to guess, it was a golden recliner.

_ Who even owns one of these? _ Part of her mind wondered. The rest focused on escaping and regaining control of the situation.

“**We are ****_done_**** listening to you breathe, Mojo.**” Prowl snarled at the choking mammal in his clutch. “**You prey upon the weak and misguided like a scavenger poking at a carcass. It makes Us sick, and We sell refrozen pawpsicles to lemmings!**”

_ Wha-Seriously?! How does he get the—So many things make sense now… But that’s-that’s-! There’s so many things wrong with that I don’t even know where to begin! _

“Y-You’re—!? When did you...Were you always Enhanced!?” Joeystar struggled to speak.

“**That’s irrelevant to the situation at paw, don’t you think?** ” There was a moment of heavy scenting followed by a excessively loud slurp and a disgusted groan. “ **Eyes. Heart. Lungs. Pancreas. So many snacks can be found within a mammal’s body. We always have the hardest time choosing when We’re hungry. If you don’t tell Us what We want to know, We’re going to get impatient and start...** ** _Tenderizing_****.**”

“Gyyyarrgh!” The smell of fresh blood being spilt had Judy increase her struggles to readjust herself. She heard plinks of blood drop to the floor, and the Chief Commander’s warning rang in her ears.

“**Tell Us what We want to know, Mojo. That’s all We want from you, a straight answer.**”

Judy finally managed to squeeze herself out from underneath the chair, but in the process was forced to leave her shield where it was stuck. She’d reclaim it once the situation had been dealt with. For now, her eyes were locked on the massive form of Prowl as he held the boomer off of the ground, a paw around his throat and the other dug a claw at the skin near the marsupial’s eye.

Her paws scrambled along her utility belt until they found the tranquilizer that was holstered above her tail. It was a standard issued weapon, only to be used in an emergency due to the single shot it was capable of. The paperwork that’d have to be filled out after firing once was extensive. She pulled the pistol from the holster and took aim at the black canid.

“Put him down.”

“**Stay out of this, Bunny.**” Prowl snarled. He barely glanced at her over his shoulder, as if paying her or her pistol any mind wasn’t important. Her fur bristled and her foot almost began to thump out of irritation. She flicked the safety off and took a step closer.

“I will shoot you, Wilde. Put him down. Now.”

“**...You want Us to put him down? Fine,**” Prowl said. He raised Joeystar up, clutching the kangaroo’s throat like the handle of a mallet. “**We’ll put him down...six feet down under!**”

“No!” Judy pulled the trigger. There was a large crash as the marsupial and his torturer were driven through the ornate desk. Dust filled the room, and she closed her eyes to keep particles out until it settled. Her ears acted in their place, senses on high alert.

Joeystar was coughing, struggling for air against his crushed windpipe and what was likely the weight of Prowl lying atop him. His wheezes were labored and slowly exhausting. She heard Wilde’s heart rate slow and took the time to dig out a second tranquilizer dart from her ammunition pouch. Two more remained. She hoped that she wouldn’t have to use them.

The beats of Wilde’s heart became faint. Then they went silent. The meaning behind it didn’t hit Judy until the dust settled. The tranquilizers were not meant to be used on anything smaller than a grown wolf, maybe a coyote, but even that was pushing it. Reasoning behind that came from the unlikelihood of any mammal other than a rhino or an elephant would be able to take out its counterpart species without some chemical assistance. Sound thinking...until enhanced mammals came into play. Their metabolisms had so many variables involved in the math that it was safer to try and taze them rather than tranq them.

_ What if Wilde’s metabolism didn’t burn through the medication? ...He could be overdosing! _Her eyes opened and she quickly holstered her weapon. Paws scrambled for the emergency medical kit in another pouch—which one was it? Third from the left? Or did she have it on the right?—Until she caught up with what her eyes were telling her. Morris Joeystar was the only mammal on the floor, and worse yet, there was a dart in his shoulder.

“How did—?”

“**Bad Bunny. You almost hit Us with that.**”

Her ears twisted around in search of the source. It was close, but echoed from everywhere. How was that possible? There was no heart beat. No breathing. Wait. Yes there was. Fast. And ...oh, no.

Those were _her _breaths.

A pointed sniff ruffled the fur on her left cheek. She squeaked, spun, and lashed out with her fist. A deep chuckle followed after she attacked the air. Instincts she tried to repress on a daily basis when surrounded by her predatory coworkers were overwhelming her. Her nose was twitching like crazy and her ears were twisting around everywhere. In any other situation, she’d be embarrassed by the slip up.

“**You are so ** ** _cute_****!** ” Had she been able to react accordingly, Judy would show Prowl how _ cute _ she could be. As it was, her heart drummed in her ears with his next words. “**We could just eat. You. Up.**”

_ Calm down, Judy. _ She tried to tell herself, making a valiant effort to swallow her heart back into her chest as it tried to escape via her throat. _ He’s just trying to get inside your head. He’s just messing with me. ...Please, just be messing with me. _

“**_Cute_ ** ** Bunny.**” She went stiff as a warm mass brushed between her erect ears, and something wet dropped onto her head. Not his tongue, thankfully, but what had to be a dollop of saliva. A claw gently trailed up the rim of the left ear and she trembled. The pleasurable feeling of having an erogenous zone being touched overrode all possible flight responses that were going into effect, halting the process entirely, and her adrenaline skyrocketed. As if to add to her embarrassment, the suddenness of the action also spurned an unintentional chirr and her tail started to flick.

A deep rumble, like from before but much happier sounding, filled her ears. It reminded her of Ol’ Hess, the rusty tractor her father was too stubborn to replace and memories of fun times she and her siblings had had with it. Her nose twitched and she shuddered out another begrudging chirr, the Not-So-Bad Violet smell was back, and growing stronger.

Joeystar coughed again, breaking the spell that had overcome her.

Instincts were shoved far into the backseat, and her training (_Finally!_) kicked in. Her paws grabbed the muzzle above her head, the balls of her feet dug into the dirt floor, and she twisted. With a mighty heave, and an effort filled, “Rrrargh!”, Judy flung the massive canid at the golden recliner. 

When she looked to enjoy the surprise on the fox’s face, she was shocked to find nothing there. Worried that he had escaped again crossed her mind for a of a second, before something hit the golden chair with a deep, dual voiced yip. The impact left quite the dent and knocked it back, revealing her grandfather’s prized tool. Seeing the shield free, she hopped forward and snatched it up, holding it warily as she approached the warped furniture.

Slowly, Prowl returned to existence in front of her, as if melting into existence from the surroundings. Her eyes widened in alarm. Camouflage was not a listed ability of Prowl’s. A groggy groan escaped the ebony canid and his paw went to his head.

“**Ow… What’d you have to go and throw Us for?!**” Prowl shook his head out, as if trying to rid himself of the pain like he would water.

“You were ...that was-!” It wasn’t _ right_, but it had felt _ so _ good. Much as she didn’t want to admit it, part of her hadn’t wanted to leave that moment. That was _ definitely _ not something for her to dwell on right now. Best avoid the subject. “I was making sure that you weren’t going to kill Mr. Joeystar! He’s got information—!”

“**It’s called ** ** _intimidation tactics_****!** ” Prowl snarled, cutting her off. He pried himself out of the imploded recliner and rolled his spine, the cracks making her flinch. Snarl still on his grinning muzzle, the ebony fox leaned in close, a claw pointed at her accusingly. “**You almost signed a blank check to that mongrel, Bunny. If We hadn’t acted, ** ** _you_ ** ** could’ve been the next one facing off against the wolverine!**”

“What are you talking about?”

Prowl pointed at the unconscious marsupial.

“**_That_ ** ** pitiful example of sentient life was going to throw you or Us, possibly both, into his Pit for pleasure! You saw his grandstanding out there, did you not? Did you think it was an act? Like it or not, this is a ** ** _business_ ** ** for him more than it is a bloodsport, Bunny. And it is** ** _ booming_****.** ” The fox pulled back and stood at his full height, arms crossed over his chest. The snarl diminished and the bizzare black canid’s muzzle returned to its ever-grinning state. “**We believe a ‘thank you’ is in order.**”

“‘Thank you’?!” Judy reiterated, appalled. Sure, Wilde and Prowl may have acted with good intentions, but such an extreme act was a lot to ask her to thank them for.

“**You’re ** ** _very_ ** ** welcome.**” If anything, the smile was larger and smugger with the delivery.

She would’ve palmed her face if she could spare the energy for walking into that one. The Worm was just as good as Wilde was when it came to making her feel like a fool. She was sure that, had she been any other bunny, Wilde or Prowl would’ve already eaten her up and had been long gone. The way either could take control of the situation was impressive, but problematic. Their working relationship needed to be established, and in the beat between a second, an idea of how to do so struck.

Judy hopped up and grabbed the grinning muzzle tightly in one paw. Prowl released a startled yip and bent forward, allowing her to land on her feet. When her gaze locked with the white patches that covered Wilde’s sight, she made sure to narrow her eyes.

“Listen to me very carefully, Wilde, because I’m sure you can hear me. If either of you _ ever _ do that to one of my witnesses again, I will make sure that you’re back with Bogo as soon as possible.” She jostled the canid head hard, before pressing the edge of her shield against his throat. She lowered her voice, trying to emulate a growl. “And depending on how angry I am, you may not get back to him in one piece. _ Understand_?”

“**...We understand.**” Prowl whimpered as his ears dropped back and his tail curled around his feet. Seeing something so powerful become so submissive gave her a brief shot of euphoria. That power was addictive, and uplifting. Her scowl became a beaming smile and she released the todd’s muzzle. A gentle pat was delivered to the top of his head. To top it off, she decided to pour salt in the wound, by delivering the most condescending complinsult she had observed to be exchanged between canines, and only between canines.

“Good Boy.”

Prowl’s ears perked up and his tail began to twitch, as if he wanted to wag it. The sight was positively _ adorable_. For all of two seconds, she had forgotten that the mammal in front of her was a criminal and he was connected to a murderous parasite. The dopey appearance Prowl took on as his tongue slipped between his fangs had an...exotic appeal to it. And his fur, though oily in color and appearance, was coarse and soft all at once, and she wondered if that was the parasitic shell, or just how a fox’s fur naturally felt.

An unknown feeling bubbled in her chest as she continued to pet the massive canid, and Judy struggled with identifying it. All she knew was that her head felt foggy and her stomach was doing backflips. A weak wheeze stirred her from her introspective thoughts and reminded her of her duty, as well as the assumption that had caused the fox and his parasite to undermine her authority. She pulled back her paws away from Prowl and walked towards the unconscious marsupial. If Wilde or Prowl had thought she didn’t know how to intimidate suspects into divulging information, well they’ll soon learn that they were mistaken.

Tactics for Questioning Mammals was one of Judy’s favorite courses at the Academy. Her score she received during the testing portion of it fell just behind the one she earned in Close Quarters Combat Class.


	12. Hey Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey brother!  
There's an endless road to rediscover  
Hey sister!  
Do you still believe in love? I wonder  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do”  
—Avicii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head games abound, bring a helmet.

* * *

The interrogation of Morris Joeystar was legendary. It would go down as one of the most effective, non-invasive, and extremely professional police procedural moments in history. A basis for all fiction to form around, warp and reuse over and over again until mammals became sick of dramaticized law enforcement stories.

At least, that is what _ would _ have happened, had anyone been privy to it.

Nick, though physically present for the event, had checked out and remained frozen in his little corner of the room. Internally, he was anything but still. His mind raced for answers to endless questions.

How was Hopps able to throw him like she did?

What was her shield made of to make the edge so sharp?

Why hadn’t Mojo’s security come to his aid?

Was the room soundproof? Was there an alternative or emergency exit in the room?

Was a marsupial’s arm supposed to bend like that?

...Okay, so maybe he did witness some of the questioning, but most of what he saw could only be associated with subconscious recollection at best.

Nick wasn’t acutely aware of his surroundings until he and the bunny had started to make their venture back towards the Three-Wheeled Carrot-Mobile. He knew that sometime before leaving the office, Prowl had receded back to form his ‘clothes’, still a little stunned by the bunny’s might. The Peacekeeper in question was quiet as she led him back to the Showers’ staircase and then through the crowded club. By the time they burst through the herd on the dance floor they had gathered enough momentum to bowl over a business wolf in a cashmere sweater.

Once they returned to the meter maid cart, she drove them away from Willie’s Opry. Not a word was exchanged between the two in the meantime. Their destination was unknown to him, and would remain that way until after Nick had dealt with what he considered to be problem number one: Prowl.

_ I can’t believe you did that. _He groused as they passed a koala operating a Fish-Stick-on-a-Stick stand. Nick curled his lip in disgust as the smell assaulted his senses. It was only agitating him further.

** _I said I was sorry._ **

_ No! You do not get to hide behind that word anymore! This is getting out of paw! You were-You were _ ‘circling’ _ her! Karma forgive me, but what the actual rut!? _

** _Calm down, Nick. You’re making this out to be much worse than it actually is._ **

_ I’m making- _ I’m _ making it —You are making _ me _ court a _ bunny_! _

**I** ** _ am not making _ ** **you** ** _ do anything! _ ** **We** ** _ are a united entity! _ ** **We** ** _ are Prowl!_ **

_ I’ll lay my pelt in front of a fire before I believe that, Prowl! Quit lying to me! _

Prowl went quiet, and Nick knew that he had fouled. Prowl’s presence became faint, as if trying to distance himself from his host. The pain that throbbed in his chest from the ‘distance’ nearly made Nick break his mask of smug indifference. Separation was something that had happened once before, if only briefly, but after they reunited they swore never for it to occur again. 

** _I have never lied to you, Nick. Never._ **

_ ...I know, Brother. _ Nick leaned back and rested his head against the roof of the meter cart as they passed another koala operated Fish-Stick-on-a-Stick stand. _ Just...Help me understand. She’s a _ bunny_, for Fawkes’ sake! How are you doing these things without my consent? _

** _It would take too much energy to perform such actions and override your will for so long. _ **

_ What the heck does that mean? _ Nick frowned. He didn’t get any response. The implications of Prowl’s words, though not entirely clear to the fox, were not something he wanted to dwell on. The fact that he never learned their destination came to mind, and eager for any sort of distraction, he pounced on it.

“So, Fluff, where is it we’re heading again?”

“Kozlov’s Used Cars. Apparently Mr. Otterton and this Kozlov figure had some business to attend to.” Hopps’ nose started to twitch, and Nick guessed she was trying to figure out the connection. He knew it, of course—Nikolai “The Knife” Kozlov was a retired Enforcer, and a former Moderate fighter in The Showers, back when it was still legal for Moderates to participate. He did a few odd jobs here and there for Big when Nick was starting out, which led to the fox’s first introduction to the now missing otter. Whether or not he was still active, the fox wasn’t sure.

“Well, your best bet would be to take twenty-eighth at the next light, then the third right after that, up Walnut.” He glanced out at the Fish-Stick-on-a-Stick stand they passed. His brow furrowed. Despite what the Zoo Yorker cartoons showed, there weren’t _ that _ many koalas working the food stand gig. “Are we going in circles?”

“You noticed it, too?” Hopps asked. Her brows were furrowed and her paws tightened around the steering wheel. That nose was bouncing like mad. “What kind of influence does Mr. Joeystar have over Enhanced Mammals to make him fight? Does it extend to some other type of mind alteration?”

“Mojo doesn’t have any kind of enhancement like that. He’s just extremely charismatic.” Nick rubbed his eyes as they made the same loop again, despite Hopps turning right instead of left. Upon passing the koala for the fifth time a plausible answer came to him. “He does have a lot of mammals under his employ, both Enhanced and Moderate. One such mammal is a clouded leopard with a penchant for hypnosis. Last I heard, he’s a glorified street performer. Did a few jobs with him a few years back.”

“You know a clouded leopard with telepathy?”

“No. Just a talented hypnotist. Calls himself Foggy, I think.” Nick glanced around. The street signs were jumbled, and the buildings passed by like something out of an old cartoon that lacked a much needed budget. Staring at it too long was giving him a stomach ache. “Any idea how to get out of this?” 

“You’re talking to me, right?”

The snark that was on the tip of his tongue died. He hadn’t heard a word from Prowl since he noticed the koala. He reached out for his “Brother” and nudged him. Nothing. He shuddered. The feeling of separation was making his skin itch beneath his fur.

“...Yeah, I guess I am.”

“Then yes. I have an idea.” Hopps tightened her grip on the steering wheel. “You’re not going to like it.”

“Don’t have much of a choice.” He tightened his grip on the edge of the cart when she began to speed up. Traffic around them remained at the same speed, but the various car types that reflected the city’s diversity began to blur into a single generic model. As the little cart was pushed to its absolute limit, he figured out what Hopps’ plan was. 

“You were right,” Nick said, doing all he could to keep his eyes from closing. “I don’t like this plan! This is a terrible plan!”

“Hold on!” 

_ To what? _ He wanted to say. Instead, he got a face full of windshield the instant she hit the breaks. The impact stunned him so hard he fell out of the cart. Once he was back on his feet, his paw went to his shaking head and he looked around. They were in a vacant lot across the street from Willie’s, beside a series of rundown apartments used by addicts, squatters and, judging by the tags on the brick of the nearest complex, hosted a few Vermin.

_ Great...In the territory of a club full of unruly prey kits who think they have it rough because they live in pred dominated neighborhoods. _Nick thought, each word stabbing his mind as they formed. He glanced at the groggy rabbit, whose arms were trembling against the steering wheel. Maybe fractured. It hurt too much to think about it.

** _Working on it._ **

_ Oh, hey. Missed you. _

** _What happened? I’ve been trying to get your attention, but—_ **

“Shh,” Nick shushed his brother aloud. Somehow that hurt less than thinking his response. “Concussion first. Explanation after. Please? Thank you.”

** _Fine. Check on the Cute Bunny._ **

“Yeah,” Nick eyed the rabbit that was nursing her head against the wheel. “Carrots? You good?”

The groan he got was accompanied by a raised paw, thumb up.

“Yeah, she’s fine. Concussion please.”

** _I said I’m—Move! Now!_ **

Years of trust and honed reflexes made him dive towards the asphalt, but the van that had turned off the street and barreled into the meter cart still managed to catch him in the side. He flung through the air for the third time that day, and then rolled across the ground, gasping for air once he came to a stop. Bones were broken, organs were rattled, and consciousness flickered through his grasp.

Through darkening vision, he glanced over at the cart, halfway across the empty lot they had been driving around in, teetering on its roof against a concrete barrier. Hopps was leaning out of the side of the cart, her foot caught in the steering wheel. Her eyes were closed with blood dripping from a nasty wound on her head.

** _B-Bunny? ...Cute Bunny! Nick, we’ve got to help the Cute Bunny!_ **

_ Prowl, remind me that We need to work on your priorities. _ Nick wheezed as he tried to take in some air and a whine followed. He squeezed his eyes shut. _ Pretty sure We’re dying right now. _

** _Right. Fix Us, then help the Cute Bunny, and then We’ll rip apart whatever walking corpse did this!_ **

_ Okay, sure, whatever you want, Brother. Fix fox _ _ now__, vengeful vindication _ _ later__! _

A shadow covered him and he looked up. Standing over him wasn’t a clouded leopard. In fact it wasn’t any sort of feline. Or a member of the Vermin for that matter. A short sand colored canid with ears that made up eighty percent of his height stood over the larger fox. 

“F...F’nick…?” Talking definitely hurt right now. Punctured lung most likely. 

“Wilde.” The little fennec tapped a bruised shoulder with his trademark baseball bat. Nick sucked in a sharp breath again (there was no wheeze that time, yay progress) and Finnick shook his head. “I didn’t wanna believe you’d be fool enough to stick around a Peak for so long, but I should’a known better. You’ve always been a _ damned _ idiot.”

** _Finnick…? But...But Finnick’s part of our skulk...He hurt the Cute Bunny?_ **

_ Punctured lung! Internal bleeding! Focus! _

“And you’ve...Always had...Such a...Gift with...Words.” Nick smirked then cringed as a rib was forcibly reset. Finnick’s ears flicked and he clicked his tongue.

“Gotta admit, didn’t take you to be a former Enforcer. Must make you feel like you’re The Hood, or some scat like that.” Finnick tilted his head. His nose twitched and a smile pulled across his muzzle. “Explains why Big wants to see you, tho. Scat, Todd, I never would’a pegged you as _ his _ Enforcer! Bitch boy, sure, but Enforcer? Naw, dog. Doesn’t fit you.” He looked around a bit before looking toward the Meter Cart that his van was idling in front of. “Sorry ‘bout your little Peak treat, but you know how fragile Prey can be.”

** _Finnick hurt the Cute Bunny… He _ ** **hurt** ** _ the Cute Bunny!_ **

_ Prowl...I need you to focus! Our life is at stake! _

** _Oh, I’m aware, Nick. _ **

A cold feeling engulfed Nick’s limbs. Numbness overtook his being, but he heard every snap as his bones were forcibly set and restructured. This had happened once before, after a hustle gone wrong resulted in a one-way ticket over a cliff. Prowl was taking control and manifesting to quicken the healing process. But that was brief and the sensations were warm, filled with good intentions.

Something was wrong, though. Shared control over the body, mutual steering, wasn’t present. The usual warmth that he normally felt engulfed by when Prowl came out was absent. His vision darkened at the edges as he slowly stood upright and began towering over the fennec. 

“What...holy scat, Wilde!” Finnick’s ears were erect and alert. His tail had gone full floof, “What the _ rut _—!?”

_ Don’t kill him, Prowl! Don’t kill him, I’m sure he didn’t mean it! _ Nick pled. A rumble unlike any growl gave him Prowl’s thoughts on the matter.

“**We are very, very displeased with you, Finnick.**” Prowl hissed. A step with a degenerated, toe-standing padded foot closed the distance between Prowl and the fennec. “**Very, ** ** _very_ ** ** displeased.**”

_ Scat. _ Prowl was pissed. Nick had only seen him get this mad once before, and that was during the infamous skunk incident. Only this time, it was the fennec he was mad _ at _ rather than being mad _ for_.

_ Finnick, Run! _


	13. Pumped Up Kicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run,  
out run my gun  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run,  
faster than my bullet”  
— Foster The People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be an appropriately festive chapter, depending how you look at it. Fearful and fun, horror and humor...huh, and to think it was unintentional to release it before Halloween.

* * *

Growing up on a farm taught you a lot of things. Responsibility, teamwork, values of family and friends were often at the top of the list. For kits that had others to play with, many games evolved into rough housing a lot. Through this, Judy had learned a crucial lesson in regards to the medical field: oftentimes head injuries looked worse than they actually were. This was because bunnies had thinner skin than most mammals.

Judy and her grandfather were an exception, their Enhancement gifted them with a denser physiology and a faster recovery. So what might’ve cracked the skull of another bunny, like say an automobile accident, instead left her with a shallow cut and a throbbing headache.

_ I need to write down the plate of the vehicle that hit me...Sweet cheese and crackers, Chief Commander Bogo is going to kill me for totaling the Meter Cart!_

It’s technically a vehicle on loan from City Hall, so really he’d be upset about the bill he’d be stuck with to get it fixed and the fine for it happening in the first place would come out of the annual budget. Still, she didn’t need any more flak from the buffalo.

A crunch of gravel and a yip made her blink her eyes a few times. Her cart was still upright, unlike herself who dangled out of the passenger side like a droopy bunny ear, and she could make out the garish van that likely rammed into her idling a few feet from her head. Another yip had her looking to the mammals illuminated by the setting sun. A fennec fox wielding a baseball bat was backing away from a massive, ten foot tall figure that was easily as broad in the shoulders as an elephant was wide. 

_ Is...Is that...Prowl? _ Judy thought, eyes squinted. It couldn’t be, it was much too tall...but that’s what it had to be. The black fur on his arms was replaced by a thick glossy hide, and the claws had become more talon-like. The muzzle was flat and wider than normal...almost like a lizard she had seen on a travel brochure for the now defunct Union of Sovereign Scales of Reptilica. The dripping jaws were open to allow his long tongue free reign. The canid ears and tail were completely absent from his being.

“Oh, rut me…” The fennec dropped his bat and took a few steps back. “Listen, Wilde...It’s just a job! A hustle, y’know!”

Prowl let out the _ strangest _ and most intimidating sound Judy had ever heard in her life. It was a blend of multiple yowls and roars. Likely of all the creatures he’d consumed. The thought made Judy tremble and her instincts _ almost _ took over.

“**Talk is cheap, Finnick! You taught Us that!**” Prowl said around his grotesque rumbles and noises. He lifted his claws, as if preparing to pounce. “**So get to the point!**”

“Ah, rut. Rut!” Finnick stumbled back, tripping over rocks, and then still trying to scramble away. Barely moving from his spot, Prowl caught him by the hind paw with a single swipe and lifted him up. Up, up and up the fennec went until the little mammal was dangling over the creature’s open maw. “Oh, oh Karma be kind! Aslan’s Pelt skinned by a mouse!”

“**Pop quiz, Finnick! What is the ever present force that keeps life from drifting off this clump of dirt?**” Prowl asked, tongue dancing near the fennec but never touching him. His mouth opened impossibly wide to reveal rows of teeth, earning yelps from the dangling fox above him.

Judy knew that her nose was going crazy as she watched, the implication of the rhetorical question’s answer sent her mind to horrible outcomes for the smaller fox. Her ears trembled as they remained upright and her foot tried to thump. The second it twitched, a pulse of pain shot up her leg and her nerves told her that she was caught on something. She pulled herself up to get a better look at the issue, squeaking at the pain from her internal injuries. Her foot was wrapped around the wheel at an awkward angle, almost as if in a snare. She glared at it. This was the second time today she’d gotten stuck in an unnatural manner.

_ So much for having lucky feet. _

“Rutting mother-mater, if you’re joking, this isn’t funny Wilde!”

Good gourds, that fennec fox has quite the foul mouth. Her mother would’ve washed her mouth out several times by now if she had used one of any of those phrases, and the swear jar would’ve been filled three times over for the same crime. Judy focused on trying to free herself, but kept an ear on the mammals behind her.

“**No? But We’re only pulling your leg.** **Don’t worry though, that’s the least of your concerns.**”

“N-No, no, no, wait dammit! Wait! Are you seriously gonna eat me!?”

“**The temptation is ...** ** _present_****.**”

“Why!? What’d I do!?”

“**You ** ** _killed_ ** ** the Bunny!**”

Judy’s heart skipped a beat and blood rushed to her ears. She paused in her endeavor to escape and recalled the moment shared in Joeystar’s office. Was it possible that Wilde..._ cared _ about her? No, he was a fox and she was a bunny. It was a bad cliché from her one-hundred percent, non-existent collection of dime store romance novellas. That sort of thing just didn’t happen. Even in Zootopia.

...Right?

“Whoa, whoa, hey! I was helping you! Big sent me to get you away from the Peak and back to him! I swear, Todd, that’s all! I saw her shove you out the cart after that bout of whiplash and saw an opportunity!”

“**So you decided to kill her!? That makes it all right!?**”

“Yeah, well, no, but—Look, as far as anyone is concerned, that Peak died in a car wreck not from a...How the scat—?”

“**What are you staring at?**”

Judy tensed. She could feel the eyes of the predators on her. Slowly she turned around to find that, yes, both Finnick and Prowl were watching her. Prowl tossed the fennec aside and approached her, tongue lashing about before it slowly recessed into his mouth. His alien form reverted to its (ironically enough) more welcoming canid appearance, losing a good few feet in height as he did. An arm's reach away, he stopped, tail coiling at his feet and ears pinned back. 

“**Bunny?**” The query was soft and accompanied by a dual-pitched whine. Honestly, if she wasn’t in so much pain, she might’ve even cooed over how _ cu _-adorable it was. And if she were not dazed from the car wreck she was in, she might have a mild panic attack over that line of thought.

Tentatively, the fox reached out to her with a clawed index, as if to prod her. She hesitated, nose twitching, before grabbing his finger in her paw.

“I’m ..._ fine_.” She squeaked when her ankle protested further twisting towards the large mammal. Prowl peered past her at the snared foot. He sniffed a few times, and then his tongue flicked out. It was called back in as Prowl pulled away from her. His angry rumble, the same one that shook Mr. Joeystar’s office, started up as he placed a paw on either end of the cart. To her shock, awe and horror, a tendril coated in fur, almost a whole new appendage, emerged from the black canid’s chest. It took hold of the steering wheel and held it steady.

“**Don’t move.**”

_ Wasn’t planning on it. _ She wanted to say. All she did was go extremely still, those blasted instincts of hers causing her to freeze up again as the Tolerable-Okay-Violet smell became apparent. Was it Prowl? Did the Parasite have an odor in this form? A way to track its prey or something? How come she hadn’t noticed it sooner? Why didn’t Wilde tell her anything about it when she mentioned it before?

These questions and others were flying through their head before they stopped. Prowl’s arms doubled in mass and musculature, like a buck whitetail bodybuilder, before he effortlessly lifted the cart up above him. The third arm stiffened around the wheel before it began to pull. In under a minute, the wheel and the trapped bunny attached to it had been forcibly removed from the now inoperable meter cart. The cart was dropped carelessly to the asphalt with a crash before Judy was cradled in Prowl’s reverted arms like a kit, the third limb receding back into his chest. 

“Uhh, thanks…?” Didn’t exactly help her with the leg caught in steering wheel issue, but now she’s out of the cart. His angry rumble shifted to the pleased one and his tail started to swish behind him. It was hard to believe the creature in front of her was the same one that had been threatening to eat another mammal just moments before. Somehow, though, the gleaming teeth that had unsettled her just earlier that day seemed to be displayed with a smile that was more sincere than sarcastic.

“**You’re very welcome.**”


	14. We The Mob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “(We da Mob!)  
We da trillest da truest  
And da realest? mothafucka'   
(We da Mob!)  
We hustle, we grind   
And we solemnly swear to neva' give a hoe a dime   
(We da Mob!)  
Undastand im da man where om from   
I rep my city till I'm done mothafucka'   
(We da Mob!)“  
— T-Pain feat Young Cash

* * *

_ This has been, without a doubt, the absolute worst day of my life. _

Twelve hours ago, he got knocked out of an ice cream shop by a rhino with a horn bigger than his brain. He had thought that would’ve been the end of it. Ohh, no. Things just got worse as the day went on, pretty much ever since that bunny hopped into his life.

She was chaos incarnate, he was sure, that was her Enhancement. To disrupt everything she touched. From civil discussions between two mammals—i.e., himself and Aleksei—to his own internal partnership with his adopted ‘Brother’, nothing got by her presence without being shaken up. Hell, now his relationship with Finnick, who had been a firm comrade in arms over the years, was in question because of her previously mentioned affect on Prowl!

** _I’m not apologizing. He had ill intentions for the Cute Bunny._ **

“I’m too tired to deal with you right now.” Nick grumbled from where he was in the back of the fennec’s van. His body ached from the forced rapid recovery, he was mentally drained from trying to regain control from his berserking brother, and he was emotionally exhausted from the confusion that Prowl’s obsession with the bunny brought. 

“Yeah, well, you ain’t my favorite mammal in the world right now, neither!” Finnick barked from the driver’s seat. The cigarette in his mouth swiveled where it hung on his lip. “Come to help your sorry tail and get roped into assault charges. Assault charges! Now I gotta play taxi for you  _ and _ a dumb bun—Hey! Don’t kick the driver!”

“Sorry, just stretching out my leg.” The smirk on Hopps’ face betrayed any of the innocence that was in her voice. Nick resisted the urge, really he did, but the grumbles that came from the fennec were the breaking point for him.

He snickered.

“Shut it, Wilde!”

“Alright, alright…” Nick held his paws up in a placating manner. He glanced at the Peacekeeper and his visage sobered. He watched her as she pulled on her foot and stretched her leg. “Feeling better, Fluff?”

“Much, actually. My Enhancement gives me a bit of a boost in the recovery department. Actually, it gives me a boost in a little bit of everything.” Hopps let out a small grunt as she pulled her leg back in and rolled her ankle. She sat up and smiled at him. “Thanks for asking.”

“Don't mention it. Really.  _ Either _ of you.” Nick added with a pointed glare aimed at the driver’s head. The fennec scoffed, but thankfully didn’t add anything else to it.

An uneasy silence overcame them, broken only by the sounds of the city. The tension was palpable, which Nick understood to be his fault. Well, to be fair it was really Prowl’s, but since he was the host, it was his by proxy. He was the one attached to the former killer, and losing control over his Brother never made him best buddies with anyone. 

Just as the quiet became tolerable enough to risk catching a few winks, it was broken.

“So!” Hopps clapped her paws together. “How long until we get to the used car lot?”

“Don’t those ears work?” Finnick snarked, glaring at the rabbit in the rear view mirror. “We’re going to Big’s. He has some questions for Nick.”

Nick grimaced. The last time he’d been in Big’s presence, the Mob Boss had been debating how to deal with his insubordination. Expulsion and banishment wasn’t really a reason to call a mammal back to their den.

** _We could eat him this time._ **

_ I let you try to do that, and your precious bunny becomes a rabbit-pawpsicle. _

** _What would that taste like? Would it be sweet? I bet she would taste sweet. She smells like she would._ **

_ I’m pretty sure if We ate the ‘Cute Bunny’, We’d be killing her. _

** _We don’t have to eat her to taste her. Just a few licks would suffice._ **

_ ...I refuse to dignify that with a response.  _ Nick crossed his arms and legs, closing his eyes as he did. His tail rested over his lap. The images that had sprung to mind were of the sort that he’d tried to avoid thinking about since puberty ended. Experience told him that that sort of thing ended in disaster, especially when species were that different.

“He can wait. We’re in the middle of an important investigation,” Hopps said. Nick cracked open an eye to watch her glare at the fennec. 

“Scat, rabbit, didn’t you learn anything before you became a Peak?” Finnick chuckled. He sneered at the bunny through the rearview mirror. “When Mr. Big wants you to talk to him, you talk to him, or you end up iced.”

Her eyes landed on him, Nick nodded in agreement.

“Mr. Big is the head of the Tundratown Family. Nothing happens there without his say so. Legal or otherwise.”

“How is that possible? The Peacekeepers of the Tundratown precinct—!”

“Are still just mammals, Carrots.” Nick cut her rant off before it could even begin. He shrugged off her glare. “Mammals are greedy, selfish and despicable beings. Our society is evidence to that. Big and his ilk, well, they exist. No amount of due process will stop that. If there be a law, there must be a law breaker. Just the way of the world.”

“But this is Zootopia!”

“Yup.” Nick interlaced his paws behind his head and let his eyes close. He did his best not to show how much the nonchalant mask hurt to don. Resetting bones was exhausting, even when he technically wasn’t the one doing it. “Where anyone can be anything. A bunny can be a cop, and a fox can be a criminal. Right Finnick?”

“Rut  _ you _ .”

“See? Finnick agrees with me.” Nick yawned, concealing a few more cracks when he slightly stretched. “Now, do yourself a favor and let me catch some shut eye. I need to be at my best. You might want to consider doing the same.”

“I don’t need you to look out for me.” Hopps huffed.

“I wasn’t talking to you. I was talking to Finnick.”

“Wilde, if we weren’t being summoned…” The fennec’s implication hung in the air as he gnawed on his cigarette. Nick snorted and slowly let the world slip away from him.

He awoke with a grunt. Something had slid into his side, and based off of the squeak it let out, it wasn’t one of the fennec’s knick-knacks. His eye cracked open and looked down. The first thing he noticed was the bunny curled against his side, with her shield resting over her legs like a blanket. Her brows were scrunched together and her nose was bouncing like a bean. The second thing he noticed was that his arm was draped over her shoulders and she was hugging it like it was some kind of stuffed animal. It was a cute sight, almost criminally so.

Which meant that there was only one explanation for this, and the suspected cause for the arrangement spoke up a second later.

** _Admit it, this feels nice._ **

_ You did this. I don’t know how, but clearly you did this. _

** _I didn’t do anything! _ **

_ That’s a load of scat and we both know it.  _ Nick scoffed. Prowl didn’t offer any alternative, so Nick took that as his cue to right his ‘Brother’s latest wrong. He reached down and pried the bunny’s paws off of his wrist, only for her to latch onto his other paw. His ears turned flat along with his stare. 

_ Really? What is she, some kind of…  _ Nick’s train of thought stalled and he groaned. “Right. Rabbit.”

Nick wasn’t averse to gaining an edge over mammals he had to hustle. So, he’d self-educated himself on the habits of other species. Sleeping habits of mammals weren’t as well protected or glossed over, and a lot of information was gleaned from books that were targeted towards first time parents. Given that he was also playing the role of a father, it was like getting the info he needed and preparing for his part. One such book commented on the communal nature of lagomorph society, and the piles that rabbit children often slept in continued until littermates left the burrow to start their own. Hopps was a grown doe, an enhanced one at that, surely she didn't need to cuddle with others.

** _She was cold, Nick._ **

_ Oh, spare me. _ Nick rolled his eyes. He looked down at the bunny that had him pinned by the arm. Her nose was still twitching. The urge to tap it was unbelievable, but he resisted. He still remembered her twisting his arm earlier. Now he had to figure out a way to keep her from inadvertently doing it again.

His thought process stalled when she shivered and nuzzled closer to his side, curling into an even tighter ball beneath her shield as she did.

_ ...Oh, come on, Karma! At least pretend to play fair. _

** _What?_ ** Prowl’s smug smile was visible in his mind's eye. Nick grit his teeth and resisted the urge to growl.

_ She’s… _

** _Yes…?_ **

_ She’s so— _

The van screeched to a halt, and the lack of a good grip had both fox and bunny sliding across the floor into the back of the front seats. The rough impact cost him whatever wind was in his lungs, and woke the rabbit from her rest. She blinked a few times before realizing where she was

“Oh! Sorry!” Hopps was quick to hop off of him. Her nose was no longer bouncing, and her ears were fully erect. “Sorry, I was just—! I mean, um—!”

The van door slammed open, and his head turned to the cause of it. Eager to avoid confronting whatever he was about to admit to his “Brother”. 

Finnick stood outside the doors with his arms crossed, and behind him stood two polar bears.

** _Aw, Scat. Not these guys again._ **

“Ah...Kevin! Reymond!” Nick smiled nervously. “How’ve you two been?”

The bears stared at him.

** _You think they’re still mad about the “See Lion” prank?_ **

“Dibs.” Reymond huffed.

“Fine.” Kevin grunted.

Their paws shot out. Reymond’s meaty paw wrapped around his throat, effectively cutting off any retort he may have had to the mammal handling. Kevin snatched Hopps up in a lower focused, but no less tighter grasp. While the Peacekeeper struggled in Kevin’s grip, Nick let out a strangled yip as he struggled for air.

** _Yeah. They’re still mad._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Finnick makes for the best ride. Expect more from the funny fennec.


	15. Can’t Hold Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can we go back,  
this is the moment  
Tonight is the night,  
we'll fight till it's over  
So we put our hands up,  
like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us”  
—Macklemore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Big Mansion. Go on, I dare you to. Or are you too chicken? Are you a scaredy kit?

* * *

Life with the Hopps’ kerfluffle had prepared Judy to anticipate grapples, and had helped make her an expert of escaping them. Excitable bunny kits required a lot of hands on contact; most mammals found this ironic considering how skittish the species generally was around different mammals. For the life of her, though, she couldn’t get out of this polar bear’s grip. 

Well, maybe not without severely hurting him, but that was a reprimand in restraint she really didn’t want to live through. It was hard enough to hear it growing up. Honestly, it only happened six...ty times.

“Stop struggling, ya dumb bunny.” She glared at Finnick, who was comfortably trailing behind the two polar bears towards the mansion they had been driven to. He didn’t appear to be impressed by her nonverbal threat. “Look, it’s standard procedure for outsiders. Things’ll go a lot smoother for you.”

“Maybe.” The bear holding her — Kevin? — grunted. Finnick shrugged.

“‘Ey, just saying. The Peak got maybe a few more minutes to live. Might as well make her comfortable for it.”

That wasn’t reassuring at all. Judy glanced over at Wilde, who seemed resigned to his fate of being carried by the throat. Or he had passed out from lack of oxygen. Either way, he didn’t appear to be of much help at the moment. The question of Prowl’s inactivity had her wondering if there was a plan being made by the sly mammal. He was clever and definitely seemed to prefer discussion over direct confrontation.

Thoughts of escape and of the red fox’s possible schemes were dashed aside once the polar bears opened the front doors to the mansion. She was greeted to the sight of an entry hall that was grand, but simple, like something out of a comic book. Her jaw popped open as she took in the marvelous chandelier that dangled over them.

“I see someone finally enjoys my personal touch to Big’s Manor.” The silvery voice belonged to an arctic fox, who descended from the stairwell towards them. Her eyes were an icy shade of blue and a cocktail dress covered her fur. She stopped several stairs from the bottom to be eye level with the two dangling mammals, her gaze latching onto the other vulpine. The smile that spread across her lips was colder than the air outside. “Welcome back, _ Nicky _.”

“_ Skylar_!” Wilde’s attempt to be jovial and nonchalant was ruined by his current predicament. The series of wheezes that followed his greeting made the vixen, Skylar, frown.

“Reymond, is that how we’re supposed to treat our guests?”

“I knew I was special!” Wilde rasped. Judy was admittedly impressed that he managed to keep his easy going smirk on his face, despite having difficulty breathing. The other polar bear earned a quick glance from the white vixen, and adjusted his grip to hold the smaller carnivore by the scruff of his neck. Wilde rubbed his throat before he spoke again, “Much better.”

“...Aren’t you going to show some gratitude?”

“Well, you know the old saying,” Wilde folded his arms behind his back. “Give the fox an inch…”

“Always such a charmer.” The vixen deadpanned. She turned her attention to Judy, and quirked a brow. “My, my, my... I always knew there was a _ real _ predator hiding inside you, Nicky, but bringing an _actual_ rabbit back to your old den?”

Wilde went silent, his eyes going blank while his smile remained in place. Judy felt the fur on the back of her neck rise, and her nose began to twitch. The white vixen descended a few steps more and Kevin held the bunny out. Her heart pounded like a drum in her ears as the vixen gave her a heavy once over. Their eyes locked, with the prey staring into the cold gaze of the larger predator, and a feeling of helplessness started to rise up. Her instincts were starting to act up again, almost worse than when she was bewitched by Prowl.

_ Oh, you think that Nicky is capable of bewitching? How adorable! _

It took a moment for the realization to sink in. Skylar was a telepath. A high tier enhancement such as telepathy was sought after by all sorts of mammals. The vixen sniffed a few times before pursing her lips.

“Goodness, what have you been doing to this bunny, Nicky? Seasoning her?”

“‘Ey, Skye? You ought to know—” Finnick started to interject.

“Quiet, Fin. The grown ups are talking.” Skylar snapped without looking away from Judy. Her paw reached out and gently cupped the bunny’s face. Judy pulled back, but the grasp was firm. “So much fire in those pretty eyes.”

_ Really, the glaring is uncalled for. I’m giving you quite the compliment here. _

“Hasn’t anyone ever taught you about personal space?” Judy grumbled, wishing that she could incinerate the vixen on the spot with her eyes alone.

_ Now, now. There is no need for that sort of imagery. _

“I have half a mind to charge you with assault and kitnapping.”

“You are precious!” Skylar chuckled. Her smile was all teeth, but it was the gleam in her eye that sent a chill down Judy’s spine. “I could just eat you up.”

A low growl rumbled through the hall and all eyes went to the fox in Reymond’s paw. Judy almost recoiled at the grotesque mixture of features, Prowl’s milky eyes encompassed Wilde’s head and his teeth were bared through Wilde’s muzzle. Looking back at the vixen, Judy was surprised to find satisfaction in her gaze. Her paw released the bunny’s face and she went to inspect the darkening fur of the fox.

“Ahh, there he is.” Skylar reached out to handle the fox like she did the rabbit, but a snap of the jaws had her recoil with a laugh. “Feisty! You must not have eaten yet.”

A sense of foreboding rippled through Judy. She knew what Prowl was, what it had done, and the implications of Skylar’s ease around it was frightening. Was this vixen a taboo connoisseur? Was she going to try and...and eat her? 

As if reading her mind—and considering her telepathy, she probably did—Skylar burst into laughter and finished her descent of the stairwell.

“Come along. We’ll get you two something to eat before meeting with Papa.”

The polar bears followed, with Judy and Wilde forced to as well. Prowl’s growling, and features, receded into the red fox by the time they reached the end of the first hallway. The first floor was like a maze, with so many twists and turns, that Judy had already become lost. Trying to keep track of each turn and how far they went down each hall was maddening.

“Oh you give the moderate contractor far too much credit.” Skylar chirped. A smirk was sent from over her shoulder. _ It wouldn’t do any good to let a Peak know the layout. _

“Get out of my head.”

“Or else what? You’ll arrest me? I’d like to see that day in court!” Skylar laughed. Judy scowled and glanced at the indifferent smirk on Wilde’s face. Were all foxes like this? Keen on finding enjoyment in the suffering of others?

_Depends. Are all bunnies so speciest?_

Judy glared at the back of the vixen’s head. She was not speciest. She worked to keep equality and peace for all mammals. The vixen waved a paw placatingly.

“Of course, darling. Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Unbidden, the recent memory of waking up in the van flashed through her head. Her ears flushed and drooped, while Skylar let out another titter. Thankfully, she didn’t comment further, instead she continued to lead them through the twists and turns. Finally, they came upon a large dining room, centered with a long table that was overlooked by a portrait of an elderly shrew.

They were seated beside each other, in chairs of ridiculous sizes, obviously meant for the large predators that had mammal-handled them. From the back of the chairs, large restraints snapped around their waists to keep them in place.

“Wow, he’s going all out for this…” Wilde muttered. Judy glanced at him and he met her gaze, a subtle and quick shake of his head deterring her from asking. She noticed Finnick lingered by the door before he followed the bears out.

Skylar sat across from them, with a small bell in front of her that she promptly rang. Instantly, a polar bear that was thinner than average arrived at her side.

“Jorge, please tell Remmy that Nicky has decided to join us for a meal. His old usual, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course,” Jorge said, nodding. “And for the, uh, bunny?”

“...” Skylar stared at Judy intently for a moment, her smile widening by the second. It was met with another glare. The vixen let out another titter before she waved her paw. “A few pickings from the garden will suffice. The list is already yours.”

“It will be done.” Jorge nodded and blinked away. Skylar intertwined her paws and looked at Wilde.

“So, Nicky,” she said. “How is Mother doing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perfect title choice. Nailed it. Totally matches the whole theme of the chapter—Hold that thought, got a call from the editors’ table. Oh hi, Mark! Wait slow down—What? ...you mean—But that—WHAT CONTRACTION!?!  
...Oh.  
...Ohh...That would explain the jubilation over the ceiling and its ability to contain ‘us’.  
...Ah, yes. That is a problem. Crud, and we already missed the post date. ...Well, maybe no one will notice! ...I’m an optimist! ...Since I said so! ...Yeah, well, your mom!
> 
> Ugh, boring conversation anyway.


	16. House of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And since we know that dreams are dead  
And life turns plans up on their head  
I will plan to be a bum  
So I just might become someone”  
—Twenty One Pilots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick eats, Prowl loves sweets.

* * *

Outwardly, Nick kept his composure. His gaze remained on the vixen across from him, and the confidant smirk he bore to the world’s cruelty remained unshaken. A glimpse inside was another story entirely. Memories flashed through his head. A few good, but mostly bad.

Sounds of a vixen in tears in the dead of night were heard clear as day. They kept him from slumbering when other good little kits would have slept, they prompted him to leave whereas other good little kits would have stayed. Overlooking a sickly older fox from afar, falling in and out of illness; Mailing illicit profits to her for her welfare rather than his own.

** _Nick!_ ** Prowl’s curt prompt stirred him from his musing.

“Eh, you know how Honey is.” Nick shrugged. He picked up a silver spoon and started to investigate it. “She’s more worried about “The Shepherds” getting their voodoo magic juice in our breakfast.”

“Glad to hear that she’s doing well. I was tempted to stop by and give her a few...helpful nudges.” Skye tittered as her eyes locked with his. There was a _ nudge _ that was met by a vehement growl from his Brother. 

** _If food doesn’t arrive soon, I’m going to eat _ ** **her****_._ **

“There’s no need for that,” he said. When the spoon was set down, he glanced at the latch around his waist. Big wasn’t planning on surprising them mid-meal, was he? The last time that had happened...well, there was one less polar bear on the security staff the next morning.

Pondering on the subject came to a halt as Jorge reappeared between him and Hopps, a tray held over his head with one paw. Normally, this would be the time when Nick would make a tasteless joke about Jorge’s haste in delivery, just for the irony of it. However, the third voice he argued with most days let out a grumble, so he decided to keep his remark to himself, lest he risk losing the “free” meal. 

The polar bear placed a golden covered plate in front of him before doing the same to Hopps. He took hold of the covers and teleported away, leaving a _ very _ happy fox and a bemused rabbit. The wonderful smell of processed chocolate and fresh fruit wafted up to his nose.

** _Chocolate and blueberries are the Celestials’ gift to the living! The only way this could be better is if there were Tater Tots!_ **

Nick didn’t realize that he was salivating until Skye started to laugh. Annoyed, hungry, and embarrassed, he closed his muzzle with a clack and covered it with a paw. The vixen only began to laugh harder at him, and his ears went flat.

“Goodness! You really don’t know how to control yourself, do you Nicky?” She finally managed to get out. Calmer, she gestured to the dish. “Go on. Papa would rather speak to you while full, but is willing to let you wait.”

** _If you don’t, I will. Please let me eat, Nick. It’s been so long since I ate at a table..._ **

_ Rut that! You will be messy and grooming will be in order afterwards! And knowing how impatient you are, you’d try to start as soon as We finish. Hippity Hopps already has enough ammunition on Us as it is. _

** _Why are you wasting time thinking about it then!? Dive, you fool!_ **

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Nick murmured before his muzzle dropped into the deep dish. He didn’t lap at the melted treat so much as he did inhale it.

Contrary to popular belief, canids can ingest chocolate, but the systems inside were not designed to process it, and it was considered fatal in large amounts for many mammals. As such, the small quantities that were sold as desserts were considered a delicacy by many and were priced as such. The portion he was currently submerging his face in would be enough to take out an entire herd of antelope. Thankfully, Prowl was there to pick up the slack. Before the sweet treat could reach his stomach, it was being redirected through Prowl, broken down into molecules that were distributed through his Brother’s system. Nick was left with most of the blueberries as a result, which he was perfectly fine with.

“It never gets any easier to watch.” Skye murmured. He would’ve snarked back at her, but he was far too engrossed in his meal. A sense of dignity reared its head when Skye spoke aloud.

“For your information, Peaky, that is the _ finest _ and most expensive dark chocolate that money can buy. Please do consider that _ some _ predators are civilized mammals.”

Nick pulled himself out of the half-empty dish just in time for it to bounce when Hopps broke out of her restraints and leapt onto the table. She stood nose to nose with Skye, who appeared amused at the turn the evening took. He, admittedly, would have the same look on his face if he weren’t otherwise preoccupied with remembering how to eat his meal like a civilized mammal instead of a half-starved savage.

“Listen, I don’t know who you are, nor do I care, but we are in the middle of a missing mammal case.” Hopps poked Skye in the snout and Nick immediately stopped eating. Prowl didn’t pester him to continue, both of them watching the vixen as her hackles rose.

“Are _ you _ trying to threaten _ me _?” Skye’s eyes narrowed and Hopps matched the glare.

“The Peacekeepers don’t threaten civilians. We warn them off,” the brave (or more likely crazy) bunny huffed. “Don’t interfere.”

“I’m sure that the implication of ‘Or Else’ is enough to warrant it left unsaid?” Skye snarked. Hopps’ paw balled into a fist, but her ears remained erect and her face became stern. She pulled herself away from the vixen, crossing her arms as a smile spread across her face.

The abrupt change in posture, from confrontation to confidence, left the lone tod wondering if he should try to finish his meal now or have it boxed up so he could enjoy the show.

** _Eat it now. I refuse to die on anything other than a full stomach._ **

_ Pretty sure that’s _ my _ stomach._

** _Semantics!_ **

The growing banter within his head was once again sidelined by real world drama. Skye was standing in her seat, paws flat on the table and teeth _ bared _ at the rabbit.

“I will skin you alive and send you back to your family’s hovel, you impudent little—!”

_ And that’s our cue to step in between two fighting females. Prowl? _

** _Ohh, no. Never again. I’m not that stupid._ **

_ Chicken._

** _Bitch!_ **

“Skye.”

All eyes went to the firm, yet soft spoken voice that came from the doorway. Cradled in the paw of yet another Polar Bear, was a large arctic shrew dressed in a fine white suit and a dark silk shirt. In the shrew’s paw was a cane tipped with a finely cut gem, which he then used to point at Hopps.

“Please remove your paws from the surface of my dining table.”

Hopps blinked. She turned to Nick, eyes asking hundreds of questions within the one glance, while he tried to will one message to her: _ Sit down and shut up. Sit down and shut up. Sit down and shut up. Sit down and shut up! _

“And you are?”

Nick wanted to cry, but managed to resist the urge. He was going to end up getting killed because this crazy rabbit just invented a new level of stupid. Prowl’s strange obsession with the bunny was going to make him fight for her, and doing that would inevitably result in one outcome: Fox and Bunny-flavored Pawpsicles. Hopefully the shrew has the decency to remember that any monetary gain from Nick’s demise was supposed to go to his next of kin.

“Right now, I am a concerned citizen of Zootopia. That alone should have a _ Peacekeeper _ that _ I _ invited into my home respect _ my _ territory and those who dwell within it.” The shrew waited until he was set on the tabletop to stand and lean on his cane. He gave Hopps a calm stare and arched a bushy brow. “Well?”

After a long pause, the rabbit backed up and hopped down to her chair. Her arms remained crossed, and the shrew smiled at her as a parent to a child for doing what they were told.

“Thank you.” He strode forward, blatantly (possibly, purposefully hypocritically) making use of the space she had just vacated. “Now, I’m sure you’ve heard some things about me from your fellow Peacekeepers, and I will tell you right now that everything you’ve heard is the truth. We’re all animals here. We have _ needs _. How we fulfill those needs is different between all of us. Personally, I see myself as a business-male with questionable ethics—but what business-male isn’t?—who helps others fulfill their needs.”

** _...Is...Is he—?_ **

_ Yes. He’s monologuing. _

** _But..._** **Why** **_!?_ **

_ I have absolutely no idea. _

It was a bizarre situation. Normally, when one was called to the Big Manor, they were dragged to the den, thrown at Big’s feet and belittled themselves in order to appease his ego. (There was some kind of honor code for mafia members, but Nick never really fit in with that crowd all too well. Oh, sure, he loved the money it earned him, but it wasn’t _ him _ . Or so Prowl liked to say.) Having Mr. Big come to him, speaking and _ pacing _ as opposed to slouching in a chair, or paw, was sending off all sorts of red flags.

“Uh, sir?” Hoops spoke up, cutting off a simile that Nick was sure was _ extremely _ speciest towards opossums. The shrew stopped talking and met her gaze. It was hard to tell with those eyebrows sometimes. “This is probably out of line, but, _ who _ are you? And why were we strapped to these chairs? By holding me here, I hope you realize that you’re interfering in an official Peacekeeper investigation and are susceptible to charges of aiding and abetting mammals of interest.”

Nick stared at the rabbit, jaw agape, as she casually threatened to arrest the mob boss to his face. 

** _...So...Cute._ **

_ Remind me that We need to discuss your use of that word. _

** _Admit it, you’re jealous._ **

_ Of her lacking survival instincts? Yeah. Yeah I’m _ so _ jealous._

** _Obviously. Hence why I said it._ **

“...Skye—?” The shrew looked at the white furred vixen.

“She’s not joking, Papa.”

“I see.” The shrew settled on his cane and tilted his head. “Apologies, I’m used to mammals knowing who I am. Salvador Big, Godfather of the Grande Familia.” A toothy smile spread across his muzzle. “You may refer to me as _ Mr. _ Big.”


	17. Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In the corner of my heart  
Deep in the corner of my mind  
I've been keepin' hope alive  
That you won't leave me behind  
Every time I think that we're straight  
Everybody else will get in the way  
I don't know what else I can say  
Baby I did everything”  
— Rynx feat. Drew Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big trouble in the middle of Tundratown. Get yer snow pants, folks. Winter is coming.
> 
> —OR—
> 
> The Side Quest starts now.

* * *

Dramatic, that was the first word that came to mind when Judy would later think about the shrew who called himself _ Big _. A mammal that had, for a time, kept a dangerous killer like Prowl on a leash. As an Enforcer, if what Finnick has said was true. For the life of her, Judy couldn’t really imagine Wilde or Prowl as a mobster’s muscle.

_ Well, maybe Wilde… _ Judy thought, imagining the fox in a slim pinstripe suit, with a matching hat tipped over his head. Her ears warmed and she quickly replaced the Fox with his killing alter ego, and nearly guffawed at the image it constructed. A paw clasped over her mouth and a small _ snrk _ was able to slip between her fingers.

_ Hopefully, no one had heard that. _ Her eyes glanced around the table, taking in the bewildered stares before finally landing on the tod that was staring at her, jaw partially open. Her ears fell to hide the dark hue they had gained. _ Aw, rotten tomatoes… _

_ Holy scat, is that a curse for you?! That is so adorable! _ She glared at the vixen across from her. Skylar—or was it Skye?—seemed indifferent to the ongoing conversation at first glance, but the gleam in her icy blues told Judy that the female fox was ready to burst into laughter.

“Finish eating your meal, Nicky. I will not speak to you while you’re hungry.”

The fox returned to his bizarre meal post haste, and Mr. Big kept his full attention on her. A feat she was not able to reciprocate—thanks to darned rabbit habits of times long gone, and annoying vixens who couldn’t keep out of others minds. Admittedly, the shrew had an abundance amount of confidence that she was in awe of. Here she had foolishly thought that Wilde was an infuriating mammal with a large ego. 

_ Oh, he does, dear. It’s about as large as your forearm. _

_ What does that have to—? _ There was a cackle from the telepath as her ears went erect and burned a beet red. _ ...Oh._

“...Sweet cheese and crackers…”

“Ah, I see that you finally understand the situation you find yourself in.” Mr. Big drew her mind away from the image that Skylar or Skye or whatever-her-name-is had just planted in her head. Judy blinked before realizing that she had uttered her father’s favorite non-curse aloud. He thought it was because—? Well, that is admittedly better than being thought of as a stereotypical bunny.

“Yes! Yes, that is the, uh, phrase of revelation we rabbits are known to utter. Especially about meeting crime lords for the first time.” Judy made sure to give a pointed glare to the smirking vixen whose mouth was starting to open. “And nothing else.”

“Heard weirder things from species I’ve dealt with.” Mr. Big shrugged. “Admittedly, they were mostly repulsive slurs, right before they were begging and sniveling for their livelihoods.”

The implication of his words along with the choice terms to degrade others almost made her speak up. Almost. She caught the manic gleam in the shrew’s beady eye, however, and decided to let it go.

For now. 

Instead she focused on a more important, and relevant, topic.

“Why did you send Finnick after us?”

“I sent Finnick to retrieve _ Nicky_. You weren’t supposed to be joining us.”

A low growl came from the fox, and milky eyes glared over the edge of the bowl. Big didn’t pay it much mind. That he was either so sure of his own abilities or the abilities of his people to handle an irate _ parasite_—the fact that the parasite (or Wilde) was getting so worked up for her left the rabbit with a weird feeling in her stomach—Judy admittedly had to give him some respect. The enraged reptilian appearance of Prowl went to the forefront of her mind before she pushed it back and the shiver that threatened to follow it.

_ Hold on, what was that? Let me see, Bunny. _

_ How many times do I have to tell you? _ Judy glared daggers at the impassive vixen, willing her to burst into flames. _ Get out of my head! _

_ Oh, but it’s so entertaining in here. You really don’t know how anything in this city operates, do you? I will admit that you’ve got me beat on agricultural know-how. _

“...Is she ignoring me?” Big’s voice had an edge to it that managed to stir Judy from her mental debate with the arctic fox. Her mouth popped open to deny the accusation, apologize, and to request he tell his pet psychic to back off, but the fox beside her beat her to the punch.

“Don’t take it personally, sir,” Wilde said around a mouthful of his meal. “She does that a lot. I think it’s a rabbit thing.”

Judy opened her mouth to rebuke that, but then closed it when she realized he actually might be onto something. She wasn’t the only Hopps bunny to get lost in thought.

“Since we’re on the subject, though, was there any reason in particular you wanted to see me?”

“Are you both full, then?”

“I don’t think We know what full is, but We’re close enough to it.” Wilde shrugged. He dipped a claw into his bowl, scooped up some residue on the rim, and licked it off.

_Wow, he’s got a long tongue. How can he stomach so much of that stuff? Isn’t he a predator?_ She glanced at his chocolate caked fangs, but she looked away before he noticed her stare. Another glare was directed at the vixen when she telepathically snorted. 

_Some bunny's got a fetish._

_For knocking teeth out of fox muzzles, yeah. It’s a hobby. Care to indulge me?_

“Prowl is willing to listen...so long as Skylar stops messing with Our—_His _ rabbit.”

Great, so it’s the serial killing parasite that has taken a liking to her. Getting such attention from Wilde would’ve been more bearable.

_ Aww, that’s so sweet. _ Skye’s tittering had her left eye twitching. A soft musical began, faint and distant in the back of her head. _ Certain as the sun... _

_ What are you—Is that Dingo music!? How are you doi—? _

_ Oh, you know this song! That makes this so much better… _Skye laughed as the classical orchestra in the distance of her memory suddenly sounded as if it were around her.

_ Rises in the East... _The vixen continued, and the bunny’s ears, were they able to, would’ve erupted into flames once she placed the lyrics.

_ No! Wait, it isn’t—! I don’t—! _

_ Tale as old as time, Song as old as Rhyme, a Bunny and her Beast. _ The vixen’s altered rendition was followed by a cacophony of laughter.

_ It’s not like that! _ Had she not been able to keep her composure, Judy would’ve already leapt at the vixen by now. Honestly, Skye was able to get under her nerves so well because she reminded her of some of her more...adventurous sisters.

_ Aww, I’ve always wanted a middle sister! _

“A _ middle _ sister? What are you trying to say?” Judy asked aloud, rising in her seat with her paws on the table and glaring at the vixen. Eyes went to the arctic fox and her composure cracked. She started to laugh behind a paw.

“Goodness, Bunny, you are _ so _ adorable! No wonder Nicky likes you so much.” She dabbed a tear from her eye. “Oh so small and easy to handle, even when angry. You really should learn to take a compliment, though. Ah, but I guess that’s charming in its own way. It reminds me of how the big bad Prowl used to treat my little sister, Fr—”

“That’s enough, Skylar!” Mr. Big snapped. Skye’s amused muzzle dropped down and her ears fell back.

“Yes, Papa.” Her voice was but a whisper and a faint presence that hadn’t been noticed until it was gone vanished from Judy’s head. Mr. Big nodded and returned his attention to Wilde.

“Nicky, you were like family to us—Both you and your ‘Brother’. Your inability to keep him in check filled me with so much disappointment.” Wilde actually looked like he felt regret after that comment. It implied he had some sort of strong connection with the shrew, and if he was as guilty as he looked right now, Judy wondered if that had been the only family he’d known. “That paternal love is the only reason why you’d been banished rather than iced. Now, I ask that you return this favor, this gesture of family, by fulfilling my request.”

Wilde managed to meet the shrew’s gaze and nodded once. Judy stared at him incredulous. He couldn’t seriously think about helping this mammal _now_, right? They had a case to solve!

“What do you need, sir?”

“Despite my best efforts to keep it quenched, word has spread of Skye’s...talent. There have been attempts to acquire her by others. During the Familia’s Gathering...It happened.” Big began to pace and a chill became apparent in the air. Frost began to gather around the wood he paced as his gestures became more violent. Ice formed beneath his paws as his voice rose. “Grr, I knew I should’ve been more careful! Hubris, my kryptonite!”

“P-Papa,” Skye reached out with her paw to the irate shrew. She, like Wilde and Judy, was starting to tremble as the temperature in the room dropped well beyond her species’ comfort level. “P-Papa, p-please, you’re going to fr-freeze us.”

“Yes...I’m sorry, my dear. My darling Skye.” Big took a few breaths and rubbed his muzzle. He walked over and took a digit from the vixen in his paw, Patting it affectionately. “It just...I never would’ve expected, I never would’ve anticipated a mammal—No, a _ pest _ to sneak into _ my _ home! When I find out who they are, oh I _ will _ make them regret it!”

As the room temperature returned to a comfortable norm—and the chattering of her teeth stopped—Judy realized that this was not just an angry mob boss, but a distressed Enhanced mammal. Finnick had mentioned that mammals either listened to Big or got iced, but she hadn’t expected that he meant it _ literally_. The shrew had started to grumble under his breath, speaking so fast and high pitched that she could only make out every other third word as he added a foreign language to his arsenal of murmurs. Despite not understanding a word of this new dialect, Judy knew he was starting to wind himself up again, thanks to the plummeting temperature.

“Mr. Big, uh, sir,” she said. The Shrew snapped his head up and glared icily at her. “I, uh, if there’s anything the Peacekeepers can do to help—?”

“If I wanted a _Peak’s_ help I would’ve asked for it on the night that my daughter was kit-napped!”


	18. Hey Driver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dark skies, I feel my heels burning  
False high 'til the end of the road  
No doubt I've got a lot of learning  
Hey Driver to the top of the world”  
—Lucky Boys Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh...I hate getting sick. Carry on, story. As you were.

* * *

The _ only _ thing that the Rainforest District and Tundratown had in common was that water was loosely affiliated with their climates. Granted it was better than trudging through the desert of Sahara Square, but not by much. Nick could already feel his coat becoming matted and the urge to pant, even in the cooler night air, was high. Although, there was probably another reason for that.

_ You’re anxious, Prowl. What’s up? _

His Brother hesitated before speaking, which was never a good sign, as it meant Prowl was troubled. That meant Nick was either going to be embarrassed, annoyed, or both depending on the topic that had occupied the mutualistic being’s mind.

** _Fru-Fru has been taken. _ ** Nick almost let out a sigh of relief. A reasonable concern, for once, that wouldn’t agitate the fox as he addressed it. Prowl continued, a squirming sensation developed in Nick’s gut as he shared his unease. ** _I’ve never seen The Big One so upset before._ **

The fox hummed and pondered the situation they’d left not a few hours ago. Chance at a polite conversation ended with Mr. Big’s outburst. Hopps wanted clarification, and it was given to her by Skye. Thankfully, she did so verbally in order to avoid further stress that would wind up the on edge shrew. She, as Nick already knew, was Big’s adopted daughter; brought into the family as a kit, before Fru-Fru was even a thought. The sappy happy mob family life story was skimmed over, as was Nick’s part in said reject of a sitcom, and then the vixen elaborated on the shrew’s words.

Apparently, some moron had mistakenly told an even larger moron that it was Big’s _ biological _ daughter who had the gift of mental gab. That larger moron made a mammoth-sized mistake by not only breaking into Big’s Manor while the head of the house, and The Boss of the Family, was out; not only attacked and hospitalized a good amount of Big’s Moderate Polar Bear Muscle, but they abducted Fru-Fru along with some personal belongings.

Nick had actually face pawed when he had heard that. Sure, it was likely an attempt to make it seem like a robbery that had escalated, but even doing _ that _ was a dumb idea. The Families don’t like being targeted by small time criminals, and usually deal with such mammals in a permanent manner. They left such matters to their Enforcers to deal with.

** _Ah, those were good times. Things were simpler then. _ ** Prowl’s gravelly baritone was wistful. ** _Stop thinking about it. It’s making me hungry._ **

“We _ just _ ate.” Nick rolled his eyes. 

“Speak for yourself, Wilde.” Ah yes, and there was his ever present escort. She was trudging along behind him and had been in a mood since Big and Skye snubbed her. The sullen and silent ride to the Rainforest District—courtesy of a begrudging fennec fox, who did not want to be at Big’s Manor when the Mob Boss was in a fury—was made so much longer. Her pouting like this wouldn’t make his life any easier, so he tried to alleviate the tension.

“Look, Carrots, I get that you’d much rather find Beaverson—”

“_Otterton_.”

“S’what I said.” Nick smirked as he felt her glare fall on his back. “Look, you want to find the guy, I get it. I’ll help you until the next twelve hours are up, and _ then _ we can go our separate ways.”

** _What!? No! We never discussed that!_ **

_ Shut up. _

** _B-but the Cute Bunny—!_ **

_ Later. _

** _But—!_ **

_ Prowl! _ Nick almost risked a glare at his tie. Thankfully, the tone was enough to quiet his ‘Brother’, so he kept his mask of indifference in place and ducked under a low hanging branch. “If this is not resolved swiftly, Fru-Fru’s abduction is going to result in a very _ angry _ and very _ powerful _ Enhanced Mammal releasing his very _ loyal _ underlings on an extremely unprepared Zootopia. It would be worse than The Fracture!”

“Before all of that, _ you _ would be iced.” Hopps surmised, eyes flat. She wasn’t wrong, that was why this became priority numero uno in Nick’s mind. He grinned at her.

“See, I knew you weren’t just another dumb bunny.”

No sooner had the response left his lips was a swift and brutal assault made on his left ear. 

** _She is a _ ** **Cute ** ** _Bunny._ **

This time, he did glare at his tie, and was mildly surprised to find it glaring back. Prowl’s unannounced manifestations wasn’t new, but it was the first time he’d done so with an audience, let alone in the open night. 

“We will discuss this later, Prowl.” The warning came through gritted teeth. Green eyes glared into milky white splotches, and a curled lip was met by a toothy grin. A throat being cleared had both of them look at the other mammal present.

“Do I even want to know?” Hopps’ brow quirked and her ears had gone half-lopsided. Judging by the cocked hip, crossed arms and thumping foot, she found no amusement in their spat. Nick gave another quick glare to his ride-along and psionically nudged Prowl to recede. The ungrateful blob that he _ allowed _ to inhabit his body did so reluctantly.

“It’s not important.” Nick stroked the tie down with a paw, dismissing the remnants of his Brother’s manifestation. He took in the surroundings and spotted a street sign next to a rope bridge that led to a massive tree. His paws clapped together and he smiled. “Bingo. Views From Vine, right off Tujunga. Fun fact: This place used to be the go-to honeymoon getaway for the rich and famous back when movies were _ original_. None of those C.G.I. riddled remakes, sequels or, Karma save us, the _ prequels_...Honestly, sometimes I think kit movies are the only ones that have some semblance of originality to them.”

Hopps gave him a sidelong look and he shrugged. 

“Prowl likes Dingo movies. There’s too many musicals, in my opinion, but Brian Redfurred is the only fox that got Robin Hood down pat. Well, him and Cary Ylvis.”

** _You loved Floatzen and you know it!_ **

_ That is a secret We will take to the grave. _

** _I promised nothing of the sort!_ **

“That certainly explains a lot. But, who the haystack is Cary Ylvis?” Hopps asked as they started to cross the bridge.

“Who the hay—? You _rural_ mammals are so deprived, aren’t you?” Nick shook his head and looked up at the cloudy sky. It was mostly for dramatic effect, but he felt a lurch in his gut crossing over the huge ravine, and really didn’t want to think about it. “These are going to be the longest twelve hours of my life. I can feel it.”

** _She...I...We must remedy this! _ **

_ Why? And don’t you dare say ‘because she’s Cute’ or something. _

** _It’s for the good of all Mammals to know the humor and wisecracks of _ ** **Males In Tights****_! Okay, here’s the plan: Save Fru-Fru, find Emmitt, and then educate the Cute Bunny with a movie marathon and chocolate back in Our den!_ **

_ Right, take a rabbit doe back to Our den. Sure. Because that’s definitely going to happen. _ Nick scoffed. The day he took this bunny back to his den was the day he became a tax paying citizen of the city. The very thought was ridiculous.

He and Hopps walked up to the door of the tree house, and after a brief search for the bell, found it behind some greenery. A gentle chime rang out upon pressing it, and a silence ensued. That silence lasted for all of three minutes. Hopps’ foot began to thump and her nose began to twitch.

“I don’t have time for this…” She mumbled, before she went to the door and knocked, which was followed by another ring of the bell. Nick arched a brow and wondered what she’d meant by that.

** _Maybe she likes having Us help her that much?_ **

_ You’re imagining things based off of your bias. I’m a fox. She’s a bunny. It doesn’t work like that. _

** _Well...maybe she likes me more than you!_ **

_ Then she’s a sadist and that’s a whole different set of reasons of why we should _ not _ stick around her. _

“Mr…” Hopps looked back at him and he rolled his eyes. A step forward and he banged on the door.

“Open up, Manchas! It’s the Peacekeepers! We have you surrounded—Oof!” His paw went to the jostled ribs that had just taken a firm Bunny elbow in the side. She glared at him and he shrugged while rubbing his side. “What? I’ve always wanted to say that.”

With a roll of her eyes, she returned her attention to the door and knocked again. “Mr. Manchas! We just want to ask you some questions about what happened to Fru-Fru!” 

The scratch of claws on wood had both of their ears perk up. The door opened and one of the panther’s green eyes peeked through the crack.

“What happened to Fru-Fru? You should be asking…” the door pulled open to reveal the right side of his face and neck littered with small scars. The right eyelid was shut and appeared to sink into his skull. “What happened to _ me_!”

“Wha...Did Mr. Big do this to you?” Hopps asked. A reasonable line of thought, given the shrew’s profession and character. It wasn’t beyond him to punish mammals for their failure. Still...Nick swallowed and pointed at a particularly long and deep gash going over his now useless eye.

“Those are too big to come from, uh, Big. And clawing mammals who fail him isn’t his usual M.O.”

“He saved me…” Manchas whispered, gaze staring off at something only he could see. “From _ them_.”

“_ Them_?” Hopps pressed. Her notepad and pen were out. The panther shivered before he spoke again.

“An otter and a wolf. They had torn through the Bears...I was the only one left to protect her. The wolf had grabbed Miss Big, and I was left to fend against his otter…” Manchas’ claw dug into the door and he shrank down. Clearly the attack had traumatized him. Nick wasn’t surprised; Manchas wasn’t Enhanced. He wasn’t a bodyguard. He was a _ driver_, an employee of Big’s legit business.

** _Pussy._ **

_ A: That’s speciest. B: Harsh. _

** _But true._ **

_Can’t argue that._

“This otter...was he Enhanced? Can you describe him?” Hopps asked. Nick glanced at her dryly, before he looked back at the trembling panther. If it only took an otter and a wolf to get past Big’s grunts—who were _ meaner _ than the average bear—and the _ panther _ was more afraid of the smaller mammal, then what did she think the answer to her first question was? He snorted.

“Carrots, we’ve already established that you’re not very good with this whole questioning thing—”

“I don’t know.”

“...Hold that thought, Fluff—What do you mean you don’t know?” Nick glared at the panther. He shrank down even further.

“I don’t know! The otter, he was rabid. Crazy! He looked..._ Savage…_”

“Mammals don’t just turn _ savage_, Manchas.” Nick crossed his arms. Hopps gave him another elbow in the side. He almost yipped. That jab had some power behind it and got him in a sore spot. “Jiminy Cricket, Carrots!”

“Shut up, Wilde.” Hopps gave Manchas her full attention. “So the otter was savage, what about the Wolf? Can you describe him? Did he have an Enhancement?”

“The wolf? No...None that I could see. He was...I think he had said something? Yes. He said something and the Otter attacked…”

“What? What did he say?” Hopps’ ears were full erect and her nose was twitching. Manchas furrowed his brow. The bunny reached out as if to put a small paw on his, but decided against it, and instead gestured to the interior of his home. “We can discuss this inside if you want? So you can sit down?”

“No, I’m...I know I heard him. He said...He said ‘Night Howler’.” No sooner had the word left his muzzle did his lone eye go vacant and his paw dropped from the door. A blank look crossed his face. “I am tired now. Good evening.”

The door slammed shut.

** _...That wasn’t weird at all._ **

“Eh, it’s not that different from the hospitality most mammals show me.” Nick shrugged and slipped his paws in his pocket. A sad fact of life he’d gotten accustomed to. Usually, he’d just hustle the mammal later. This cat would be exempt from it, given his bad luck.

“You saw his face. He’s probably traumatized. Poor guy.” Hopps turned to lead him away. “Come on, Nick. Let’s g—”

She cut herself short as an ear swiveled around towards the door. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear wh—?”

A loud crash came from within the domicile. Nick glanced at the rabbit right as she looked towards him. They looked at the door again and started to approach it. Another glass shattered and with it was a low groan. Hopps started, and then raced for the handle.

“Mr. Manchas!”

** _Do not let her open that door!_ **

_ Why not? This is her job. _

“Mr. Manchas, is everything okay?” Hopps asked again, knocking on the door. She had pulled her shield from her back and turned the handle. “This is Peacekeeper Hopps, if there’s anyone there, announce yourself now!”

The silence she was getting had his hackles rising. An uneasy feeling settled in his gut.

** _Do NOT let her go in there! _ **Prowl’s desire to protect the rabbit was thrown into conflict with every instinct in his body screaming at him to leave the area. The mixed reaction made him hesitate. Logic and reason forced their way through the conflicting feelings.

“Shouldn’t you call for backup or something?” He asked. Another yowl echoed in the night, and he felt his heart hammer in his chest.

“No time!” Hopps shoved the door open. “Z.P.D., paws in the air!”

“Carrots, wait!” Nick grabbed for her. He missed. The door bounced off of the wall. A glowing green eye greeted them from down the hallway where the moonlight didn’t reach. A growl rumbled through the air. The rabbit took one step forward.

“Mr. Manchas? Are you okay?”

** _Get her out of there, Nick! We cannot fight him in his den!_ **

_ I know. _ Nick grabbed her shoulder. “Carrots, we need to go.”

“Let me just—!”

The words were cut off by another, deeper growl. Nick’s hackles rose again. Normally, predators—enhanced or not—could discern their fellows’ more unsettling noises. A wolf could tell what a lion’s growl meant, and a lion would likewise know how to respond to a wolf’s growl. The noise from this panther, however, was just that.

Indiscernible.

Unintelligible.

_Loud_.

Noise.

That never meant anything good.

“We ar**e leaving!**” Prowl left her no opportunity to broker an argument. His brother hoisted her up and tore away from the tree just as the panther made his leap with a roar.


	19. Top of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I remember the nights  
Caught up in dreaming my goodbyes  
Watching the door for anything more than an ordinary life  
I remember the days  
New beginnings on an open page  
With something to prove  
And nothing to lose,  
not a soul to betray  
Here I am  
Living a dream that I can't hold  
Here I am on my own”  
— Greek Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prowl doesn’t mind running, Judy doesn’t enjoy heights, and Savage!Manchas finds himself in a sticky situation.

* * *

Staring down a savage panther was not something Judy had ever thought she’d need to prepare herself for. Chasing down a cheetah, or bringing down a rhino, sure. That was kits’ play. Meeting the gaze of a mammal who failed to show any sense of self? That wasn’t in the manual.

Her nose was twitching and her ears were full erect. Her mind raced as she took in the feline’s graceful and dangerous posture. The way his pupil had turned into a slit, the tears adorning his clothes, and the sudden elegance with his quadrupedal posture was... _ unnerving_. Then there was the growl.

_ Lay me out in the cabbage patch to dry, that growl could _ _ kill _ _ a Moderate bunny! _ She shivered. And it probably could, too. Moderate rabbits _ had _ been known to die of fright. Their systems can’t handle all of the excitement, too much adrenaline made their beating hearts pop—A much rarer occurrence than the more commonplace heart attack. Thankfully, most instances of such deaths were _ archaic _ by even her grandfather’s standards.

Never before had Judy been so grateful she was made of sterner stuff. She’d have to give her grandfather an extra hug the next time she saw him.

“We ar**e leaving!**” Prowl enveloped Wilde before the words finished leaving his muzzle and he unceremoniously snatched Judy up around her waist. She would vehemently deny any sort of sound had managed to escape her other than a cry of protest. The landing was jarring, but Wilde’s grip remained tight as he raced across the rope bridge, boards splintering beneath the force of his steps. The angered roar made Judy look back to see the panther in hot pursuit, hardly slowed by the rope bridge’s flimsy state.

“**Persistent bastard—We didn’t even enter your den!**” Gleaming fangs were bared over his shoulder. A yowl was Manchas’ response. Wilde snorted and looked ahead. The milky white blotches that covered his eyes widened and the wide semi-permanent grin soon followed suit. “**Hm, that’s an idea.**”

“What’s a—?” Her eyes followed his gaze and through the dim moonlight that cut through the branches above, she mimicked his expression. The path they were on led to a blocked off road that went towards nothing. Concrete fencing had started to spring up around them, keeping them on the dirt paved road, and various signs that had some importance to the construction industry were strewn about it. Warnings of something they were approaching.

“Cliff...Cliff! That’s a _ cliff_!” She realized. “Why are you running towards the cliff!?”

“**Because he is still following Us,**” Wilde’s deadpan was echoed by another unnatural predatory vocalization. The dark fox looked at her without missing a step. “**If We keep this way, it’s less likely that he’ll go after another mammal We may come across.**”

“What?!”

“**Fact number one: Manchas is recovering from a vicious attack that left scars on and beneath his skin,** ” one dark claw extended. The cliff was seconds away, and Judy wondered what the point of this lesson would be and if they’d get to it soon. Another claw flicked out. “**Fact number two: He has _somehow _instantaneously devolved into a primitive mindset. Dunno how familiar you are with the mindset of wounded prehistoric animals, Bunny, but predators like Us don’t relax until threats have been dealt with. Either they’re chased out of the territory or a more permanent solution has been found.**”

“Okay, but _why_ are we running towards a cliff?!”

“**Manchas is a moderate, and if we fought claw to claw, chances are he wouldn’t make it out alive. Nick doesn’t like to kill.**” Wilde, or rather Prowl—and wasn’t _that_ a confusing revelation—tilted his head. “**Which is odd because to my knowledge he never has—? Oh. ...Well be more specific, then! Correction: Nick doesn’t want ** ** _me_ ** ** to kill. Indirectly makes him guilty, or something. Not like it matters...It does not!**”

As she watched the parasite begin to argue with its host aloud, Judy found that words failed her and her nose began to bounce. How in the _ world _ could Wilde control this thing? It was a monster that killed on a whim and lacked the morals of Mammals. History had an abundance of reasons why it—and by extension Wilde—should be locked away, never to be seen again. Yet somehow, this sarcastic, antagonistic, smug, sly _ fox _ was capable of keeping the murderous mass from going on a feeding frenzy. That sort of strength spoke volumes of Wilde’s character; she would have to re-evaluate her opinion on him. After another, slightly less-hostile conversation with him. Probably when they weren’t running towards a cliff.

Prowl tightened his hold around her, curling her into his side.

“**Hold on.**”

There was a snarl and snapping branches as they leapt over the cliff’s edge, and with it was a girlish squeal that Judy would _ forever _ deny to ever have made. Mid descent, she heard claws scrape on the dirt and a yowl predate the panther’s ungraceful tumble after them. The sound of splintering wood caused Judy to cover her ears, and it only stopped once the sensation of falling followed suit, evidenced by the sharp jerk on her stomach.

The revelation of their venture coming to a close brought her to another realization. Of everything that larger mammals could do to her due to her vertically challenged, lightweight, and compact stature, Judy hated being picked up and carried the most. Thus, educating and punishing the fox’s parasite became an immediate priority. Now, to put said lesson into effect as any mature and capable adult would.

“Let me go!” She demanded, not unlike her unruly siblings when they’d been caught with paws in the candy jar. Judy pushed at Prowl’s arm that kept her close to him, and wriggled her legs in an attempt to free herself.

“**Relax, Bunny. We got you.**” 

“Wilde, if you don’t put me down this instant—!”

“**_Enough_****.**” His snarl silenced her and she found his milky gaze staring at her. Prowl nodded down with his muzzle. “ **Consider your poor choice of words, Bunny, before you have Us act on them.**”

She looked down and balked. The solid ground that had felt like it’d been a few feet beneath them was now no less than a mile away. It was dizzying and made her stomach do uncomfortable flips in her belly. Branches and vines obscured the floor of the forest, but there was a clearing in sight. The dazed, but still remarkably alive—and not to mention savage—Manchas was stumbling around in a circle, releasing all sorts of noises into the night sky. Then he looked up towards them and his furious growls returned.

Her grip around the parasitically Enhanced fox became tight. Durable or not, Judy was a _ bunny_. Enhanced or not, she had her limits. Savage panther that likely wanted to eat her, sure, she could handle that. Being at the very top of a fully grown samauma? That was another matter entirely.

“Get me down.”

“**What’s the magic word?**”

“I will _ arrest _ you. _ Again_.”

Once again, Judy really wished she could growl, it was such a useful sound. Her childhood best friend Sharla had developed an enhancement that allowed her to mimic vocal cues, which helped her in her pursuit of a career teaching music to kits—but what she liked to do the most was growl whenever the kits would misbehave. There was nothing funnier than seeing a group of kits trying to process the source of the sound, and then trying to replicate it.

Some mammals got all the luck.

“**We will only accept the ** ** _fuzzy_ ** ** handcuffs this time. ...What? You’re the one that said it, Nick. ...Yes, you did. Last month, you were talking to Finnick about a second date with that vixen ** ** _Janessa_ ** **—**” A whole new line of thought was triggered with those words. Judy’s ears burned as images of Wilde wearing ‘adult’ handcuffs and laying back on a familiar comforter in a near spartan room suddenly flashed through her head. This wasn’t the time to think about Wilde’s sexual history, not that any time would be the right time. Why was she even having those kind of thoughts, it wasn’t like she was—She shook the thought away before it finished forming. That was a concern for later.

She refocused on Prowl, whose head had tilted and he peered at their feline pursuer.

“**Once again****, We agree. That’d be a very good idea.**”

Without warning, the dark canid released Judy from the clutch to his chest. She squeaked and caught herself on a branch, nearly becoming dislodged when Prowl landed beside her, and the weight of the larger-than-normal canid shook the limb. When she turned to reprimand him for the careless action, she stopped.

A mass of organic goo was stringed between his paws. Prowl brought his claws together and apart, thickening the strange residue that was playing cats cradle in his fingertips. Then, once the texture was thick enough for the parasite’s liking, it was whipped at the panther seeking them out. Manchas was pinned with a yowl, struggling to get free.

“...What the haystack is that stuff!?” Judy asked as she watched the panther struggle with its new predicament.

“**Us.**”

“It’s _ what_?” Judy whipped her head around to stare incredulously at the large fox. His shark-like grin was filled with pride.

“**We can repurpose portions of Our molecular structure as We see fit. Increased mass, improvised blunt weaponry, and, as you can see, a mildly strong adhesive that is basically cement once it settles.**” Prowl tilted his head again. “**Oh, fair point.**”

“What did Wilde say?” Judy asked, eyes going back to the panther. Manchas’ right forepaw was barely covered and his claws, though filed, were still sharp enough to tear into the substance. Frustration at being captured echoed in his angered vocalizations.

“**That the ‘mixture’ We use takes about twice as long to settle as cement does.**” Prowl let out a heartbreaking whine. “**But We’re just so hungry…That doesn’t mean any—One ** ** _bowl_ ** ** cannot replenish weeks of malnourishment!**” Manchas roared at the tone that echoed in the night, and Prowl glared down at him. “**No one asked you, Pussy!**”

“You shouldn’t call him that.” 

“**We can call him whatever ** ** _We_ ** ** want. ...Yes, I’m including you! ...Because it’s ** ** _true_****.**” Prowl hissed out a small snicker. Before she could protest—_again_—Prowl gathered Judy up in his arm, cradling her like a mother would an infant, and dropped feet first towards the forest floor.

Judy’s eyes closed before impact, but she heard the ground loudly protest Prowl’s rude entry. She was set down and steadied by the time her eyes had opened. The parasite’s ever present grin was the first thing she saw.

“**This is the part where you say ‘thank you’.**”

“‘Thank you’?” She repeated before she could think better of it. 

“**You’re ** ** _very_ ** ** welcome, Bunny.**” The canid’s grin widened slightly as she brought her paw to her face, and let out a groan. Rather than try to rip into the parasite for its poor sense of humor, Judy looked at the captive panther.

Manchas took a bite out of the adhesive substance and ripped it from his fur. A good chunk went along with it, but the organic restraint dissolved soon after it was pulled away from its quarry. Judy’s nose started to twitch; there wasn’t much left of the restraint over his broad back and Manchas looked _ really _ upset—more so than before, if that were even possible.

“What’re the chances it’ll hold before it dries?”

“**Hmm…** ” Prowl tapped a claw to his chin. He approached the struggling and snarling feline before coming to a stop between her and Manchas. He shrugged in a carefree manner. “**Pretty much: zero.**”

One of Manchas’ hind legs got free. It started to assist in removing the rest of Prowl’s impromptu web, and was doing a bang up job of it.

“**You should probably dart him.**” Manchas roared and tore another clump away from him. “**Now.**”

“Oh! Right.” Judy reached behind her and pulled out her tranq gun, glad to have reloaded it after the debacle at the club. She wondered how effective the dose she used was on Joeystar, before delegating that as a topic to worry about later. Using a mid-large size dose on the panther put him out for the count in a few seconds flat. “Huh. For once, you seemed to have had a good id—”

A piercing howl broke through the night sky, and it took Judy a second before she realized it was Prowl. Beneath that was a strange, cringeworthy sound that sent all of her nerves off. Whatever the noise was had brought the large canid to his knees.

An otherworldly shriek left the fox’s muzzle and his claws clapped around his head. Prowl shrank down and bled away, retreating back into Wilde and away from something.

Judy sympathized, a little boost of everything gave her better hearing than a normal rabbit. She’d not yet dropped as he had, but balance was leaving her grasp. Her ears had already been pulled down to either side of her head in an attempt to quell the ringing. Unable to keep herself steady, she dropped to a knee, and had dropped her dart gun to put her paws over them.

Through a cracked eye, Judy watched as two timberwolves entered from the brush. Both of them clad in utilitarian gear, one was grey furred and the other was white. The white wolf was cradling some kind of weapon in his paws that was attached to a large electronic backpack. He saw her and then gestured to his partner. What she witnessed next was the equivalent to something out of a kit’s show.

The grey one said something to the white one. The white one tilted his head, which prompted the grey one to roll his eyes, grab the white wolf’s ear, and speak louder into it. White nodded with the kind of C-word smile only canines could have, before he turned the weapon in his paws towards her.

“Hold your—!” Her words, though she couldn’t hear them, went unheeded and were interrupted by a second helping of noise. The world went dark before she registered hitting the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, my schedule is so effed...
> 
> So no BS, I totally procrastinated this chap because of the holidays and because writing a chase scene that has to take place realistically and not be boring or repetitive is friggin H-A-R-D. (Emphasis on that last letter, cuz I’m like twelve no matter what my birth certificate says.)


	20. The Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now, I ain't much of a poet  
But I know somebody once told me to seize the moment  
And don't squander it  
'Cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow  
So I keep conjurin'  
Sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from  
Yeah, ponderin' will do you wonders  
No wonder you're losing your mind, the way it wanders”  
—Eminem feat. Rihanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A scene lacking action is not necessarily without progression. Or so I’ve heard.

* * *

_ Wonderful, I’m not dead. _

It wasn’t the first thing that comes to most mammals’ minds upon waking up on the rainforest floor in the midst of one of its scheduled showers, but for Nick, it was quite the epiphany. He sat with a groan, head throbbing after the migraine he suffered from the weird noise. There was partially dried mud littered across his face’s fur, and his back ached from lying on the ground for as long as he did. How his ancestors had slept in dens made of rock and dirt was beyond his reasoning. As that was usually when his other half would chime in, he arched a brow and nudged his ‘Brother’.

_ Prowl? You okay, bud? _

** _...That...hurt._ **

The gravelly voice was soft, not weak, but groggy, as if the speaker was just waking up. A gust of wind sent a shiver up the fox’s spine and he looked down. Yep. In the buff again. And soaked to the skin for good measure. 

_ Got enough in you to give me some clothes? _

** _Hungry._ **

“Typical.” Nick mumbled, then shivered as another gust ruffled his damp fur. He wrapped his tail around his waist and his arms folded over his chest.

_ It isn’t too much to ask for a pair of pants, is it? _

Prowl grumbled before black liquid poured over Nick’s lower half like a babbling brook did a stone. The warm organism’s extension of being shaped into a pair of running shorts. The fox arched a brow. 

“Oh, gee, thanks. Now I’m ready to ‘thrash’ the other kits with my ‘dope skillz’ on the b-ball court once the rain stops.”

** _Feed me._ **

“What are you, a large carnivorous plant with a penchant for show tunes? I’ve seen how that movie plays out.” Nick smirked, then jolted at what felt like a punch to his gut. He put a paw over the area and furrowed his brow. “W-What was that?”

** _A warning. _ ** Prowl’s growl was guttural. The tod swallowed as an unseen grip took hold of him, locking his limbs in place. ** _I am not joking, Nick. Your large intestine is starting to look very appetizing._ **

_ Okay! Okay, I get the hint. _He hid his concern as best he could. They’d just eaten a meal that would’ve normally left Nick broke, and he’d thought that would’ve been enough to sate his tagalong. The assumption was his mistake—really, he should’ve known better after being with his brother for as long as he had—and if he didn’t rectify it soon it would come back to bite him later. Literally.

** _Glad you understand._ ** Nick let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding when he felt the tension around his limbs go slack. He started walking through the canopy in search of the road. ** _Find the Cute Bunny while you’re at it._ **

“Look,” the fox pinched claws at the space between his eyes. “We really need to talk about your attachment to Carrots. It’s not heal—”

Words died on his lips as an unfamiliar odor hit his nose. A heavy dose of woodsy musk, accompanied by a hint of metallic decay. Thickly intertwined as they were, he’d almost mistook two canine scents for a heaping dose of one, but the second whiff corrected his error. The nearly hidden smell of spilt blood was lingering after the canines in question like a curse, stubbornly clinging to the Predator that had slain its origin.

** _Food! _ **Prowl forced himself up, nearly taking control, but Nick’s will won out over his fatigued state. He steadied himself against a tree as his ‘Brother’ roared his displeasure.

“I don’t care how hungry you are!” He growled. “We do _ not _ eat mammals!”

** _Then I’ll just eat _ ** _**you.**_

There was a painful twist in his gut, as if Prowl was making good on the threat. Sharp daggers of pain erupted in his intestines, enough to bring him to his knees. Nick wrapped his arms around his sides and grit his teeth, muffling the whimpers and whines as best he could.

“Go ahead! See how far you get once you leave my corpse to rot!” Nick cracked an eye open to glare at the reflection in a nearby puddle. Prowl snarled and curled his upper lip, exposing even more of his massive fangs. The fox returned the gesture with his own bared teeth. “You wouldn’t last a _ day _ without me, Prowl! You’ve said it yourself: I’m the best match you’ve made in _ decades_!”

Prowl growled and shook his head. The logic was getting past the basic mind, but it was a sentient creature that had to indulge instinctual needs in order to remain functional. A shrill bark echoed in the fox’s head, a bark unique to foxes, a bark that was claiming territory. 

Hearing that, Nick knew he had to win this. The agitated and hungry parasite was reverting to survival mode, and that meant total domination of his host. Already, Nick could feel his ancestral desires to run and hunt rear their heads from the back of his psyche, slowly moving up towards his cognitive functions, thoughts and emotions parting like foliage for a hunting predator. It was a twisted irony he had realized _ much _ earlier in their relationship: own instincts were preparing to usurp his sense of self in an effort to keep him safe from Prowl’s potential danger. That it was happening so soon was alarming, but not something he could focus on now. He tightened his proverbial mask and started to lay on the ol’ Wilde charm.

“We made a _ deal_,” he appealed to Prowl’s memory, reminding him of their first separation and how poorly that went, as well as the agreement they’d reached then. “You don’t eat me or innocent Mammals, and I’ll keep you from being used again. From being hurt, again. Remember?”

** _That was before you started starving Us! I will survive without you, Nicholas Wilde, but you can’t say the same to me._**

Probably not, but Nick wasn’t going to roll over and expose his throat for him just by being reminded of his mortality.

“Survive? You call being the boogey-mammal to modern day kits and being hunted like Hopps’ ancestors ‘surviving’?” Throwing his unflattering past back at him was a cheap tactic, but he started this fight. Nick was damn sure going to win it by any means necessary. “It’s a miracle you made it as long as you did! You said it before, Prowl. ‘We’re a pair of _ losers_. We’re useless apart…’”

** _...And unstoppable together._ ** Prowl’s words were resigned, and the hungry growl remained alongside them, but the heat in his voice was gone. The pain in Nick’s body receded and both took a moment to appreciate silence. ** _If We run into the jackasses that attacked Us—!_ **

“All yours.” Nick decided that was a fair trade. He pushed himself off the ground and looked around. His attention went immediately to the space where Manchas had been. There was a flattened grass trail leading away into the wood. Nick grimaced.

_ Well, crap. There goes our lead on Fru. _

** _Where’s the Cute Bunny?_ **

Nick blinked a few times, he understood the question but it failed to fully register. Once it did, the fox groaned and shook his head. Pinching the space between his eyes again, he took a deep breath and counted down.

“Prowl. Buddy. I _ get _ that you like this rabbit, for whatever reason,” he said as he scanned the area until he spotted a lump of grey amongst the wet grass nearby. Walking towards it, he continued, “Really, I’m _ glad _ you’ve found a mammal that you don’t immediately assess as food. Gives me hope for a brighter day. But...She can _ not _ be priority number one. She’s a Peacekeeper! She’s just like Bogo—!”

** _She is nothing like _ ** **Bogo****_!_ ** Prowl’s hatred for the bison was displayed through his snarl.

“She’s a Peak! She _ answers _ to Bogo, to the _ government_!” He stopped again to take another breath and compose himself. Getting too emotional would give Prowl too much room for another take over attempt. “She’s a bunny and I am—which by extension means _ you _ are—not. I’m a fox. A Predator. Her species’ _natural_ predator, even. My ancestors ate and tormented hers. She’s only working with us to help herself. Do you see what I’m getting at? Why it’s a bad idea to stick around after the time limit is up?”

** _I think so..._ **

“Good,” Nick sighed in relief. That was rather risky to challenge Prowl on this so soon after calming him down. At least he’s in a right enough state of mind to be somewhat rational. “I’m glad that you under—”

** _You like her._ **

Had he been in a cheesy sitcom, whatever Nick would’ve been drinking would’ve been spat out. As it was, he slipped on a patch of fresh mud. At least he’d managed to save face and stop himself before he fell. The chill night stirred him from the shock of Prowl’s (smugly delivered) accusation. He flicked his tail to rid it of excess dirt before plodding towards the rabbit.

_ How in the world did you come to that conclusion? _

** _Your desire to leave her vicinity. It shows that she gets to you. Or that you think she _ ** **can** ** _ get to you. _ **

_ Wha—I—Because _ ** _you_ ** _ are obsessed with her! _ Nick’s claws raked over his scalp. They had just had this argument, didn’t they? _ You threatened to eat Finnick, your priorities are focused on her, like she’s part of our Skulk! Newsflash, Prowl, she isn’t!_

** _I know that. It’s just..._ **

_I don’t have all night. Spit it out already._

**_She reminds me of a kit. _ **

_...Come again? _

** _Cute, soft, and fluffy. Small, but strong. Something that can help Us heal. Like you did for me._ **

_ A: We’re cutting back on Dingo movies. _

** _Your heart will be the last thing I eat since it’s obviously made of black ice._ **

_ Yeah, because you live in there next to it—B: She is nothing like me! _

** _You’re right. At least she has the guts to try. _ **

Nick scoffed. Do_ you really think I’m jealous of her lacking survival instincts? _

** _I think that We see something in her worth protecting, and that terrifies you._ **

Nick growled and glared at the rabbit that lie before him. In the midst of their subconscious argument, the fox had moved to kneel beside her and one of his paws was cradling her head. If he wanted to he could just close his claws and be rid of her. A free fox to disappear back into Zootopia and let loose the Prowl. 

However, if he left her to die, he would always be a wanted mammal.

Annoyed with his lack of options, he hoisted her up and cradled her smaller form in his arms. He was surprised by how light she was, how easily she fit in the crook of his arm, and he was alarmed by the trembling. She must’ve been cold, which wasn’t hard to believe considering her damp fur and uniform. 

Resigned, Nick held her a little closer in hopes that his body heat would suffice for now. Her nose pressed into his ruff and started twitching, the quick breaths left a light tickle on his chest. The absence of her stern Peacekeeper-face or her snarky buck-tooth smile left her with a face of serenity, even if he could only see half of it since she had buried herself in his fur. It reminded him of times when Skye or Fru-Fru would do the same, but something seemed a bit different. He rumbled when he caught a whiff of his scent overlapping with hers from where Prowl had marked her, and the realization struck.

** _See? You like her._ **

“That’s not—just—forget it.” Nick sighed. He didn’t have the time, nor the patience for this. He very well couldn’t carry Hopps like this forever; that shield of hers was digging into his arm, and they wouldn’t be able to maneuver through the Rainforest’s thicket. He repositioned the bunny to a piggy-back before he started following the wolves’ and Manchas’ scent. If they were smart—Nick snorted at the very thought—they’d have moved as fast as they could to their vehicle. Following their scent would get them back to a road, and from there he could regain his bearings.

Furthermore, if they were as weighed down and slowed by the rain as he and by extension his bunny-pack were going to be, chances were higher than ‘slightly unlikely’ that they might even catch the two Dumb-Dumbs.

** _Which means I get something to eat!_ **

_ Yes, there’s that possibility. _

The thick and unforgiving foliage of a Rainforest was difficult to navigate when one wasn’t adjusted to the climate. Thankfully, it was nearing the end of the spring, so the humidity was not as bad as it could have been. Still more than Nick was prepared to deal with, but bearable nonetheless. 

Shortly after his trek had begun, soft paws started to knead at his shoulders and a firm pressure nuzzled into the fur on his back. Long hind paws squeezed around his sides and the powerful legs he held in his paws clenched in an effort to get closer. To top it off, an almost muted grinding tickled his ear. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out where the sensory cue was coming from.

_ That is without a doubt the cutest thing I’ve ever heard! _

Prowl chuckled.

** _I can _ ** **feel** ** _ your icy heart melting._ **

“Shut up.” Nick panted as he continued marching up a steep hill. His arms were starting to burn from the awkward position, but he wasn’t going to drop the Peacekeeper. The scents from Manchas and Prowl’s Walking Wolf-chops were congregating at the top of the hill. He was so close, the peak and a break in the thick net-like vines was a few more feet up.

_ C’mon, Prowl, you’ve got to have something reserved to help Us! _

** _We won’t die from slipping._ **

_ No, but Hopps might. You want to protect her, right? Well this is doing that! _

** _...It will cost you, Nick._ **

“Fine, whatever, just do it already!” He barked out. A sharp pain in his right hip almost cost him his footing. Dark tendrils emerged from his shoulder and shot to the trees lining the top of the hill. A heave, and Nick found himself weightless and flying through the air.

In that moment, he remembered the first time he and Prowl had performed a ‘sling-shot’ while so low on energy. He was fifteen, a hustle had gone wrong—he couldn’t remember which—and an ocelot had cornered him at the edge of a rooftop in Savannah Central. They waited until the cat pounced, and cleared a block of moving traffic to the nearest building adjacent to them. Their ‘landing’ broke through incomplete scaffolding. The construction company was owned by a certain mob boss, who wasn’t happy with the setback, but was lenient to the injured young tod and his ravenous parasite. Thus began Nick and Prowl’s life in the Grande Familia.

The outcome here wouldn’t end with a fully covered visit to a hospital. Nick pulled the bunny from his back, tucked around her and closed his eyes. He clenched his teeth, muffling the yips that came as they overshot the hilltop, crashed through some massive branches and came to a stop on a rough, flat surface. 

The fox released Hopps and flopped back, staring up at the crane-neck street light that hovered over them. Attached to it was a green sign that read _ Vine St. _

“Oh, good. We found a road.” Nick groaned and let his eyes fall shut as he caught his breath.

** _On the upside, I only had to eat part of your liver._ **

“Gee. Thanks.”

** _You’re welcome._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know what my posting schedule is anymore. 
> 
> I’m trying people, but last month (year, decade, bad joke hehehe) I was hospitalized, tormented lovingly by family over the holidays, and then came back to work with a whole new responsibility that’s got my anxiety skyrocketing. 
> 
> Be assured though, that this story will be seen through. Hopefully before The Mouse announces a sequel or series on D-Plus.


	21. Shiver, Shiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You leave these marks upon my neck  
And they're still there  
I know but I still check  
And the thump-thumps are thumping in my chest  
As I loose the feeling in my fingertips  
When you are close to me I shiver”  
—Walk the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder why bunnies like to pile up in a snuggle? Wonder no more.

The thoughts of a content Judy Hopps did not often revolve around blissful warmth, but after encountering the wolves and their strange subsonic weapon, she was kept in a state of limbo between consciousness and not by a feeling of cold. It drizzled onto her like water from a shower she’d taken during a time when the farm’s water heater had been on the fritz. That was a quick event, and even then she’d found it to be distasteful. This cold sensation had encompassed her for what felt like forever.

A well known fact about Bunnies was that they didn’t like being cold. Those who have adapted to the colder temperatures—such as arctic hares—via thicker fur or survival instincts, preferred warming themselves with the ancient bunny’s master technique of sharing body heat. Also known by modern day mammals as “cuddling”. Yet another phrase taken from the lagomorphs’ native tongue and twisted to a disgusting degree, although since most bunnies enjoyed the sensation and happily found it was loved by other mammals as well, it was not considered as insulting a theft as the inaccurate reappropriating of ‘cute’. 

For all the benefits that her enhancement gave her, Judy was no exception to the ingrained apprehension towards cold. It would take a lot to actually kill her, possibly temperatures that polar bears couldn’t handle, but she would likely regress to a hibernative state of consciousness if left too cold for too long. An event that her grandfather had suffered, if his medical history were accurate, while on a mission in the northern circle. It ended with him missing out on the last three months of the war, and that possibly played a large part in his successful reclusion from the limelight.

Thankfully, all she had been in—as she would realize later—was a rainstorm, albeit whilst unconscious. Were she a moderate, she would have developed pneumonia, which was fatal if not treated properly. Not for the first time, Judy thanked Serendipity’s Feet for their kick to her genetics. She couldn’t imagine how she’d make through such frigid torture and feebly tried to wake herself from it.

Then the Warmth came. The source of it, whatever it was, was covered in fur that was coarser than her own—with a very soft undercoat, Judy was delighted to find as she buried her face in the fur. It was covered by a thick scent of violets that danced in a heavy musk, or vice versa, and that was followed closely by the mixed scents of the city. A skunk maybe—she’d seen a few of them on her first day of patrol—but if it was a skunk, it’d have to be one that had a scent gland removal procedure. Or an enhanced skunk that smelled nice. Weirder things have manifested as enhancements.

When the Warmth moved her away for a brief second, she panicked, but settled as soon as it had repositioned her. She clung to a broad, tough surface that was covered in the coarse and soft, musky violet fur like a marsupial’s kit. It was heavenly, so much so that she even started to chirr. Her blunt claws dug in and her legs tightened around the Warmth, not willing to let it slip away. Large paws held her by her thighs and the lack of attempt to go near her tail told her the mammal had no interest in taking advantage of her.

_ This is nice. I’ve never felt so warm. _ Judy’s thoughts had her releasing another chirr and she nuzzled the mammal gratefully. _ It reminds me of home_.

The serenity shattered with a rush of cold air. The careful grip of the Warmth tightened around her, enveloped her, and absorbed most of an impact that jarred her from her happy daze. With a clearer mind and a warmer body thanks to her unknown savior, her state of unconsciousness came to an abrupt end. Her eyes snapped open and her ears shot up, fully alert. 

Her quick survey brought forth immediate facts. Number one: she was in the middle of a dirt road, and a soft drizzle was falling around her. Number two: her uniform and fur were damp, which she inferred to mean that she’d been unconscious for some time, but her injuries were minor. Number three: Wilde was beside her and panting. Finally number four, and the fact that brought more questions to her mind: The wolves and Manchas were nowhere to be found.

“Wilde? What happened? Where are the wolves? Where’s Manchas?” Her nose started twitching when she took in the tod’s state of dress, a tidbit she’d overlooked. Save for a pair of black shorts—she assumed it to be a minimalistic effort from Prowl, for some reason—Wilde was completely undressed. His coat was matted down and covered with patches of drying mud. She spun around, burning ears pulled over her eyes while her nose bounced furiously. “S-Sweet cheese and crackers, what happened to your clothes?!”

“Rain check on the questions, Carrots. My head is _ killing _ me.” Wilde rolled to his hands and knees away from her with his ears pulled back. He started to cough and hack. When it started to become wet and violent, Judy rushed over to his side.

“Are you ok—Gourds in the patch!” 

A mixture of black and red was pooling beneath his mouth. More came up with his next cough. His eyes were glazed over while staring at the bile.

“Hang in there, Nick. No, don’t close your eyes! Just—let it out and keep your eyes open.” Judy reached up to grab her radio with her free paw. “Dispatch, this is PK-254, I have a mammal in need of emergency medical assistance!”

“Carrots, I don’t—” Nick’s protests diminished into more coughing. His paw waved towards her, a meek attempt to swipe her radio.

“Uh-uh, not happening Slick.” Judy pressed down on the radio again. “Dispatch?”

She waited a moment before pinching her brows. The chatty cheetah manning the desk was probably dithering on about his latest app. Again. A tad bit more irritation welled up at the thought, and she activated the PTT once more.

“CLAWHAUSER!”

“_Gh-hey! Cutie Judy, what’s—?_”

“How come...he gets...call you…” More violent coughs caked with even more tar-like substance broke his words apart.

“Don’t try to talk, Nick. Clawhauser, I have a mammal in need of medical assistance, _ now_!”

“_Right!_” She heard Clawhauser shift gears and put his responses out of her mind. She gave their general location and set a few road flares out to keep any late night drivers from blindsiding the small mammals.

Once that was done, her focus returned to the hacking fox. She helped him stay awake and rubbed his back as he continued to cough up a disgusting bile of blackness and blood.

”I think you might’ve eaten some bad blueberries.” She mumbled upon seeing a partially digested berry.

”Bite...your...tongue.”

The paramedics arrived in a timely manner. With them came a good amount of squad cars, all filled to the brim with Moderate officers. Two Enhanced Peacekeepers—Lt. Johnson, a lion with a talent for pyromancing, and Sgt. Rhinowitz, a specialist with an unbreakable hide—immediately took charge of the scene and had their subordinates surround the two smaller mammals. The Moderates, armed with large tranquilizer rifles, aimed at the fox like he was a bomb about to go off. 

They parted in order for the medics and Chief Commander to come through, the massive bull’s frame casting a shadow over both smaller mammals. A wombat with a coat of golden fur knelt at Nick’s side, pushing her paws onto him, while her partner, a stoat, started to ask her questions. Without thinking, she admitted that she was unconscious for the past few hours and was immediately pulled into an exam of her own. Once Judy was finally cleared by the medic, Bogo pulled her aside.

“Hopps, report.”

So she did. Everything since the afternoon before—from their interaction with Mr. Joeystar, being attacked by an unknown suspect, escorted to a private citizen’s home for care, discovering an abduction and assault that had thus far been unreported, topped off with Manchas’ apparent rapid devolution and attack by the pair of wolves who were armed to the teeth—was laid bare at the Chief Commander’s hooves. Judy finished her recollection with a sigh and stood at attention, almost wilting at what she saw. Bogo’s eyes were ablaze and his knuckles were popping from where they hung at his waist. She nearly swallowed her tongue and was certain if his intense stare was capable of it, she would be ashes where she stood. She was in deep, and she knew it. There was no way it could get any worse.

“Hopps…” Bogo grit out. She could see the steam puff out through his nostrils. “You are _ fired._”

It got worse.

“F-fired?” Words failed her. She stammered and stumbled over herself before she managed to utter: “Why?!”

“Insubordination! Endangering a civilian! Damaging city property! Entering a private home _without_ probable cause! Conduct unbecoming of a law enforcement officer! Assault on a civilian! Failing to properly assess situations and report on the hour—Need I continue?” He held his palm out at her eye level, the four-fingers of an ungulate never looked so imposing. “Relinquish your shield, Peacekeeper.”

“But sir, what about Manchas—?”

“There will be a bolo put out ASAP.”

“...And Otterton?”

”You needn’t worry about him, or the fox anymore.” Bogo snorted, his eyes narrowed on Nick before they refocused on her. He thrust his palm at her again. “I won’t _ ask _ again, Hopps. Relinquish. Your. Shield.”

Judy felt her world fall apart around her. Her dreams, her goal, had been achieved and victory against all who said she couldn’t tasted oh so sweet. Now that sweet taste had gone bitter, and left a sick feeling in her belly. She very briefly thought of the humiliation and mean-spirited passive-aggressive taunts her family and few friends would say to her. Her sisters’ jeers would be insufferable, and her brothers’ unbearable. Worst of all would be her parents and their mock sympathy, yet unveiled relief.

The star she so proudly carried on her grandfather’s shield popped off far too easily, and folded in automatically. Her badge, presented upon her graduation, paw cleaned daily before putting it on, sparkles under the lone streetlight. Her paw shook and extended, and with gravity’s aid, the badge dropped.

Something lashed between her paw and the chief’s hoof. Yelps and yowls of pain were suddenly muffled as hard but wet smacks rang out. Bodies dropped in a circle around them. The two Enhanced mammals were tossed into the Null backseat of their cruiser, rendering them useless—and unconscious judging by the effect it had on Rhinowitz.

The action settled and Judy, shield at the ready, started to look around. Nick—and Prowl by proxy—had vanished. The stoat that had helped her and the wombat that was aiding him were among the unconscious Moderates.

“How in the—?” Bogo rumbled and reached for an item in his pocket. From the shadows a blur tackled the large bull and flipped him, pinning him on his back. Judy stared with wide eyes, frozen by the surge of emotions that overwhelmed her. Likewise, Bogo’s eyes had widened before narrowing in hate. “You—!”

“**Not this time Buffalo Butt Wonder,**” the hulking canid spoke with Nick’s voice echoed by the unmistakable timber of Prowl. The canid’s tongue slithered out of his muzzle and wrapped around the sonic pen that the Chief Commander had used on him before. The tongue recoiled and the carnivore’s teeth smashed through the device without trouble. Prowl licked his chops and leaned into Bogo’s space, driving the bull to snort in agitation. “**We won’t let _your_ ** ** bigotry ** ** betray another mammal.**”


	22. Shake, Rattle and Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I believe you're doing me wrong  
And now I know  
I believe you're doing me wrong  
And now I know  
The more I work  
The faster my money goes”  
—Bill Haley & His Comets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Prowl give Bogo their ultimatum.

“Abomination.” Bogo spat from where he was beneath the Enhanced fox. Nick, through Prowl’s eyes, saw the hate in the Chief Commander’s eyes for the fox’s Brother. The anger on behalf of his comrades. Really, it should be aimed at the wombat with the healing hands. Poor Sheila—_Don’t laugh at the names of other mammals_, his mom’s voice rang in his mind—had done more than her part in stabilizing him. She’d healed his liver and had unintentionally given Prowl some ‘fuel’. How she did the latter was a mystery to be solved later.

“The second you move, I’m going to do what I should’ve done thirty years ago—”

_ Dah da-dah, we’re dead. _ Nick groaned. He was going to have to high tail it out of the city before anything worse happened. Maybe disappear to the countryside of Podunk or start anew in Zoo York City. Prowl’s been there a few times, he should know his way around. The Families of Zootopia weren’t as far reaching as they liked to think they were, on the other paw, Nick didn’t know anything about the Big Cheese—Territories, gangs, and hideaways that his ‘Brother’ knew about were half a century or more out of date.

“**Oh, can it!**” Prowl snapped, both at the prey beneath them and at their host. Their attention focused on the immediate problem. “**You of all mammals should know that being a bullheaded idiot is the fastest way to winding up in Our stomach.**” Prowl’s grin widened. “**Unless that’s what you want…**”

Bogo snorted and glanced at the rabbit, before looking back at the large predator when they laughed.

“**We’re right, aren’t We?! You want to play the ** ** _victim_****! Oh, We can see the headlines now: Poor Chief Commander Bogo, got mauled by the big bad ‘Hancer, and he had to put the predator down…**” Prowl’s grin turned malicious as their milky gaze narrowed. “**Worked out so well for you that last time, didn’t it? You got promoted...Can’t say the same for that jackal, your friend Eddie. Shame you didn’t listen to him.**”

“He was helping you—” Bogo was lifted off of the ground and then slammed back down with a roar. Spittle landed on the bull’s face, but to his credit, the Chief Commander didn’t flinch.

“**_We_ ** ** were looking for his ** ** _sister_****!**” Prowl growled. “**As before, you are interrupting in Our search! There will be consequences for ** ** _everyone_ ** ** if We don’t find The Big One’s daughter!**”

_ Prowl! Ix-nay on the Ig-Bay! _ Nick hissed once he saw Bogo’s eyes widen. When he looked at Hopps, his eyes narrowed. A glance at her made Nick’s brows furrow. From what he saw she wasn’t the type of bunny to shy away from a fight. However, there she was: frozen, watching them with a twitching nose. Uncertainty in her eyes. The sight left an uncomfortable twinge in his gut. _So why is she taking this? _

“Associating with a criminal—!”

“**Don’t! Even!**” Prowl’s warning was accompanied by a rumbling growl that wasn’t entirely theirs. “**_We_ ** ** led her to Big, because he was after ** ** _Us_****. She followed Us as ** ** _you had ordered her to_****.**”

“I never ordered her—Urk!” Prowl’s paw wrapped around the bull’s throat and pushed in, closing the windpipe. A low growl ripped out of the canid’s throat.

“**We said ** ** _be quiet_****.**”

_ Let me talk to him. _

“**What? No! I’m not even going to eat him! This is just overdue punishment.**” Prowl reinforced their statement by tightening their grip and adding more pressure.

_ You aren’t going to help Carrots by killing her boss! _ Nick snapped. Prowl growled. _ Let me talk to him, before your ‘Cute Bunny’ decides that We _ are _ the bad guys. _

“**But...but-!**” Prowl’s eyes narrowed and they shrieked their disapproval into their current prey’s face. The grip around the buffalo’s neck went slack and pulled away, allowing the large ungulate to cough and reclaim his breath. The parasitic organism melted back enough to reveal Nick’s face beneath, but gave away nothing else, lest the large ungulate get free.

“Okay, _ Bogo_, I’m only going to say this once so pay attention.” Nick lifted a claw to Bogo’s line of sight. “You don’t like me. I don’t like _ you_. Prowl _ especially _ doesn’t like you. Apparently, you don’t like Carrots over there. _ Fine_. We can all get along not liking each other. However, there’s a difference between expressing your opinion and showing your bias. I’m a _ fox_. I _ know_—and I’m sure you know what I mean by that.”

Bogo’s gaze averted for a millisecond, and Nick swore he saw something akin to...well pity or sympathy, it was hard to tell. Deciding not to dwell on it, he pressed on.

“Ah-ah, not done. You can dislike a subordinate all you want. And you can dislike _ me _ all you want. But buddy, if you try to take the bunny’s badge...well…” Nick chuckled sardonically. “I know _ everybody. _ DJs. Wedding planners. Gossips. Bloggers. DMV clerks. Reporters. _ Lawyers_.”

Bogo’s eyes got wide again and the fox grinned.

“Yeah, I thought you might find that interesting. You might not care _ what _ they are, but what they _ do_...That’s a whole different tail, isn’t it?” 

“What do you want, _ fox_?” Bogo grunted.

“Me? I want to go back in time to two days ago and listen to my associate when he said we needed to find a new store to hustle.” Nick waved his paw and stepped back. The restraints around Bogo begrudgingly dropped with a nudge. “But since I don’t know anyone who can do that—_yet_—I’ll settle for having you back off.” His smile had fallen and he gave a serious glare to the larger mammal. “I’m still well within my rights to go to court, and the media, for how our last face-to-face went. Believe me, I’ll definitely go to the latter first.”

“This is _ blackmail._” Bogo sneered as he got to his feet. Nick smiled benignly.

“Call it what you want, but as of this moment, consider that We stand on even ground. So We’ve got a deal for you.” Prowl swallowed Nick back up and reclaimed control, putting themself between the rabbit and her superior. They looked at Hopps, and held a paw out to her. In it lay her badge, gleaming as if freshly cleaned. She hesitated before taking it, and Prowl nodded before they rounded back to Bogo, blocking her from his sight. A menacing set of claws were brandished at the buffalo, along with a sinister smile that showed rows of razor sharp teeth. “**_You_ ** ** don’t mess with the Bunny, and ** ** _We_ ** ** won’t eat your ** ** _face_ ** ** the next time We see it. Understand?**”

“How _ kind _ of you.” Bogo snarled. 

“**Direct your gratitude to Wilde, he’s the one that doesn’t want me to eat you, but pull your ** ** _head_ ** ** out of your ** ** _ass_ ** ** before you do.**” Prowl sneered back. 

“...You have ten hours to find the missing otter, _ Wilde_. When you fail to find anything, you should consider leaving this rock, because I will make sure you get what’s coming to you.” Bogo snorted. He pointed a thick, callused finger at the massive fox and his eyes narrowed to the size of beads. “If there are _ any _ civilian casualties, I _ will _ mount your pelt on my office wall. MR complaints be damned.”

With his piece said, the bull turned and went to aid his slowly rising officers. Prowl took that as his cue to leave, and turned to look at Hopps. She was still looking at her badge, and her ears were drooping. 

_ I’m so proud of you. You didn’t get us into a needless fight. _ Nick praised before he hummed. _ Points deducted for using Finnick’s facial fetish, though. _

“**You owe Us chocolate and tater tots.**” Prowl grumbled. They reached out and gently nudged the bunny with a claw, making her look up. She glanced around them at Bogo, but Prowl shifted to block out the bull.

_ Brother, We will be swimming in the stuff if we do this right. _ The host promised. _ First things first, We need to find the dumb-dumbs that attacked Us. _

“**Yes! To the hunt!**” The ebony fox’s smile widened as they scooped Hopps into their arms and bounded off into the trees. 

“Hey! Put me do—!” The protests from the bunny were silenced by a Boop of their nose against hers. Her ears shot up, glowing bright red, and her nose bounced like it was hosting a Jumping Bean Convention.

_ Wow, I never thought I’d ever see a Red Bunny before. _ Nick chuckled uneasily. He still wasn’t happy with Prowl’s constant proximity to the doe. _ We should head for RDG Bay Thirteen, it’ll get us back to Central faster than Flash on a race night. _

“**I’m faster than the gondola is!**”

_ Hey, I’m not saying that you aren’t. Just...Look, your precious Carrots clearly needs a reboot and we need to figure out a way to track the wolves without having to be near Bogo. We can get some thinking done on the gondola—the bunny will probably be distracted by, and therefor enjoy, the view. _

“**She will snap out of her funk and help us find those assmunchers!** ”A happy rumble emitted from their chest. Prowl lowered their head, lost in their glee, and almost made a move that Nick was not ready for. He tugged back on his neck, causing them to boop Hopps’ nose again. She squeaked and her face took on a whole new and mildly concerning shade of red. Prowl’s tail swished around, knocking several branches off of their respective tree trunks. Their tongue licked their chops as they made a beeline for the gondola station. “**We’re going to start with their liver. No! Their pancreas!**”

_ Whatever you want bud. _


	23. Closer to the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can be the Captain,  
And I will draw the chart.  
Sailing into destiny,  
Closer to the heart.  
Closer to the heart!”  
—Rush

* * *

Bunnies were quick in many ways. Many of them were witty, most were swift on their feet, and all were notoriously effective if not—to the chagrin of some partners—fast in the sheets. It was a fact of life that a lot of mammals had become accustomed to.

Judy Hopps was not exempt from this. She was always the first to leap in to defend another, the first to volunteer to help when Old Bun Snapper’s barn caught fire, and the first across the finish line when she was on the high school track team. The fox’s defense of her left the enhanced bun in stunned silence.

She was able to defend herself, and Judy told herself she was going to, that Bogo wasn’t being fair, but her actions spoke leagues more than self-assurance ever could. She’d done the one thing she swore she would never do: she gave up. Her thoughts concerning the confrontation with Bogo revolved around a single word: Why? Why did she submit? Why would Nick help her? Why did Prowl help her? Was it because he disliked Bogo that much? Or was there another reason? What other reason could he have to help her?

The loud thump of Prowl’s landing jarred her from her thoughts. The planks of the short pier groaned under the weight of the larger mammal. Their landing took place within eyesight of a small podium with a sign above it: _ Rainforest District Gondola—Pier Thirteen._ Behind the podium was a hefty capybara wearing the cheap beige uniform of a security guard.

“What the—Hey, you can’t go...in…there…”

Judy felt bad for the capybara that Prowl growled at. The poor mammal was just doing his job. She winced when he slumped to the wooden deck with a thud, and scowled up at the underside of Prowl’s jaw.

“Was that _ really _ necessary?” Judy asked, breaking her silence. The canid glanced at her, one eye larger than the other. She gestured towards the unconscious mammal. His smile gleamed under the streetlight lining the wooden dock.

“**Absolutely, one-hundred percent.**”

She pressed a paw to her brow and sighed.

“I’m a Peacekeeper, I could’ve just flashed my badge and he’d let us through,” she said. He snorted and shoved open the locked gate. She scowled when part of it was knocked off of its hinges and tumbled into the darkness. Needless vandalism. That was the last straw. She squirmed around to get out of the canid’s grip.

“**What are you doing, Bunny?**”

“Put. Me. Down.” The ebony fox met her glower with his impassive milky gaze, and tilted his head. His ears perked and his smile widened, telltale signs that he was about to say something she was not in the mood to hear. Narrowing her eyes, she bared her teeth and pointed at the ground. “_Now. _”

Whether it was the volume of her voice or the tone, she would never know. Prowl’s ears flattened and he flinched with the single word. He stared at her silently for a moment, and his wicked grin dimmed to the odd purse-lipped smile.

“**...Fine.**” The fox huffed and crouched down to set her on her feet. Judy brushed herself off, ignoring the nip in the air and how obviously absent it was when Prowl or Nick held her. The beginnings of daylight reflected off of her shield and into her eye. Carefully, though it was far from fragile, she took hold of it in both paws. She stared at the heirloom for a moment, and recalled the words her grandfather said to her the first time he let her hold it.

“_Now remember, Judith, this is a tool to protect, not a weapon to oppress. If you lose this shield, you’ve lost your best friend, your partner, and whatever it is you’re fighting for. _”

A mechanical hiss had her turning to the gondola that had arrived. Prowl peered into it and sniffed around before he ripped the door off of its hinges. More needless destruction. 

“That’s the second time you’ve broken something in the past ten minutes.” Judy noted, brows furrowed. She slipped her shield back over her shoulders. “Are you okay?”

“**We are ** ** _fine_****, Bunny. Everything else is just fragile.** ” The large fox refuted, but the tone confirmed that he was anything but. He kept a paw on the gondola and nodded at it. “**Get in.**”

“No.” He growled at her, but it wasn’t anything like the growls he’d made to the previous mammals that he growled at. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. “Not after what you tried to do to Bogo. What now, are you trying to kitnap me? Take a hostage?”

“**Your knack for deductive reas**oning is _ adorably _ cartoonish, Carrots.” Nick grumbled as Prowl reverted back to his clothing. Thankfully, it was more than just a pair of shorts this time. The garish green Pawaiian shirt and purple tie, along with khaki slacks made their return and Judy was filled with mixed emotions about it. Nick leaned against the vandalized gondola and rubbed his brow. “Look, Fluff, we’re both stressed. Exhausted. The gondolas are an express route back to Central. Almost as fast as the monorail, but that’s way too far for us to reach on fumes. I’m thinking we can catch a few winks on this thing before we get back to it.”

Judy kept a scrutinizing glare locked on the fox. There was a slight sag in his shoulders and his tail dropped down every so often. Instantly, the vision of him doubled over and coughing up blood flashed through her head. She didn’t know what the cost of having a creature like Prowl inside him was, but clearly it took its toll.

After a moment of contemplation she relaxed and gave the tod a small nod. “Okay. But if you try anything—!”

“Yeah, yeah. Promises of pain delivered by righteous fluffy fury.” Nick smirked. He gave a slight bow and gestured for her to get on first. “After you.” 

Wordlessly, Judy stepped onto the gondola. She ignored the cushioned seat in lieu of the inviting view from the railing. Nick stepped on after her and tugged on the overhead wire. The gondola jerked before it went on its merry way.

The view was breathtaking; dawn’s light peaked over the mountains and gave life to the dreary rainforest. Judy felt her lips pull back in a small smile as warmth grew in her belly. Her eyes flicked towards the native beside her, and she was surprised to see a disinterested look on Nick’s face. The small smile she bore dimmed and she looked away, the memory of their recent encounter with Chief Commander Bogo soured her mood. Mustering every nerve she had, Judy looked at the fox.

“Nick, I...What you did…” She fumbled for words. Piercing emeralds were locked on her. In a voice that she hoped was not smaller than it sounded to her, she managed to utter, “Thank you.”

He watched her for a second longer, before he returned his gaze out over the mountain. Convinced that her message had gotten across—though rudely left unanswered—Judy looked back out towards the sunrise. If he didn’t want to accept her thanks, then that was fine. Her mind kept going back to the scowl on Bogo’s face and she felt her ears droop.

“Never let them see that they get to you.”

“Huh-What?” Her ears shot up and she looked at him. 

“Never let them see that they get to you.” Nick glanced at her as he leaned against the rail. He looked away from her, back at the horizon. “You’re an easy read, Carrots. Kindergarteners could figure you out with blindfolds on.”

“Oh, and you aren’t?” Judy refuted, slightly embarrassed that he called her out. Yes, she was prone to wear her emotions on her sleeve, but it was a bunny thing. Her father was a prime example of that.

“Nah, not now.”

“Obviously.” She huffed, a small smile spreading across her face.

“Its true, the mammal before you wasn’t always the awesome, amazing fox that I am today.” Nick smirked and shifted to look at her fully. “Once upon a time, I used to be an overly emotional little ball of fluff like you.”

“Har-har.” Judy rolled her eyes and stared back out at the city. _ At least I can count on his sarcasm. _

“Really, Carrots…” The way his voice softened had her look back at him. The smug smirk had fallen and he turned back to the horizon. “I was eight or nine, still full of hopes and dreams like any other kit. All I wanted was to be a Junior Ranger Scout. My mom, Azlan’s pelt, my mom was the only one who believed in me. She used what money she could scrounge up to get me a nice new uniform—so that I would fit in. Despite being a predator—Despite being a _ fox_—I was going to be part of a Pack.”

Judy didn’t dare speak. There was so much emotion—and _ pride_—in the fox’s words, more than she’d thought he was capable of showing. It was unreal, to see this side of a mammal—of a fox. Her whole life, the only example she had to go on about foxes was the unruly bully she’d known growing up. Then upon meeting Nick, at the scene of an Enhanced Altercation, she’d thought those views were confirmed. Her preconceptions had been right for a moment, and she’d thought that she’d be better off once the forty-two hours were up. That there was nothing more to his lazy, borderline criminal lifestyle.

_ But then I have been seeing more, haven’t I? _She thought of the way he stood up to Joeystar, to Skye, and then to Bogo. It was a whole new perspective, only noticed by hindsight. The re-evaluation of the fox before her was only improving. Judy realized she’d drifted into herself while he continued to talk about his preparation for what he called ‘the big day’.

“At the first meeting, I was welcomed with open arms. They had me recite the Scout’s oath.” Nick continued, unaware of the thoughts in the bunny’s head. He lifted his paw in a mockery of the Junior Ranger Scout salute. “‘I, Nicholas Wilde, promise to be brave, loyal, helpful and trustworthy.’” 

He went quiet for a moment and lowered his paw; his ears flattened and his tail curled around his ankles. His tie shrank, and black fur started to sprout along the back of his neck and his claws lengthened. A sinking feeling formed in Judy’s gut when he let out a bitter laugh.

“But what’s the worth of that oath coming from a _ fox_?” His paws gripped the rim of the gondola, and the metal groaned in protest against his grip. “Before I knew what was happening, the pack—my supposed _ friends_—had pushed me down and muzzled me. They laughed at me for crying when my mouth was forced shut. I didn’t bother to stick around for the rest of the meeting.”

Judy was speechless. How could something like that happ—memories of her own encounter with a fox kit stopped that train of thought in its tracks. Bullies weren’t restricted to species, nor were those they bullied. She met his gaze when he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes.

“Yeah,” he sighed as the black fur and claws receded while his tie returned to its ‘natural’ length. He crossed his arms on the warped rail. “I learned two things that day. First: I was never going to let anyone see that they got to me ever again.” 

That didn’t sound very healthy to Judy, but who was she to judge another’s coping mechanism. She preferred throwing herself headfirst into her problems. Even if doing so gave her a tunnel-vision of sorts that tended to get her in trouble more often than not.

“And the other?” She asked.

“That if all anyone wants to see is a sly, untrustworthy fox, then that’s exactly what they’re going to get. ...Circumstances allowing,” Nick added, glowering down at his tie. The glare was replaced with a grimace and he sighed, putting a paw to his head. “Y’know, I think I envy you Fluff. Your enhancement doesn’t have an attitude. Or sentience.”

“Nick,” Judy put a paw on his arm and tried to catch his gaze. “You know you’re more than that, right?”

“Yeah, I’m just a ‘real are-tick-you-late feller’.” He added a bit of a twang to his words, but the bittersweet underlining was plain to see. She didn’t drop her paw, and smiled reassuringly when he glanced at her. His breath caught and he jerked away, putting the paw of the arm she’d been holding up to his ear. “Hoo boy it’s looking to be a goregeous morning over the Rainforest District! Let’s take a look at the jam-cams for the morning report!”

“Fine, don’t take the compliment.” Judy shook her head with a laugh. This fox sure was something else. He mumbled something under his breath that she didn’t quite hear. Possibly a modest dismissal. She smiled at him again. “But really, Nick, thank you for sharing that with me.”

“Jam-cams!” He exclaimed.

“...Is this some Zootopian thing I haven’t learned about yet?” Judy asked, a bit confused by his jubilant proclamation.

“What? No, no-no-no,” Nick waved his paws and pointed down at the towers poking through the tree line. “We can use the Jam-cams to find the dumb-dumbs that got the drop on us. And when we find them—”

“We’ll find Mr. Manchas!” Judy realized.

“And maybe even Fru-Fru or the other missing mammals.” Nick added, his grin still in place. Her foot thumped the ground in excitement and she socked the tod in his shoulder. He stumbled back and gripped the appendage. “Uh, ow?”

“Sorry, I can't help it.” She apologized half heartedly, her ears were close to vibrating off of her skull and her tail flicked around happily. “This is great! We just need to go back to the H.Q. and—”

“Bad idea, Carrots.” Nick shook his head. “Bogo doesn’t like us and I doubt that even with your...persuasive attributes, you’d be able to get any help after what Prowl did.”

“Oh. Right.” Her excitement dimmed for a moment before she brightened right back up. “I have a friend in City Hall we can—!”

“**No!**” The deep growl had both mammals freeze. Judy felt all of her energy go to the tip of her muzzle while her ears dropped. Nick raked his paw over his raised hackles and looked away. His ears were flat and his tail had poofed out again. “Sorry, I just—City Hall friend or not, I’m still a fox and have probably been flagged as a threat. Again, Prowl’s fault.”

“Oh…” Judy looked down. “Then what are we supposed to do?”

Another grin crossed the tod’s muzzle. He let his paws rest behind his back.

“I think it’s time I introduced you to Mother.”


	24. Dare to be Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Talk with your mouth full  
Bite the hand that feeds you  
Bite off more than you can chew  
What can you do?  
Dare to be stupid!”  
—Weird Al Yankovic

* * *

Nick glanced over his shoulder as he ducked down an alley off of 16th St. No familiar faces yet, but then, where they were going it didn’t matter if he spotted any or not. His eyes flicked to the Jam-Cam trailing after him from the next corner, but a closer look made him realize it was focused just a hare to his left, at the grey bunny walking with him. He tried not to show his grimace, lest it be taken the wrong way by his company _ or _ show his nerves to any mammal that might see it.

“Is there anything I should know about your mother before I meet her?” Hopps asked in her attempt to keep pace with him when he hung a right past the dumpster of an herbivore restaurant. Grassy Gnaws or something of the sort. He slipped through a break in the chain linked fence that led to an adjacent suburb, holding it open for the doe that followed, before continuing down the fenced alley, eyes on the row houses for the right one.

** _This is a big step for Us, isn’t it? Taking the Cute Bunny to meet Mother._ **

If Prowl had control of his body at the moment, Nick was positive that his tail would be wagging nonstop. He was doing his best to ignore the parasitic creature. There was too much to worry about without concerning himself with hi—Prowl’s troubling affection for the bunny.

“Carrots, for the last time, she’s not _ my _ mother. It’s just something I call her.”

“Okay...that’s not confusing at all,” Hopps muttered, her nose twitching as her brows furrowed together. “Who are we meeting with then?”

** _Do you think she’ll like her? I hope she likes her._ **

“Shut. Up.” Nick groaned as they came to a stop behind a beige row house with a rotted roof and newspaper filled windows. He put his paws on his head and silently asked Karma what he’d done to deserve this. Gently raking his claws over his face, he let out a shuddering sigh and faced the Peacekeeper. “Listen, Carrots, you remember how welcoming Big was when you met him? Right? Well, Mother won’t be even a fraction of that. She’s crazy smart, has a sharp mouth and an _extremely _short temper.”

**_Understatement of the decade._**If Prowl had eyes, they’d have rolled. **_...I_****_ really hope she likes—_**

_ Not. Now. _ Nick hushed his Brother, who thankfully listened. He needed a clear head, not one riddled with the nerves of an unwanted foreign organism.

“Alright, then how do we get her to help?”

“_You _, Carrots, have the most important job.” He smiled at her before leaning into her space and holding up a finger. Then he tapped her bouncing nose—careful only to use his pad to make contact with the soft organ—with each of his following words. “Don’t. Say. Anything.”

“Don’t—!” Her paw waved at his, in an effort to dissuade him from booping her. While he’d not do anything as bold as Prowl did in the rainforest, Nick found a little entertainment in touching her cute little nose.

“Ah-pup-pup!” He covered her lips with the same digit. The glower she directed at him was honestly the cutest thing. Much better than the face she made hours before when Bogo was—The thoughts stopped there and were stuffed in a figurative file labeled _ address again never_. Nick pulled his finger away, and his paw gripped the chain fence gate that stood between them and the house. “Not a word. I’m serious, Fluff. She will not help _ us _ until _ I _ talk to her. So don’t. Say. _ Anything_. Got it?”

Hopps’ arms crossed and she kept a very displeased scowl on her face, but she nodded curtly. Nick grinned. He patted her twice on the head.

“There’s a good girl. Now come on, we’re wasting daylight.”

His advice being followed, the disgruntled bunny followed him as he opened the gate and walked through. A hop up the steps and he brushed his shirt down, then glanced at the bunny that stood beside him, her arms uncrossed and relaxed at her side.

** _On a scale of one to ten, how mad do you think she will be?_ **

The question gave Nick pause before he knocked on the back door. The “Shave and a Hare Cut” was his signature tune—though now it might possibly be seen as morbid given his external companion. Dismissing thoughts that he was more cracked in the head than he would acknowledge until a later date—that file was getting awfully full—he interlaced his paws behind his back.

_ Honestly? ...I don’t know. _

** _What level would you say the Fish & Chips hustle was?_ **

_ Hm... that was an eight at most._

** _She threw a sink at Us_ _!_ **

_Alright. Maybe a nine. _

**_...That’s fair. Do you think it’ll be that bad?_ **

_ No. _ Nick smiled as the peephole gained a soft red glow. _ It’s going to be much, much, much worse. _

A visible red light washed out over him and the bunny that stood diligently at his side. It washed over them again before the light flickered to green before it shut off. A mechanical arm extended out and unfolded to a holographic screen, an enlarged dark nose pressed against the display and slightly past that were two bead-sized blue eyes. The nose flared a few times before the eyes narrowed. 

“_Nicholas P. Wilde._” The modulated voice switched pitches and volume, an ingenious effort by the mammal speaking to disguise themselves, but did nothing to hide the fury in the mammal’s voice. In his peripheral, he could see the bunny’s ears twitch and her nose started to bounce. Prowl’s reaction to it was not in words, but it was a sensation of glee and a clenching around his heart. It took all of Nick’s willpower to keep his tail from wagging. Instead he focused on the words that followed. “_You got a lot of nerve showing up on my doorstep with a Peak!_”

** _Mother is very, very mad._ ** Prowl whimpered. Nick swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He was right, it was worse than when the Fish & Chips hustle went south.

“Mother,” he smiled in an effort to disarm the already hostile mammal. “May we come in?”

“_And why in Sam’s Hill should I entertain that request?_”

“Big’s daughter has gone missing.”

“_Hmm...No._”

** _She’s really, really, _****really** ** _ mad, Nick._ ** Prowl whined.

_ Shut up. _ Nick swallowed and his eyes flicked to Hopps. Her foot was starting to thump. Not good.

“I was attacked by two wolves while searching for her.”

“_Well from what I can see, you’re a grown ass tod, Wilde. You don’t need me to fight your battles or kiss your boo-boos._”

Nick winced. Those were the last words he’d said the last time he was here. He should’ve patched things up sooner. At least Skye hadn’t gotten to her, otherwise who knows how she’d react to him being there.

“It’s your civic duty to help us!” Hopps’ patience cut out a lot sooner than he’d expected. Unfortunately, it wasn’t going to help them here.

“_I don’t talk to Peacekeepers, rabbit._” The mammal snapped. The mechanical arm that the holograph extended from started to retract. Nick quickly grabbed it and held it in place, before he snapped a glare to the bunny.

“Carrots, let me handle this!” He hissed. Hopps met his annoyance with her own before she huffed and crossed her arms.

“_Get your paws off of my tech!_” The mammal in the house growled. He obliged and almost reached for it again when the screen continued retracting.

“Mother, wait!” Nick closed his eyes and his ears fell. “Please! We—” he swallowed another lump, and the words that came next were soft and sincere, “_I _ need your help.”

The mammal watched him for another moment, her nostrils flaring again before the screen shut off. The mechanical arm folded back into the door and the rear porch was quiet. Nick’s shoulders sagged and his tail dropped to the floor. 

“Sorry, Hopps,” he muttered. He rubbed his face with his paw. He didn’t often regret things he did, he couldn’t afford to due to the unwritten laws of streetlife survival, but fighting with Mother was a big one. “Guess this was a waste of tiiiii_ iiii— _”

A duet of screams cut him off, and it took him a second to realize that one was his own while the other belonged to Hopps. The feeling of weightlessness alerted him to the fact that the ground had suddenly vanished beneath them, and the rushing wind assured him that yes, they were falling. Immediately Prowl covered his being and their sharp claws scrambled for purchase, only to create a shower of sparks as they cut along metal lining the pit.

“**Scat!**” Prowl cursed. Their arms then wrapped around Hopps, and they curled around her to protect her from the impact. Her blunt claws dug into their coat, clinging to them for life. She shouted something, but Nick couldn’t hear it over Prowl’s very instinctual panic. He closed his eyes and waited for the sudden stop, bracing himself for the pain that would accompany it.

It never came. Oh the stop came, and with it was a sharp lurch of his empty stomach, but aside from that there was nothing. No broken bones. No impaled organs. Not even splattering on the ground.

“**...We’re floating…**” Prowl realized. They focused on the glowing cyan circle beneath them and looked around. There was dim lighting, but the circle was so bright it cast everything else into shadow. Prowl uncurled from Hopps and let her look around. She focused on the circle below them.

“It...kind of looks like something I saw at the Academy,” Judy said, reaching for it.

“**This is** so weird,” Nick mumbled. They were maybe a few feet off the ground. And like someone flipped a switch, the cyan light went out and the two small mammals dropped. They landed with a pair of grunts in a heap.

“That’s an emergency repulsor pad. Made it back during The Fracture.” Nick’s ears swiveled towards the speaker and his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Stepping from the dim lighting was an older honey badger, greying dark fur mingled with the lone white stripe atop her head. She wore a dark green t-shirt, cargo pants, and clinking together around her neck were a pair of tags held by a simple chain. “Then, of course, the city government decided that it was too expensive and a needless project. Instead of trying to make it smaller and utilize it for a new energy-efficient transport or a safety precaution, I’ve got a thirty million dollar, oversized _ prototype _ just lying around like an ugly throw rug.”

“Hey, Honey.” Nick gave her a weak smile as he got to his feet. He brushed himself off and then looked at Hopps, who was staring at the badger with a gaping jaw.

_ Interesting reaction_, he thought with pursed lips. He opened his mouth to make a crude joke, but was left breathless from the two massive badger arms that had wrapped around him.

“You’ve gotten so thin!” Honey mumbled as she held him. She pushed him back and started looking him over. A few deep inhales of his scent were followed by muttering and growls, before she leveled him with a scowl and she poked him in the chest. “You’re fasting again, aren’t you! Aren’t you?!”

“Now, hold on a second, Honey.” Thrown for a loop, Nick tried to backpedal to conversation away from information Hopps was _ not _ privy to learn about him or his Brother. “I just had a big bowl of pudding at Big’s and—”

“Oh, don’t give me that scat, _ Piberius_!” He flinched at the use of his middle name. It always got his attention when he was a kit. “When’s the last time you ate before that? Huh?”

“Well, uh, you got a calendar handy? Because—Ow!” Nick winced as she grabbed his ear and tugged it down. “Mother, please—!”

“How many times have I had to say it, Piberius? How many times have I told you?” Honey tugged on his ear again. Her other paw was digging around in her pocket. “_Don’t _ skip meals, you need all the energy you can get and then some!”

** _See? See! Mother agrees with me!_ **

“Money is tight, and I—_ hangffrugh _!” He almost choked on whatever Honey had shoved into his mouth. Aslan’s pelt, it was the size of a gopher ball! Then she shoved two more in and held his mouth shut. He struggled with it for a moment before Prowl started to eagerly help.

** _Yes! YES! Mother’s glorious chocolate supplements! Ohh… sho ghuud...!_ **

Language from the parasitic tagalong dissolved into engrossed and obscene sounds of satisfaction. The pressure around Nick’s ear lessened, though he hardly noticed it as he coughed for air. Honey’s scolding came back to the forefront of his focus once his throat was cleared.

“...two idiots with a _ Squawkbox _ subsonic scatter pack! You are so damn lucky that they were after that cat and not you! What in Sam’s Hill was I gonna tell Robyn if those two clowns were with the Shepherds, huh?” Honey glared down at him with her paws on her hips. He cringed and shrunk down in an attempt to make himself seem smaller. She started to wave her paws around as she acted out the hypothetical scene. “‘Oh by the way, Robyn, I saw Nicky and Prowler on the Feed the other day. Yes, they were running around with this cute little bunny Peak and got ambushed by a couple of wolves. Oh, don’t worry, they were only tortured a little bit by a _ rutting _ Class _B _ subsonic weapon before they had their throat torn out by the Shepherds’ lap dogs! Sorry that they’re dead!’ Do you think I want to have that conversation?! Well, do you?!”

“No, ma’am,” Nick mumbled, ears hot and clasped to his head. The badger snapped her teeth at him.

“Did I say you could talk?!” She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him to his feet. He flinched out of her grasp and she pointed at his tail. “Stand up straight, get your tail off of my floor! And stop flinching! Karma preserve me, I ain’t gonna hit you, though I damn well should! What in Sam’s Hill is wrong with you, you dumb ass!? You aren’t eating, _again_, you’re running around with Prowl out like he’s still not one of the most wanted things on the planet and on top of all that instead of keeping your head down, you’re picking fights with Enforcers and some Private Military Pack idiots!”

“Actually, those guys started—” The fire in the badger’s eyes had him shutting his mouth before she opened hers.

“If I wanted your opinion, I’d have asked for it! I’m in no goat damned mood for your smartass comments, Piberius!” Honey crossed her arms and squinted at him. “What, you don’t have anything to say to defend yourself? Do you think I’m talking to hear myself talk? Well? Do you?! Answer me!”

“I—”

“Shut! _ Up_! I’ve waited _ ten _ years to get this off my chest and you’re damn sure going to listen to it!” Honey stomped towards him as she raged, waggling finger extended accusingly towards him, and he stepped back until his back hit the wall. Her claw poked him in his chest over and over. There was going to be a bruise there later. “You weren’t even back on your feet after you two _morons_ had tried to split when you left! You had me worried sick! And what it did to Robyn! She was hospitalized and you _still_ didn’t come back! Paying for her medical care is not the same as being there for her! I _ should _ kill you for what your little disappearing stunt did to her! You...you…!”

The thick salty scent was his only warning before another bear hug from the badger was crushing his ribs. Nick didn’t have the heart to tell her to get off, not when she started to snuff and growl into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her midsection and rested on her head. The dam broke and soft sounds of distress started to escape the tough mammal he’d known.

_I am an absolute idiot._ Nick thought as the badger he saw as a second parent shook.

“I’m sorry, Honey.” He kept his voice hushed as the badger sobbed into his chest. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t...I wasn’t thinking.”

“I was _ so _ worried, Nick.” Honey snuffed back and shuffled back. Her palms rubbed the residue from her eyes. “I haven’t, you were off the radar for so long—that didn’t bother me so much as it did Robyn. You gotta keep away from the Shepherds, right?” She gave him a watery smile and he weakly returned it. She rubbed her eyes again. “But then you come back like a freaking air raid siren into the spotlight of my feed with some bunny dragging you and Prowl around the city. You got hit by a car, and I couldn’t tell anyone because then you almost ate that fennec! And-and then you were chased by a rabid panther and those dumbasses hit you with that subsonic gun, and I just—!”

“Aw, Mother.” Nick smiled gently at her and put a paw on her shoulder. Honey is a tough mammal and had always been. He was touched she worried so much about him. It made him feel...warm. But, this was Honey, strong independent Honey who didn’t need no male. He needed to remind her of that because they did have an audience—a surprisingly considerate and quiet audience, but she was there nonetheless. “I always knew you cared.”

“You...You bite your tongue, Wilde, ‘fore I cut it out and sell it off to a pawn shop.” Honey sniffed one more time before she crossed her arms. Matted fur around her eyes aside, she didn’t look like she’d just had an emotional episode. “So, what’s the bunny’s story? Is she your parole officer?”

“Not—I’m sure you’d know by now if I had been arrested.” The media would love a Prowl rampage. It would get them ratings out the wazoo. Sadly for them, Nick didn’t think that would happen unless an outbreak occurred or someone actually managed to kill Hopps.

“Not your parole officer, then is she your Prey?”

“Not even close. Carrots is...Carrots are you going to keep staring or—?”

“Sweet cheese and crackers! Y-Y-You’re Honeybee Badge!” Hopps exclaimed, finally finding her voice. Hopping to her feet in a way that must’ve made her ancestors proud, she scurried forward and took one of Honey’s paws in both of her own, shaking it furiously. “My name is Judy Hopps, Zootopian Peacekeeping Department. You’re the badger that stopped the Tundra-Sahara climate walls of the city from collapsing when The Ündermolar drove his Angriffsborher through them! That saved hundreds, maybe even thousands of mammals from needlessly dying! You’re the first Honorary Peacekeeper!”

Hopps’ eyes sparkled as she continued to hold Honey’s paw and Nick almost burst into laughter then and there. He’d seen a drunk deer almost get flattened on the interstate and even that buck’s eyes hadn’t gotten as wide as Honey’s did when the doe started talking to her.

“...Aslan’s pelt, Piberius, did you steal this Peak from Podunk’s department or from a toy store department?” Honey asked with a snort as she tried to pry her paw away. Nick clapped a paw over his mouth to keep from laughing too loudly. He’d never seen anyone gush to the badger’s face before—then again he’d been born a generation after that story had been dead for a good decade—but he was so glad to be here now. The look of unease on Honey’s face was absolutely priceless.

“Podunk only has a Sheriff’s Department and is predominantly moderate according to its census, so I’d be wasted there.” Hopps said, ignoring the second part of the question.

“I’m sure you would, Bunny.” Honey arched a brow. “Can I have my paw back sometime this week?”

The doe let go of the badger with a squeak.

“Sorry! I just—Nick!” She darted around to his side and her balled up paw drove into his arm.

“Ow! What was _ that _ for?” Nick rubbed his sore arm with a scowl. If Prowl wasn’t currently in his food coma...who was he kidding, the blob would just needle at Nick’s insecurity and gush over Hopps’ fangasm. Probably for the best that he was out.

“You didn’t tell me your mother was a hero!”

Both predators sighed.

“She’s _not_ my mother.” “I’m _not_ his mother.”

Hopps looked between them, brow furrowing. “But…”

“‘Mother’ is a certified Nick-name from this idiot.” Honey scoffed with a thumb pointed his way, and cheekily he waved. She crossed her arms again. “Its a thing he does when he either really likes someone or really doesn’t. Started calling me ‘Mother Honey’ when his real mother, Robyn, left him with me to babysit the little fluff-ball, and it stuck. That’s fine by me, less of a chance for the Shepherds to get ahold of me thru him.”

“Shepherds?” Hopps repeated, blinking in confusion.

“The Shepherds, according to Mother, are a diabolical organization bent on worldwide subjugation of prey and eradication of preds.” Nick explained when Hopps looked at him. He was admittedly amused by the theory after he first heard it, full of disbelief that a mammal as smart as Honey believed in it at the second telling, and over time had accepted it as Honey’s primary quirk just as his mother had.

“That sounds incredibly…” Hopps pursed her lips before wincing apologetically at Honey, who was glowering at Nick. “Ridiculous.”

“Right? And it gets better!” Nick chortled and ignored the badger’s growl. “The whole group is comprised of sheep! _ Sheep _!”

“You...That’s not—you really believe that?” Hopps looked at Honey, ears slowly dropping. Poor thing looked so saddened by the news. Nick almost felt bad. Almost.

“Yes!” Honey’s paws shot up above her head. “They’ve got the means, the numbers and the eyes for it! Elongated horizontal pupils—sure some don’t have ‘em any more, but that’s because of the contacts! They wear those to fit in and get around all sneaky-like. Baaastards.” 

“...O-Okay.” Hopps’ pillar for the badger had to have shrunk a bit, and her disappointment was clear as day. Admittedly, Nick felt a little bad about making the bun sad, but he’d grown up with Honey. She really wasn’t a mammal that wanted you to put her on a pedestal, so he was doing both a favor by nipping the potential idol worship in the bud right now.

“Whatever, you’ll rue the day when I’m proven right.” Honey scoffed. She shoved the tod and glared at him. “All right, enough chattering around like a herd of cows. I let you in here because you said you need my help. So, Piberius, what’s the problem?”

“Well,” Nick smiled and let his paws fall behind his back. “Do you remember those two timberwolves that made you cry?”

“I’m about to make _you_ cry if you try to act smarter than you are.” Honey grumbled. “What about the Dumb-Dumbs?”

“We need you to help us find them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song chosen as this chapter’s title is totally what I see as Honey’s theme. A backwards message delivered with a positive intent. And probably one of Weird Al’s greatest hits—Definitely in my top ten.
> 
> So many of you have forgotten Nick and Skye’s mentioning of Honey. Yes, Nick thought of his birth mother at the time, but no, the sickly vixen mentioned isn’t addressed as “Mother”.
> 
> Worry not, Robyn Wilde shall be making her own appearance soon enough, but first there are some wolves to catch. To the hunt!
> 
> Also, I was strangely hyper proactive with this near-double stuffed chapter.


	25. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When I see what I want  
I’m going to take it  
If it’s against some law  
You can bet I’ll break it  
My need to feed  
gives me the will to survive  
I gotta find it fast  
To keep me alive!”  
—Spectre General

* * *

The Jamboree Camera system of Zootopia’s Public Transit and Safety Delegation was a marvel of technological advancement. Over nine thousand overhead cameras observed intersections, streets and public lands to act as a supplementary defense and precaution. Truly it was a remarkable system that multiple facilities used for various reasons. However, even with so many eyes in the sky, there were just as many blind spots.

“Its been forty minutes and we haven’t found anything…” Judy groaned. She rubbed her eyes and sat back in her plain rolling chair while Honey and Nick continued to diligently watch the screens beside her; the tod in a chair like her own while the badger had a modified ‘throne’ as she called it. Their night-vision required the normally bright screens to be dimmer, so Judy had to squint to see anything worthwhile. Thus far all there had been was dark forest and even more dark forest, along with the occasional glimpse of a poorly lit road. 

“Be grateful that we know the general area we were in, Carrots,” Nick said, glancing at her over Honey’s head. His emerald eyes twinkled in the low lighting as his lips pulled back into another of his easy going smirks. “Can you imagine how long it’d take us if we had to search through _ all _ of the Rainforest’s Jam-Cams? Actually, now that I’m thinking about it, doesn’t sound like a bad idea. All the things that happen in that district at night, the things we could know, the activities we might glimpse…”

“Hate to break it to you Nicky, but ‘Blackmail City’ the R.D. is not.” Honey snorted. She tapped a few keys on the keyboard and slapped the dark tendril that was reaching out towards it. “Prowler, I don’t know how many times I’ve had to tell you, but this is the last: Don’t touch my computer!”

“Message received.” Nick chuckled and crossed his arms as his tie retracted. He stared at the screens for another moment before growling and raking his claws over his head. “Fine. _ Fine_! You win! Honey, are—do you have any more supplements? I can’t think with his constant whining.”

“Now you know how I felt whenever I watched you.” The badger grumbled before she pressed a button on the arm of her chair. A panel in the wall somewhere to their left opened with a _ whoosh _, and Judy could barely make out stairs in the darkness. “First right off the stairway, they’re in the cupboard. Don’t eat any more than three.”

“Thanks, Honey.” Nick hopped from his chair and grumbled as he trudged up the stairs. “Yes it’s a snack ru—No, we aren’t going to––just shut up, already!”

Judy snorted, reminded of many petty squabbles she and her _ multitude _ of siblings had. Food wasn’t a large topic for her, unless the sibling in question had attempted to eat the last of her preferred snacks. She looked back at the screens, pushing memories of skirmishes long forgiven back where they’d belonged, and searched for a flicker of anything she might recognize from the night before.

“So, what’d he do to get the Peaks on his tail?”

Judy jumped in her seat and turned to Honey, who had propped her chin up by her paw, almost disinterested as she watched the images.

“I’m sorry?”

“Nick. What did he do that got him busted?” Honey turned to look at her. She appeared impassive at first glance, but closer inspection showed signs of fear in predators written on the badger’s face: trembling lips that wanted to bare teeth, flicking ears and a piercing stare—the last always struck Judy as a bit odd, but she wasn’t in a position to judge, being a prey species and all.

“Oh.” Judy remembered the day she met Prowl clearly. It was an adrenaline rush like no other, to hear the call over the radio of an altercation, and she was the nearest Enhanced Mammal able to respond. It didn’t win her any points with Bogo, but that was a ship she was sure had long since sailed. “He was in a fight with an enhanced rhinoceros and there was heavy property damage.”

“So you took one look at the Pred and decided that he started it?”

“I–the-the rhinoceros wasn’t in sight when I got there,” She fidgeted with her paws as her ears drooped. Reviewing the tapes had proven Nick’s story to be true, and she had (and still) felt bad for profiling him when they met—Even if it wasn’t entirely an inaccurate profile. “And-and maybe I jumped the gun a little. But it was the first bit of action I was encountering in weeks! And the street was all torn up when I got there and the mammals staring at him were all shaking except for one—come to think of it I think that was Finnick in a costume, but what I’m trying to say is–!”

“Relax, rabbit.” Honey scoffed and waved a paw. “You saw Prowl and collateral damage, right? I’m surprised you didn’t tase him on the spot.”

“About that,” Judy pulled her ear over her shoulder and started to stroke it. She hadn’t had a chance to think about her less than stellar introduction to the fox. “I might have possibly thrown my, um, shield at him...and hit him in the head.”

“...You threw your badge at–? Ohh.” Honey blinked when the bunny gestured at the heirloom on her lap. The badger stared for another moment before she snorted. Her upper lip curled back, exposing bright canines for all of a second before she started to laugh. “You mean to say–? Are you telling me–Are you telling me you saw the big scary predator in the middle of a broken street and beaned him in the noggin with a metal frisbee?!” 

She nodded and the badger’s laughter began anew. Hard enough for her to hold her stomach. When it started to peeter out, she used a claw to wipe away a nonexistent tear.

“That is priceless!” Honey sighed out and sat back in her chair. “I am never going to let him live that down. Serves him right for what he did to Jumbeaux.”

Judy’s ears snapped up. “Excuse me?”

“Hm?”

“I never mentioned the storefront.”

“...Hope for you yet, Peak.” Honey’s lips pulled back into a toothy grin as she resumed watching the screens. “Yeah, I already knew what got him back on the radar, but two heavy hitters like that left some serious structural damage. Feed was cut in that sector for at least three hours. Had to know what else happened afterwards. Thanks for filling me in.”

“I...You...Three hours?!”

“Happens a lot with Enforcers and Peaks operating in the same area. The Families’ pull and all that.” The badger tapped a few keys to flip to another cam. “Of course, the next day I saw that idiot he was riding in the smallest, ugliest go-kart towards Willie’s.” Honey pursed her lips. “Did he take you to the—?”

“Arena? Yeah, I saw it.” Judy frowned and shivered, trying not to think of Joeystar or his ‘business’. Thinking of it, she recalled Prowl’s threats to the marsupial. Those threats were also directed at Bogo, and his nonverbal actions towards Skye—if he really was acting on her behalf as she believed—could be interpreted to mean the same. The similar method of threats for a creature with such a high body count was...extremely unnerving. They also brought forth a series of questions that Judy now had the method to get answered. She looked at the badger and opened her mouth...

“He hasn’t.”

...Only for her inquiries to be shot down before they could start flying.

“Huh?” Her elegant and flawless retort was one for the record books.

“Nick hasn’t eaten mammals, and Prowl, to my knowledge, hasn’t either.” Honey shivered. “I saw the victims of his...knew a couple by face. It wasn’t personal, what Prowl was doing, just survival. Self-defense on behalf of the host.”

“How is consuming another mammal self-defense!?” Judy hopped to her feet, indignant. Her nose twitched and a fear-filled shiver went up her spine from the sardonic, toothy grin that crossed the badger’s muzzle—very unlike the one that Nick usually flashed her way, it was (though she’d never say so aloud) cu—_ charming _ how he would only expose the tips of his teeth.

“It’s _ that _ or the parasite starts to eat you.”

Judy’s ears dropped and a weight fell to the bottom of her stomach. “It...it _ eats _…?”

“Most of the victims on Prowl’s list? They were mammals that didn’t make for good hosts.” Honey looked her dead in the eye. “I asked about it once, when I was still trying to figure out what it was and how to remove him from Robyn’s kit. Prey were plentiful and easy to find, but their biology just didn’t mesh with the para...with Prowl. Predators’ needs for various proteins and nutrients that they can’t get without over-the-counter supplements made us easier hosts to manipulate. Prowl’s species—assuming there are more than Grins-For-Days out there—are strictly carnivorous. They survive off an enzyme that can only usually be found within a mammal’s organ system.”

“Sweet cheese and crackers…” Judy felt her foot thump as her mind raced. Her ears went erect as she recalled the rich meal he was fed. “So, what’s the deal with chocolate?”

“Apparently the host before Nicky had ‘connections’,” Honey grumbled and glared at nothing in particular for a moment. She snapped herself out of it quickly enough. “They learned that chocolate could act as an alternative, and that there are also frozen foods with preservatives that carry trace amounts of it. They drugged the goods and poisoned Prowl, almost turned him off the stuff for life. Would’ve been the end of Nicky if he had.”

“What do you mean?”

“Not really my story to tell, but I’ll give you cliff notes.” Honey sat back and interlaced her paws behind her head. “Nicky was a kit when they met, but Prowler...He’d done some things, you know. It took nearly a decade, but eventually one of those things he’d done popped up to bite him. It turned out to be a deal breaker. Nicky didn’t react to it well, and Prowler didn’t react well to Nicky’s reaction. They split, and bitched and moaned for what felt like _ forever _ before they got back together. Then the ungrateful brats ran away from home for ten years. The end.”

_ Well that cleared up absolutely nothing_. Judy frowned. More questions came about than answers from that synopsis. Why would Nick willingly take Prowl back if the Worm was going to eat him? Was that what was happening in the Rainforest? Did Prowl eat part of his body? Hadn’t it just eaten?

The badger squinted at the screen before growling and switching cameras again.

“Hold on...I know I saw something in this cluster.” Honey tapped a few keys on her keyboard. The camera angles flicked around until...

“That’s Manchas!” Judy gasped. The footage was showing the bound panther struggling against his binds. Just in the edge of sight was Prowl, which meant she was a few feet away. She watched the fast-forwarding screen, frowning when the wolves came into view. They nudged Nick’s unconscious body before they went to grab Manchas.

“Okay got a trail now. You full?” Honey asked. Judy blinked at her, brows furrowed, and nearly jumped out of her seat when Nick spoke up behind her.

“We’re never entirely full. According to Prowl, anyway.” His muzzle poked into view out of the corner of her eyes and a low rumble escaped his throat. A sidelong glance and she saw the frown he bore, the edge of his lip curled up to reveal the tip of a fang. “A black van without markings? Can they get anymore cliché?”

“Would you rather it have a mural dedicated to a lame fantasy series?” Honey snarked back.

“A: There is no such thing—and before you ask, that’s a _ mutual _ agreement.” Nick flicked up a second finger. “B: Finnick’s mural is based off of mythology, not a fantasy series.”

“Mythology _ is _ Fantasy.”

“Zoo York’s Aries would disagree with you.”

“Aries is a goat with a taser powered axe, a dumb helmet and delusions caused by his bad dye job!”

“...Touché, he does have a dumb helmet and a bad dye job.”

“Nick, look!” Judy pointed at the screen she’d been watching while the two predators bantered. She pushed herself past the fox, ignored Honey’s affronted snarl for touching her things—she’d be sure to apologize afterwards—and hit the key to rewind the footage of the van disappearing into a tunnel. Another tap of the keys—along with another growl from the badger—and the exit tunnel was shown. They watched for several minutes, but the wolves’ van never emerged. She looked at the fox, whose brows had furrowed much like her own. “Where did they go?”

“That’s the Buschwack Tunnel.” Honey pulled the keyboard away and giving Judy the stink eye for commandeering it. Huffing, she turned back to the screens and pulled several maps up next to the video. “There’s four exits out of there. Judging by _ these _ dumb-dumbs’ shady activities, they probably don’t want to be found.”

“Probably ducked out through a service tunnel then. It’s what I’d do if _ I _ were a ne’er-do-well performing illegal activities—of which I never have.” Nick’s quick addition was accompanied by a smirk and a waggle of his brows aimed Judy’s way. The giggle that slipped out of her was all he would get for his roguish charm. 

“Didn’t hear you deny being a ne’er-do-well.” She quickly threw at him in a weak attempt to cover up the slip.

“That is baseless libel and slander...Whose side are you on?” Nick asked as his eyes glazed over. He shook his head and looked at Honey. “Check the cam near the 6B service tunnel.”

“That’s been closed for months!” Honey scoffed. Nick’s eyelids dropped as his stare turned flat and the badger scowled. “I have it on good authority that they’re renovating Xavier’s Sanitarium for Troubled Mammals. Trying to turn it into a private school or some—What in Sam’s Hill...”

Honey scowled as the camera flicked around to show the van exiting out of a tunnel, the next camera Had them hanging a left past a ‘road closed’ sign. A smug smile pulled at the tod’s lips and he straightened up, and his paws slid into his pockets. The badger balled a paw up, her claws tore into the arm of her chair.

“Rut me sideways. Robyn lied to me.”


	26. I Want To Get Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn't know I was lonely 'til I saw your face  
I wanna get better, better, better, better,  
I wanna get better  
I didn't know I was broken 'til I wanted to change  
I wanna get better, better, better, better,  
I wanna get better”  
—Bleachers

* * *

“Of all the rotten—I’ve had that bitch’s back for decades!” 

Nick considered himself to be a mild-mannered predator. Sure, any slight or annoyance aimed his way was responded to with a heated and quick-witted sarcastic quip, but he generally knew how to keep his temper in check. He had at least two decades to master his reactions to highly distressing news. 

** _Mother’s having another episode, isn’t she?_ **

_ Yep. Time to change the channel. _He cleared his throat, an effort to intervene before her obsession took over. “Uh, Mother?”

“She must’ve been roped in at the hospital! I knew that nurse was up to something! That rutting...” the badger’s pacing and grumbled a very derogatory term. 

“Honey!”

“Unless she’s been lying about it this whole time and had to meet with her handler!” Honey turned towards the computer and started to type. The desk the keyboard sat upon was cracked by the darkening russet fur-colored fist that dropped onto it.

“Ma is _not _part of yo**ur stupid conspiracy!**” 

Hearing that Honey had learned about an abandoned asylum’s facelift from his mother—who somehow had gotten herself a seat in the city’s Department of Education—was met by nary a flick of the ear. Having her accused of something as ridiculous as being part of the radical schemes Honey’s overactive imagination concocted, however, was the straw that would break the camel’s back. Like any other single kit whose father had met an untimely and premature end, Nick was protective of and cared deeply for his mom.

And usually anything Nick cared about, Prowl cared about a _ lot _ more.

“Face the facts, Ni—” Honey’s heated retort was overruled by the ebony canid’s shrill warning bark. Her mouth stopped moving, the instincts deep in her brain stumbling in their efforts to process the sound and its meaning, as well as make a decision on how to react.

“**_Here_ ** ** are the facts!**” Prowl towered over the badger. Fangs that dripped with saliva were bared at her, their tail lashed through the air like a hornet pursued it, and a low growl filled the room. A clawed finger pointed at the screen, millimeters from making contact with the LED. “ **Wolves have ** ** _abducted_ ** ** a savage panther. ** ** _They_ ** ** are holed up in this decrepit den. ** ** _We_ ** ** are go**ing to get him back.”

Nick took a deep breath and straightened out his tie, Prowl receding as his logic reached through the emotional haze that had briefly blinded them both. His gaze remained on Honey, who stared unflinchingly back at him. She had her paw on the side of her master control chair, a claw probably ready to press a button that would render him immobile through some wonder she’d invented years prior. He folded his paws behind his back, a disarming gesture.

“Call Ma and ask her about it. Don’t _ assume _ anything.” Nick let his mask cover his face, his lips settled into a relaxed smile. That line usually signaled to Honey that she was jumping guns. The continued presence of her wary gaze had him realize quickly that it hadn’t worked this time.

** _Time to use a sledgehammer._ ** Prowl suggested. Nick agreed, and arched a condescending brow.

“Or because of your years underground, have you forgotten that lesson?”

“Don’t get smart with me, _ kit _!” Honey snapped, tension in her shoulders relaxing. Her paw moved from the button on the seat and ran over her face. A heavy sigh escaped her, and after that was a low grumble. “There’s a logical explanation. Robyn isn’t involved with The Shepherds.”

“And…?”

“Don’t test me right now, Nicky.” Honey’s growl was accompanied by an annoyed glare. She pressed a button that opened a panel that let blinding light into the room, then stomped over towards the staircase that led to her kitchen. She stopped with one foot on the bottom stair and spoke without looking back. “I’m going to call Robyn. If I find that you two and the boundary-breaking Peak are still here when I get back, I’m going to have some very interesting rugs to add to my collection.”

“And that is our cue to amscray.” Nick said to Hopps, whose ears had long since drooped. She furrowed her brows.

“Amscray?”

“Time to go.” He clarified, already walking towards the exit Honey had opened for them. _ Up for a run? _

** _The Bunny doesn’t know Pig Latin?!_ **

_ Apparently not. _

** _What kind of backwater—?!_ **

_ Focus! _

** _But—!_ **

_ It’s not our problem. There’s some yummy Wolves to hunt, remember? _

** _Yes! Eat the wolves, save the mammals, and then take the Cute Bunny back to Our den for a movie marathon!_ **

Nick let out a frustrated sigh and ran a paw down his muzzle. “Longest forty-eight hours of my life…”

“Look at it this way, Slick,” Hopps gave him a nudge with her elbow. “You survived being around a bunny.”

“Tolerated, not survived. There’s a difference.” Nick smirked. He let an arm fall over her shoulders and tugged her close. “Hold on tight and don’t pull out my fur, okay?”

“Wait, wh—?!”

Prowl was sprinting before the words finished leaving her mouth. They scooped the surprised bun up—getting a squeak that was oh so adorable and caused a pleased rumble to reverberate through their body—and tossed her over their shoulders before they dropped to all fours. A millisecond after her paws’ clasping onto their back the wind drowned out her scream and the screams of mammals that they rocketed past. Their ‘direct’ route was obscured by a massive skyscraper with glass windows and shiny silver walls that sparkled under the Savannah Central sunlight.

_ This one again, huh? Think they fixed the window on the eighty first floor? _Nick asked as one of Prowl’s claws ripped out part of the letter ‘W’ from the Swinton Incorporated sign. 

“**We will smash through it again just to prove a point! We ** ** _despise_ ** ** this corporation!**” Prowl grumbled under their breath, enjoying the damage that scaling the building caused far too much. Finally, they reached the peak and crouched atop the radio tower.

“Why did we stop?” Hopps asked. A glance and the dual minded canid saw her eyes squeezed shut and her nose twitching furiously. With a gentle tap of the claw on the small appendage, she opened her eyes to look into the milky filter that covered Nick’s.

“**A high vantage point lets Us determine the best route.**” She looked past them over the city and her breathing increased. Prowl chuffed in amusement as they followed her gaze.

_We need to head north._

Prowl's eyes narrowed. The direct path was not the safest, nor the most discreet, but then Prowl hadn't ever really cared about that. In this case, Nick agreed. The city already knew the monster was out of its closet and time was a factor, so subtlety could bite the big one. Prowl's legs tensed in their preparation to jump.

“**Don’t worry, Bunny. We won’t let you fall.**”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I work in America’s healthcare and ...it’s just the dandiest right now! (Sarcasm is sarcastic) Barely have time or mindset to write after I get home from the grit. Actually posting this on my break. Will edit later tonight...hopefully.
> 
> Stay safe people. And for the love of whatever you believe in—Stay indoors and Wash. Your. Hands!!


	27. Born For This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I've struggled for years and  
Through all of the tears  
I've faced the doubts I hide  
I never gave into my fears deep within  
'Cause I heard my voice inside  
I know I was born for this  
I know I was born for this”
> 
> —The Score

* * *

“**You can open your eyes now, Bunny.**”

Purple eyes cracked open before they blinked and adjusted as best they could to the early-morning light. For the second time in less than twenty-four hours, Judy had been forced to fall farther and faster than she would’ve liked without a parachute on hand. The wind that had been rushing through her fur was exhilarating, for all the wrong reasons. 

“It’s not the height that bothers me...mostly.” She closed her eyes and dropped her head onto Prowl’s shoulder with a heavy sigh. The Not-so-bad Violet smell was particularly strong there, and stronger still if she moved closer to his neck. Not that she would because despite being a bunny she had her boundaries and doing _ that _ was crossing more than a few of them. Still, it was a comfort for her heart, the near seizure rate dropped back to its rapid default. “It’s the lack of control. Not having my feet on solid...anything, and nothing to catch myself with.”

“**Hm, can’t say We understand…**” Prowl shrank and the rounded shoulder she was resting on became a lean, lithe back. She was lowered to the broken asphalt by the smaller canid. Gleaming emerald eyes met her gaze, and a wry grin spread across Nick’s red-orange muzzle. “But I do. Our first excursion behind the wheel was... eye-opening, to say the least.”

“That’s only maddeningly vague.” Judy muttered. After the gondola, where she was shown a glimpse of the fox’s hidden nature, she’d thought he’d be more open. Serendipity knows that the Worm was. Or maybe it was that Prowl didn’t care if she overheard part of their conversations.

“It’s not something I like to talk about...” There was a hesitance to the statement, an implication that he was about to make an exception. For _ her._

Hope and joy, strange as they were to feel at the moment, swelled in her chest. Getting the fox to open up about matters he thought best kept to himself meant that he thought she was worthy of his trust. It was one citizen—a citizen wronged by the Peacekeepers—that she was turning life around for. One step closer to making the world a better place. And maybe, part of her hoped, maybe Nick would be willing to help.

“But I’ll—…”

The fox’s purple nose started sniffing, and his muzzle turned up, ending what might’ve been another glimpse into his life. In the blink of an eye, his face steeled and the emerald eyes were obscured by Prowl’s milky organs. A thunderous growl ripped from the fox’s muzzle, the Worm’s misshapen fangs burst past his lips and the tod’s body trembled with what Judy perceived to be barely contained rage.

A few heavy breaths with eyes scrunched shut, and Nick was back. There was strain in his face and his claws flexed, before they balled into fists. His eyes opened to reveal pinprick-sized pupils. A paw landed on her shoulder and she felt tension in it.

“Carrots, I mean it this time. Do _ not _ interrupt me.”

“What’s wrong, Nick?” Judy frowned, the sudden seriousness of the fox was nerve wracking. His jaw clenched and his grip on her shoulder tightened. “How can I help? What can I do?”

“Listen to me!” His hiss was accompanied by a guttural, unnatural growl. “No matter what you see, no matter what you hear, don’t try to stop Us.”

“What, I don’t—”

“Prowl is going to hunt the wolves that attacked Us.” Nick glanced over his shoulder, up the road where a curve was located. “The asylum is upwind of us. We can smell them.”

“Then let’s bring them in—”

“You’re. Not. Listening.” His other paw gripped her shoulder and his upper lip twitched. Almost as if he wanted to bare his teeth. “I will make sure he doesn’t kill them, but I can’t do that if you get h— in his way.”

“Protecting mammals is literally in my job description!” Judy refuted. She was appalled by Nick’s insinuation that she couldn’t stop Prowl. Then again, maybe it wasn’t about her. She had heard he could stop Prowl; Honey had confirmed it. Prowl had said that Nick didn’t like it when they killed. Maybe this was more of a personal request than it was a slight against her.

“Then give Us five minutes,” he said. His arms were shaking and his voice was accompanied by a softer whisper. “Just five minutes. If it’s not taken care of then you handle it. Deal?”

Judy searched the fox’s tense features. Instinct and nurturing parents had told her that foxes shouldn’t be trusted. Time spent with this one, however, flipped those thoughts on their head. She wanted to trust him, but there was a fear in his eyes that made it difficult. If she was even a second too late, it could mean that one mammal had died under her watch. 

Faced with such a decision, Judy did the one thing she never expected herself to do.

“Fine.” She lied. “Five minutes.”

Nick looked like he wanted to smile, but he was already moving before she could see it fully. Two steps away and Prowl was back, rushing on four paws across the pavement and tearing up chunks of it as he ran.

The moment his head ducked around the corner, she moved. Not as fast as Prowl, but far faster than most moderate mammals. She wasn’t going to stand by and let Nick risk his life as a free mammal or risk the life of others if she could help it. She was Judy Laverne Hopps, a member of the Z.P.D., and she was damned sure going to prove it!

She rounded the bend and saw the cliffside asylum that overlooked a large waterfall...at least ten miles away.

A canid-shaped shadow was soaring towards the structure’s silhouette and there was a large amount of damage done to the road a few feet in front of her; particularly in the shape of two large paw prints.

Ears vibrating, Judy’s nose twitched and her eyes narrowed. She ground her teeth and pushed on, racing up the hill-laden road as fast as she could.

_ That dumb fox hustled me! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another break time post. Stay strong everybody!


	28. No Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I got a darkness inside,  
And it's walking to me;  
I'm buckled up for the ride,  
With a hunger to feed.  
I don't want you to hide,  
If you long to be free;  
We're no hero tonight,  
We're the monster you need.”  
—JT Music

* * *

_ You know I was kidding about letting you eat them, right? _

The hill-riddled road shattered beneath their paws like glass. Further damage was made by Prowl’s next leap, and a constant growl rumbled through their chest. The sanitarium drew closer as the wind rushed over their tar colored fur. The faint iron scent of spilt blood muddied the scent of his Brother’s current prey, along with various other scents that had yet to be categorized by modern academia. Prowl snorted as they hit more haphazardly lain asphalt before bouncing up once more.

“**No, you weren’t.**”

_ Well, I-I wasn’t serious! _

“**Not entirely.**” 

Whether he was teasing or not, the host was unsure, and it was that uncertainty that had led him to deceive the rabbit. He didn’t know what would happen if the parasite accidentally harmed her, but he was sure it wouldn’t be good for any of them. He’d bet his tail before submitting himself to whatever hell that was.

_ Prowl! _

Prowl ignored him as they landed atop the security guard station. His arrival was about as subtle as a brick thrown through a window. The structure shook and groaned under the impact. The mammal inside was knocked off of his paws, if the yelp and muted thud was anything to go by.

“The hell was that?”

Prowl’s camouflage kicked in just before the guard poked his head out of the station to sniff around. It was a grey wolf that was—revealed as he stepped further out of the security station—dressed as inconspicuous as a fly around a rhinoceros in Sahara Central at the peak of summer. A dark trench coat and navy turtleneck covered most of his body. Prowl tilted his head and peered past the gates at the other wolves in the area.

_ Wow, _ Nick deadpanned. _ Whatever idiot thought that ensemble wouldn’t scream ‘suspicious mammal’ to any passerby ought to be skin—don’t you dare. I will throw up inside you. _

“**Pussy.**”

“Who said—Balto’s Balls!” The guard jumped upon seeing Prowl reappear above him on his perch. His paw scrambled for an item hooked to his collar; Prowl’s ensured it didn’t reach. The wrist crunched, Nick cringed and the parasite’s grin widened when the wolf howled in pain. He stood upright on his perch, the limp wolf rising with him. Whimpers and pleas fell upon indifferent ears, because their attention was already on the rest of the pack. A dozen at least, all armed with—what Nick assumed to be—moderate ballistic weaponry.

_ That’s...a surprising amount of guns. _ He gulped. _ Way more than what should be legal. _

“**Whatever makes them feel safer.**” The wolf in their grasp was taught how to fly the hard way. His landing reunited him with his pack mate, and removed both from the coming fight. Lucky bastards.

“Freeze, or we’ll shoot!” A charcoal-coated canine barked, his paws steady despite the target being double his size. Nick wanted to commend him on his bravery, but kept his focus on his task.

_ Since you’re set on doing this—against my will, mind you—You will not kill, maim or _ ** _eat_ ** _ any of them! _ The dismissive snort almost made him growl, but he resisted the urge. Ominous clicks filled the twilight. Prowl’s tongue lashed out over his chops and he bared his fangs with a nasty grin. He crouched and Nick made what he hoped was a power play. _ Restrain yourself and We’ll go back to Mother’s for more supplements! _

An ear flicked. Prowl’s interest was peaked, but not captured. The charcoal wolf’s warning shot ricocheted off the fence behind them. Obsidian claws flexed.

“**...And the Bunny?**”

The tod groaned. Of course! Of course Prowl wanted Carrots to stick around. Nick was not _ entirely _ against being around her—if he were frank, meeting the bunny had been the most interesting thing to happen to him in months—but he wasn’t sure she would turn off her ‘Peacekeeper Mode’. He really didn’t want her to go to his den, it was where he kept some of his more questionable belongings. That seemed like a reasonable refute.

Right?

Sounds of claws skittering across cobblestone made them aware of an attempted flank. Prowl already started moving; a plan to eradicate the perceived threat with needless and excessive violence repeated in a detailed loop. Were he able to, Nick would gag at the shared thought. No mammal deserved the fate Prowl had just thought up. It was a bluff, Nick was almost sure of it, but he didn’t want to risk the consequences of being wrong.

_ Fine! You win! Carrots gets an _ invite _ to a movie night once this is over! Happy?! _

“**Yes!**” Prowl’s ecstatic cheer was accompanied by his pounce. A wolf was pinned and disarmed—thankfully not in the literal sense. Her howl of pain from the broken paw signaled the bullets to start flying. A quick blow to the jaw eliminated her from the fight.

_ Lucky bitch. _

“**Language!**” Prowl snarled as he caught the barrel of his next target’s rifle and whipped the smaller canine across the courtyard.

_ Oh, you are so not one to talk! _

“It’s Project Two Fifty-Two! Keep it busy until—!” The commanding wolf’s muzzle was pulverized by Prowl’s punch, the crunch of bone and teeth causing the host to cringe in sympathy. Bullets pelted their hide as Prowl delivered more blows into the downed canine’s head.

“**We! Are! Not! An! ** ** _Experiment_****!**”

_ Prowl! Get a hold of yourself! _

Whatever retort his Brother had, it was drowned out by a _ loud _ bang that was mercifully short. White noise rang through their body. Nick could see, as Prowl did, the wolves shouting to one another. What they were saying he didn’t know. But he had heard and felt Prowl’s response. A shrill shriek, an abomination of noises mixed with Nick’s own cry, declared war on the wolves.

What followed could only be described as carnage.

Bullets kept flying as the pack desperately fought off the massive canid. Prowl’s attacks became less about subduing and more about punishing. Nick felt metaphorical bile build in his throat as each attack his Brother dealt became more and more violent. A particularly deep slash into a wolf’s side was the breaking point for the fox, and when Prowl moved to inflict further damage, Nick put his proverbial foot down.

_ PROWL! _

A familiar disk flew into the side of his head, stopping whatever tangent Nick had been about to go on. It was followed by a small but powerful force that dove heel first into his gut. Prowl was lifted from the ground and sent into a roll. Dazed, he bared fangs at his assailant. A familiar grey rabbit stood an arm’s reach from him, and caught the shield that had hit him.

“Thought you’d have dealt with it, Slick.” Her brow was arched in challenge, and her body language gave almost nothing away—save for the slight rapid rise and fall of her chest. Nick was impressed.

_ She got here much faster than I expected. _

“**_Don’t _ ** **test Us, Bunny.**” A low growl rumbled in their chest. “**Now isn’t the time.**”

Movement behind her caught Prowl’s attention, and their right arm lashed out past her, shifting form as it did. The tendril coiled around the approaching wolf’s muzzle and neck. They gave it a yank as they got to their feet, but Hopps’ shield sliced through the tentacle-like appendage. The wolf’s momentum still made him fly, not as far nor as high as Prowl would’ve liked—until They realized the wolf’s trajectory was aligned with where their fist could be. Quick movement reversed the indirect rescue, and Nick cringed at the yelp that had left the wolf’s muzzle on contact.

_ Well, he’s going to feel that tomorrow. _

“**If he has a tomorr-****_ow_**!” Prowl’s paws cupped their nose and milky eyes narrowed on the shieldless bunny, who had just swatted the edge of their muzzle. Without dropping her narrowed gaze, she caught the shield that flew back to her paw after it had knocked out the remaining members of the pack.

Prowl eyed the downed wolves and started to salivate. Nick braced himself for another tug of war—Another firm swat on the edge of their muzzle elected another yelp and narrowed eyes.

“**Stop doing that**!”

“I will when you stay focused!” Hopps slipped her shield over her shoulder and crossed her arms. “We’ve got two hours to find something in this dump before Bogo puts us at the top of his most wanted list.”

“**We can take—**”

_ No! Prowl, We agreed. YOU agreed. _ Nick dug his paws into the ground. This was his opening and he was an opportunist. He had to be with his other’s tendencies. _ No killing. No retribution. No matter what they did to Us. _ We _ are Prowl. Otterton and Fru are in there somewhere, remember? You’d rather risk them for a snack? _

Prowl growled, but said nothing more as they rose to their full height. Careless of where he stepped, they walked over the injured wolves to the entrance of the sanitarium. Large claws pressed against the wood and pushed. The door groaned as it opened, and Prowl stepped back to look at the Peacekeeper, his widest grin plastered on their muzzle.

“**Bunnies first.**”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, got the chapter in before May!
> 
> This f&$@in month has been killer on my muse. From the whiplash of policy to the drama in my hometown, it’s been draining.
> 
> My heart and well wishes goes out to those of you who have cherished people (friend/family/etc.) afflicted by the—to quote the Grumps—“Backstreet Boys Reunion Tour”.
> 
> Stay strong everyone.


	29. Bad Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gather up your loved ones,  
Gather up your friends;  
‘Cause this is when the bad guy,  
The bad guy wins.  
Pray to whichever god forgives your sins;  
‘Cause this is when the bad guy,  
The bad guy wins.”
> 
> —3OH!3

* * *

Admittedly, the venture inside the asylum wasn’t as theatrical as Prowl’s behavior outside it. The missing mammals, and one moderate shrewette, were all locked away in secure cages. They got sufficient evidence and a location, which would have been enough, but then they got the cream of the crop: the culprit behind the disappearances was none other than Mayor Lionheart. She recorded his admission, which was unfortunately not usable in court due to the method of obtaining it without a warrant, and then confronted him herself. 

He burst into a tirade, accusing the doctor he’d been arguing with—a badger who was younger than Honey and had a blue hue to her coat—of being followed. Then he went on to attempt to bribe her—an act that would be admissible in court via her testimony. The mayor’s self-appointed title ‘The Brave’ was nearly as boisterous and grandstanding as he was. Judy learned this when the smug cat’s monologue cut short as soon as he saw Prowl—He surrendered on the spot.

The rest of her morning was spent orally reciting events to Peacekeeper Sergeant Higgins, due to the lack of equipment meant for mammals of her size. Something that Bogo assured her was being taken care of. Due to Nick’s high flight risk—a factor that the fox himself didn’t try to deny when Bogo accused him of it—he was kept in a lounge where he and Prowl regaled the poor officers with his own spin on what had happened.

Then came the press conference. She was mandated to be there, as the Hero Peacekeeper that cracked the case, and she asked that Nick could join her for support. He even gave her some advice to help ease her nerves. She, in turn, gave him an application slip for the Zootopian Peacekeeping Academy before heading over to the podium.

That’s about when it all went pear shaped.

* * *

“...All victims were enhanced predators. That’s the only commonality between each victim.” 

“Do we know why only the predators were affected?” A giraffe from Tall Herbivore News asked, lowering the boom to catch her response.

“Well....The fact of the matter is we know that Predators are more biologically driven than prey are,” Judy said, glancing to Interim Mayor Dawn Bellwether. The sheep’s smile was wide, and the Chief Commander looked intrigued. Or surprised. Whoopsie, she may have to review her report. Make sure the information wasn’t glossed over. Regardless of potential later duties, she returned her attention to the reporters. “Their ancestors’ requirement to feed on prey might be what makes them more susceptible to Hypnosis and Psionic attacks. It could be because they lack the proteins that moderate and enhanced prey carry. Enhanced predators may be even more susceptible to this...regression.”

“So _ any _ predator could revert to savagery?!” A capybara with The Zoo York Times asked, eyes wide with fright. A murmur rippled through the crowd. 

“What?” Judy’s eyes widened. She had to put a cap on this ASAP. “No, I didn’t say that—”

“Do we need to have predators tested?”

“How exactly can moderates protect themselves from a regressed enhanced mammal?”

“Does the ZPD think we should start restricting Enhanced citizens’ rights or abilities?”

“When will the identities of the afflicted predators be released?”

“Are there any studies to back your claim?” The lynx that asked the question was faint among the reporters’ roar.

“Thank you, Peacekeeper Hopps!” Interim Mayor Bellwether stepped up to the podium and gently ushered her aside. “I think I’ll take the questions from here...”

“But I was only—“

“You did great Judy, go relax with your friend. Celebrate! You stopped Lionheart. Bogo and I will clear up everything with the press.” Dawn smiled and waved her on. “Good job, Peacekeeper.”

Judy smiled and practically skipped back over to the fox that was lurking off to the side. She stopped in front of him and gave him her most radiant smile.

“So...how’d I do?” Judy looked up at Nick. His face was blank, and his eyes snapped to her when she spoke.

“...A Protein deficiency?” He asked. 

“Well, yeah.” She blinked and swallowed. Why did her mouth suddenly feel so dry? “I mean, Honey told me that’s why you—why Prowl, I mean, chooses predators as his hosts. Because they’re more susceptible to its influence.” 

“Wait. Hold on.” Nick pinched his brow and his muzzle crinkled into a snarl. “You think that...? Judy, look, Prowl doesn’t _ force _ anyone to do anything! Yeah, he needles and pokes at me to the point of hysteria, but he doesn’t _ make _ mammals consume others against their will. He _ can’t_. It goes against his very being.”

“Then why are so many mammals dead, Nick?”

“Are you serious right now?”

“Well it had to be because of the Parasite—“

“Okay, two things: One, you _ just _ arrested Lionheart for wrongfully detaining Enhanced mammals and experimenting on them. And two, you agreed not to call Prowl that word, Hopps.”

“_We _ arrested Lionheart. Together.” She could see where he was going for this. Not all mammals were good, and Prowl maybe didn’t have to needle as many as she’d been led to believe. She could accept that, but in regards to his second issue, she was going to ignore it. He kept calling her Carrots and Bunny. The least she could get is to call the Worm what it was: a Parasite. The glower on Nick’s face didn’t let up and she dropped the notions of continuing what she thought could turn into their usual banter. “Nick, what’s wrong—?”

“What’s wrong?” Nick gestured at the reporters clamoring for statements from the sheep. “Judy, you basically just promoted open season on Enhanced Predators and called us psychotic killers!”

“All I did was state the facts.”

“Facts—Hopps, you gave them a _ theory_!”

“Nick, it’s a biological fact that your ancestors ate mine. It’s entirely plausible—”

“Oh, for the love of—haven’t you ever read a Sherlock Dhole story?”

“No, but what does it matter? The case is closed, Nick! I don’t understand, why are you getting so angry?”

He scoffed and glared at her. “Gee, I don’t know. It must be the savage nature I have from my ancestors.”

“What? Don’t be ridiculous. You’re not like them...” Judy took a step towards him, but he backed away. 

“Ohh, so there’s a ‘them’ now?” 

Something was happening. Judy didn’t know what it was, but it was putting her fur on edge and a knot was twisting in her gut. Her nose started to twitch. She remembered something her grandfather had told her, when she’d naively asked how he could stomach so much death in war.

“_ Sprout, you can’t. No sane mammal could just kill another that looked and bled like we do. That has a family who loves them and has beliefs they have a right to fight for like we do. It just can’t be done without driving someone mad. ‘Us’ and ‘Them’ are the mindsets of all combatants, we have to distance ourselves from our enemies, otherwise we’d have died at their paws, or drowned from our guilt. _” 

Her ears dropped. “No, I-I wasn’t saying that. I—“

“Riddle me this, Fluff: I have sharp teeth and claws, descended from a carnivore and currently host a creature that likes to gorge on bad guys and chocolate. what am I?” He arched a brow, daring her to answer. She couldn’t, but she wouldn't look away, she wouldn’t let him think that she didn’t care. “No answer? Here’s a hint: I’m a ‘Them’.”

“Nick, I didn’t mean—“

“No, you meant everything you said. You just didn’t think before you said it.” Nick caught himself as his voice rose. He took a breath, closed his eyes, and held up his paws, then looked right at her again. “Just...tell me the truth, are you afraid of me? Not of Prowl, but me.”

“Of course I’m not afraid of you! You’re my friend, Nick.”

“Am I? How do you know I’m not just luring you into a false sense of security and waiting to strike? Maybe I need my next fix of protein so Prowl doesn’t turn me into a meat eating monster!” He curled his lips and bared his teeth. His claws curled towards. The world slowed down as he made a lunge—

_ Assess the threat. React. Talk later, or you’re dead. _ That was the rousing morale boost Major Friedkin would deliver to each Peacekeeper Trainee. Judy was top of her class. She reacted as was most effective to protect herself and the civilians behind her.

The world sped up as senses returned to her. Bits of the pillar he hit crumbled and landed around the heap of quivering fur. The hush that fell over the auditorium with his impact was quickly lifted. Horrified at what she’d done, Judy rushed over to the whimpering fox.

“Nick! I’m so, so sorry! I was, I thought you were going to—Here, let me help yo—.” A glare from his emerald eyes was all it took to stop her from touching him. 

“No.” Nick’s ears had rotated fully in her direction and an arm had wrapped around his stomach where she’d kicked him. He stood with a grunt and jerked away when she moved to help him again. His hackles were up and his fur was darkening. His tail lashed about, but it was the look in his eyes that kept her at bay: Pain, Betrayal, and—worst of all— _ Acceptance _.

“You thought We were going to hurt you.”

“I-I didn’t mean to—“

“It was the first thing you jumped to!” Nick snapped. A claw pointed at her and for a brief second, Prowl’s features covered half of his face. “You didn’t even give Us the benefit of the doubt!”

“I’m trained to protect—“

“What words are engraved on your shield?”

Judy’s body went numb. She stared at him, nose twitching. Just twelve hours ago he was standing up for her. Thirty-six hours before that she was standing up for him. Over two days they’d built a rapport. A friendship that she thought meant something. She’d asked him to join her because of it.

“Trust. Integrity. Bravery.” Each word was spat out like it was poison. “What’s the first word in that list?”

“N-Nick, I—“

“I thought that you were different. That you trusted Us...that you trusted _ me_. Well great job, _ Peak_, you outfoxed the fox. Here’s your prize.” He pulled something out of his pocket, ripped it in half, and then shoved the pieces into her paws. “Go find a partner you can trust.”

She looked down at the paper as he stormed away, aligning the pieces to make it out. It was the application form she gave him, but filled out in full. He was going to... The implication of his words put a vice around her chest. She looked back up to see him walk through the doors to the Z.P.D., and his clothes changed from their gaudy floral print to a murky black. 

_ No, no, no, no. Why is this happening? Say something! Don’t just stand there you dumb bunny! _

“Nick, wait!” She rushed out towards him. She heard the press corps try to rout her, but was too fast for them and burst through the doors in time to see Prowl crouch down. “Nick!”

The ebony canid swiveled its head around to glare at her. Then his dark coat started to shift, melting into the background. Just before his head vanished, the large canid growled a single word.

“**_Peak_****.**”

Then he was gone, and she was left to fend off the sharks.

“Was that the same fox that you claimed to have helped you?!”

“Peacekeeper Hopps, what did that fox say to you?”

”Was that an unregistered Enhanced mammal?“

“Were you threatened? Has he hurt you?”

“What? No! He’s…” Judy felt her ears droop as she stared at the fox’s last whereabouts. A lump formed in her throat and she fought back the tears that threatened to spill over. “He’s my friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...Cop out. I had literally no ideas for the actual confrontation between Lionheart, Judy and Nick. Between work, the pandemic that’s still totally a thing despite what keys the news is jangling in front of us, and car troubles I just couldn’t take the time to sit and brainstorm.
> 
> So I figure fox it. I’ll get to the part we’re all anticipating. 
> 
> Don’t worry, the next chapter will have a glimpse of Nick’s take of the press conference and an insight to Prowl’s.
> 
> Speaking of getting Prowl’s take on things, I added a short fic called Otherworldly Observations. It’ll be 2-3 chapters and focuses on your favorite non-symbiote puddle of goo’s perspective. First chapter is up and answers some minor non-questions about their past. And guest stars David Attenborough. Kind of.


	30. Here I Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And here I go again on my own;  
Goin’ down the only road I’ve ever known.  
Like a drifter, I was born to walk alone;  
And I’ve made up my mind;  
I ain’t wasting no more time.”  
—Whitesnake

The large fox landed in an alley off of Birch Ave, nearly half the district away from the Peacekeepers’ Headquarters. Prowl was motionless, staring at a literal brick wall with a curled lip and narrowed eyes. Unprovoked, they lashed out with a roar; their claws tore through the rusted steel of an already vandalized dumpster, before it was tossed down the alleyway in a fit of rage. The city’s white noise obscured the temper tantrum, and for once, Nick couldn’t be bothered to stop it.

His head was a mess and there was a vice grip in his chest. What Hopps had done was worse than any other stab in his back. She didn’t just insinuate that all predators were biologically designed to be mentally unstable, she had shown that she believed he and Prowl were unhinged psychopaths. Granted, Prowl was definitely a functioning sociopath, but Nick wasn’t; he was cynical and guarded. Hopps had burrowed through his guard and for a second he thought her to be someone he could trust.

Prowl’s claws raked at the top of their head as they let out an infuriated howl.

“**_Betrayers_****! ** ** _Cowards_****! ** ** _Hypocrites_****!**” They snarled at the end of the call. “**Every Peak! From Bogo to the Bunny! We should never have let them get close!**”

Nick snapped out of his funk. If he could have glared at his ‘brother’, Prowl would be a smouldering pile of tar.

_ What do you think I’ve been saying for the past two days?! I told you that sticking around the rabbit was a bad idea! Foxes and Bunnies don’t mix! _

“**Don’t give Us that ‘I told you so’ scat!**”

_ Face it, Prowl! Your precious Cute Bunny played both of us for chumps! _

“**We will eat your liver!**”

_ Go ahead! I’ve got nothin to lose now! It’s either you killing me and proving her right, or some nut job Modder that’ll get worked up by that dumb bunny! _ Nick snapped. He growled, his frustration and hurt reverberating through and reflecting off of Prowl. Their echoed sentiments scared off something that had attempted to come down the alley to investigate. The ebony canid’s growl broke down into a whine and they slumped down to their knees. Their arms wrapped around themself, offering and asking for comfort from their host.

“**...Why does this keep happening to Us?**” 

Nick’s grasp on his temper slipped at the warbled question. He reached out to Prowl and offered his comfort. The mutualistic ooze took to it eagerly, and the hard shell that made up their form receded back into the fox’s favorite con-wear.

“I don’t know, Brother.” Nick mumbled, hugging himself. He furrowed his brow and looked up at the sky. A moment of quiet was granted to them, and Nick rejoiced in the sound of the unaware public. He’d heard enough and seen enough to know how the predominantly moderate prey population were going to respond to the press release. The response to _ that _ from the predator population and all Enhanced mammals was what worried him.

** _It’s going to be bad._ **

“Yeah.”

** _...We could do something—_ **

“No. We don’t owe them anything.” Nick stood up and collected himself. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his paw, clearing away the dirt and anything else that might’ve been there. He straightened out his shirt and strolled out of the alley, a carefree, sly smile on his muzzle. He tucked his paw into his pocket and, upon a silent request, pulled out a pair of dark aviators. 

“The Carrot Crusader isn’t Our problem anymore,” he said, sliding the sunglasses in place. “And it’s time that _We_ got back to work.”

** _Oh, goodie. Back to hustling and starving._ **

The bitter sarcasm left a knot of guilt in his stomach. The past two days had been kind to them. Going to Big’s Mansion and reuniting with Honey had done wonders for their malnutrition, and it wouldn’t hurt to strengthen those ties. A growl of agreement came from his stomach, and another from the thing he called Brother.

“Compelling argument,” Nick shook his head. “What are we thinking sounds good?” 

** _Big’s._ **

“...Explain.”

** _We could go check on Fru-Fru! The Big One may have more chocolate and blueberries! Possibly even tater-tots!_ ** Prowl sounded like they were salivating. The tod wasn’t far behind, and his stomach let out another encouraging rumble. A russet paw rested over his belly and his mask slipped for a moment. He affixed his social mask back in place and resumed his walk.

“Fine, let’s go find our ride.” He wasn’t going to argue with Prowl when his own body was threatening rebellion. Besides, his ride wouldn’t be too far at this time of day.

Taking a right at the end of the street and turning onto Baobab Blvd., Nick kept an eye out for the artfully painted orange van. 

“Bingo.” A smile spread across the tod’s face when he found the van parked next to the Golden Jackel’s Gym. Sauntering over, he knocked on the side door, stepped back and let his paws rest behind him. The door slid open and an angry little fennec stood with his baseball bat at the ready.

“What?!” Finnick’s growl tapered off when he realized who it was that knocked. He pointed his bat at the fox. “What the Rut do you want, Wilde?!”

“Good to see you, too, Finnick.” Nick lowered his sunglasses. Prowl slowly leaked out, encompassing part of Nick’s face and smiled, jagged teeth spilling out of the red fox’s muzzle. “Sorry to drop in on you like this, but We need a ride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a struggle, despite its brevity. Between work, the lifting COVID restrictions, the resurgent cases of the disease and the injustice done in Minneapolis, my attention has been off of this story. (Even now, wrapping up this short insert of a chapter, I’m watching coverage of the protests.)  
To any of those protesting in the streets across the nation, know that I am with You, I hear You, and I’m still listening. 
> 
> For those who read, know that I give my love to you all, stay safe, stay vigilant, and “keep your hands up.”


	31. Limelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Living in the Limelight,  
The universal dream.  
For those who wish to seem;  
For those who wish to be  
Must put aside the alienation,  
Get on with the fascination,  
The real relation;  
The underlying theme.”  
\- Rush

It had only been a month.

One month since she’d ruined the image of predators everywhere, and brought further distrust up to the surface between moderate and enhanced mammals. Many moderate prey Peacekeepers were flooding the Chief Commander’s office with requests for new partners. Protests for and against the regulation of Predators’ behavior through artificial means after one city council mammal had brought the subject up in an interview: Bringing back T.A.M.E. collars, the thought made her want to snarl. The light of the city, Gazelle, had lambasted the thought of reviving that horrid creation, saying that they had made the Zootopia of decades ago a _ dystopia_, and forced the city to revise practically everything about itself in order to move past the pain.

Between the protests and the average crime rate, the city she so dearly loved was ripping itself apart.

Then the fires started.

“Sir, you need to stay back!” Judy held back a stoat that was trying to rush into a blazing apartment on the corner of 42nd and Marigold. It was the fourth building to be engulfed in fire, and given that the homes were predominantly occupied by enhanced mammals and predators, the Peacekeepers were sure that the cause for such acts was driven by prejudice. The stoat’s arms reached towards the building, stretching a few feet further past, while he kept trying to break out of her grip.

“You don’t understand! My wife is still in there! Let me go!” The stoat’s pleas broke Judy’s heart. The Smokejumpers, an offshoot of the Peacekeepers that were highly trained in efforts of search and rescue, were clearing out of the building. A hydrokinetic tiger was using his all to direct gallons of water at the flames, while his fellows rushed into the building and more still escorted others out. An explosion in the upper left corner of the building drove the stoat into more hysterics. “_No_! Susan! _ Susan_!”

He broke out of her hold and rushed past the Smokejumpers that were pouring out.

“Sir, stop-! Wait!” Judy made a scrambling reach for him and her paw grazed his tail, before it slipped from her grasp. He disappeared into the building and she made an effort to get him back.

“Hopps! Don’t break rank!” Sergeant Higgins was holding other clamoring bystanders back. Normally, she’d pay her superior some kind of attention, but the poor mammal she had lost was hysterical and she could save him. She had to save him.

Another explosion forced her to fly off the stoop of the entrance. Dazed, she blinked and looked up, eyes going wide and ears flattening as a piece of debris the size of a moose fell towards her. A large paw grabbed the edge of her shield and pulled her away. She was forced to cover her eyes when the burning apartment started to collapse on itself. The paw gave her a cloth to cover her mouth just before the cloud of debris overwhelmed her.

“Hung’r Hippo above, rabbit! What were you thinking!” Higgins later snapped once they were back in the patrol car. Like herself, he was covered in soot, ash and dust. The apartment building’s impromptu demolition had made the area impassible for mammals, and once the lingering embers were extinguished, the Smokejumper Captain, the same tiger who’d been sousing the fire at the start and pulled her away from the building, told them to head out and clean up.

“...there was a stoat…” she faltered. He was probably dead, yet another mammal she failed to protect.

“There’s always a stoat, a gopher, a badger, a bull or some kind of mammal that’s going to react hysterically. There’s nothing we can do for them once they put themselves in that situation.” Higgins sighed and rubbed his gargantuan mouth. “Look, all we can do for now is report in, debrief, clean up and try again. Without any life-risking heroics next time, okay?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good...God, do you know what Bogo would’ve done to me if I got ‘The Star’ Peacekeeper killed during crowd control? I’d be on desk duty for the rest of my career. Everything I’d worked for would be in tatters, and all the paperwork I’d have to do!”

Higgins began to grumble about excessive abuse of the lumber industry, and Judy looked out the window. Her ears dropped to her back as she watched the ash cloud grow smaller in the rear view mirror. She’d been thrilled to be partnered with a higher ranked Peacekeeper at the start of her shift, someone who’d been on the beat longer than she had was bound to have tips or advice for her. Her enthusiasm rose when she’d heard he had requested it.

Then her spirits sank when she realized that Higgins was a political Peacekeeper. He greased the right wheels to obtain his rank and was doing all he could to further his rise. Being partnered with ‘The Star’ bunny — which, by the way, was a terrible Name. Thank you, Bellwether for taking all of five seconds to think of it — was only done to make himself look better. He had no interest in actually helping mammals.

“Hey, Rabbit?”

“Yes, sir?” She looked at the hippopotamus.

“Did they find that pelt yet?”

“...No, sir.” Her stomach sank when she realized where this conversation was going.

“Not a lead? Nothing?” Higgins frowned when she shook her head. He dropped a fist on the steering wheel. “Damn. Talk about a career boost. ‘Hippo and rabbit bring in Wanted Criminal’! That’s a meteoric rise if ever I saw one. Let me know if you hear anything, yeah?”

“Sure, sergeant.” Judy looked back out the window, biting her lip as she did. Her thoughts muddled by the image of two expressive emerald eyes, and her responses were limited to one or two words. Her head had only started to clear up once she got into the female’s showers at the Precinct.

It’d been a month since she screwed everything up, but she’d been looking for Nick since day one. She needed to apologize to him... and maybe even Prowl. She wanted to revive the friendship they’d been making. Her first stop had been Big’s, but despite the role she had in rescuing his daughter, the crime lord had turned her away without anything to show for it.

“_You chose your familia, Ms. Hopps. Understand that I cannot betray mine._”

Then she went to Honey. Or, she had tried to. Stepping one foot on the porch had caused a massive security system to go off. After dismantling the automated turrets that likely weren’t up to code or had legal paperwork behind them, she begged to come in. Just to talk.

Honey had projected a superimposed image of her face over the door.

“_You want to talk to me?! Why? So you can use more of _my _ words in your next speech?! Are you that dumb, Peak?! Get off of my porch before I decide to have a rabbit roast tonight!_”

With that road closed, she resigned herself to looking for him while she was on patrol. Unfortunately, that didn’t happen much over the past month since, whenever she wasn’t being sent somewhere that she could be useful (i.e., doing her job), PR often took her for a quick debriefing because the Interim Mayor had a speech to make or the District Attorney had questions to ask. She did all that she could not to speak, to say as little as possible, and to make use of the D.A.’s presence when he made it clear, time and time again that they would not talk about ongoing investigations. That regrettably included the cause for the Savage Predators’ continued state of being, well, Savage.

With all other avenues of search exhausted, and the overtime keeping her too busy to search when she was off duty, she made an attempt to put in a Missing Mammal report, only for Bogo to shut it down. When she confronted him about it, the Chief Commander’s response shattered her. 

“_He has been ignoring summons and any attempts to reach him through his emergency contact have been...complicated._” Bogo clearly had gotten chewed out by Honey. That was the same face Judy saw herself make in the reflection of the badger’s front door’s window. The Cape buffalo sighed and ran a hoof down his face. “_Of all mammals for him to list...That fox has used up any favors he might have earned, so I’m sorry Hopps, but it is no longer a case of him being a missing mammal. He’s outright breaking the law._”

That was two days ago.

Nick was officially a wanted mammal. Technically, he was only wanted for questioning and wouldn’t face much, if any, jail time for avoiding a court summons. However, now his face and Prowl’s were being broadcasted across the city. On top of hating her, the best friend she’d ever had was now a wanted criminal.

As the water washed away the surface debris on her fur, the weight of the events over the past month hit her and her emotional walls cracked. The media was reviving the memory of Prowl’s past in the Fracturing, accusing Nick of doing more heinous things, and mammals were getting hurt as the two warring sides of protest became more aggressive. The serial arsonist was still at large and a much larger threat than the fox that she hurt. Mammals were at each other’s throat whereas this time one month ago they were far more tolerant and agreeable to each other.

Judy buried her face in her paws as she slumped against the wall, ears drooped and heartbroken keens stuttered out of her throat. She sat there and cried, face buried in her knees and paws on her head, amongst debris draining down from the running water for several good minutes.

Zootopia was dying.

And it was all her fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have never heard the hit “Limelight” by Rush, do yourself a favor and check it out. It speaks of the hardship, struggle and effort that comes with life as a performing celebrity. You can see here that Judy is starting to suffer under the weight of it.
> 
> There was a time before this summer started that I questioned my replacement for the police in this story, but now I’m glad I did. It’s easier to write about a city’s organization of protectors when the term that is usually associated with it isn’t also applied to actual thugs hiding behind an aluminum badge—But I will save that potential debate/rant for another site. (Looking at you, Reddit.)
> 
> Stay safe everyone, 2020 isn’t over yet.  
Keep washing your hands and protest for the world that you want our kids to live in.  
The one we have now sucks.


	32. Young Homie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, young homie what you trippin' on?  
Looking at life, like;  
‘How did I get it wrong?’  
Life's too short;  
Gotta live it long.  
To my brothers and sisters;  
When will we get along?”  
-Chris Rene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, readers, to this short chapter.
> 
> EDIT: Phone effed up and double posted. Deleted one of the two, sent this one back to drafts because reasons. More in chapter edits abound I’m sure.

* * *

Tired green eyes stared at the fox in the mirror. His whiskers had grown out and his coat had lost some of its sheen. The fur around his face was disheveled and his claws were in need of filing.

Sleep had been eluding him for the past few weeks, ever since he caught a snippet of that_ bunny _ on the news while he was at a bar. She was attempting to do her job, to keep the peace between protesting predators and prey, but got overwhelmed by the chaos between the two groups. His stomach backflipped when he saw her take a hoof to the head, and the glass in his paw was cracked when a wolf nearly clamped his jaw around her ear. Prowl had urged that they leave when an image of their own face popped up shortly afterwards, the Peacekeeper’s Information Hotline scrawling below it, and Nick concurred.

“_Of course I’m not afraid of you! You’re my friend, Nick._” 

Two months have passed since that day, but he heard those words as if they were just uttered to him. Her words and the sincerity in her voice almost made him feel bad for leaving like he did.

Almost.

“You’ve got a hell of a _ friend_, Wilde,” he sneered at his reflection. He braced himself against the sink. “First, she nearly gets you killed, and then she makes you a wanted mammal. Next she’ll ask you to lay down on a set of tracks and to hold a knife in your back.”

** _We would never let you die, Nick._ ** Prowl murmured, their face replacing that of the tod. ** _Not for a Peak._ **

“I know, Brother.” Nick muttered, looking down at his paws as he turned the faucet on. Without words, Prowl’s right claws encased Nick’s. They were used to trim down the whiskers at the end of his muzzle and on the side of his face. Better than any razor, and cheaper, too.

** _Do you think The Big One will help us get out of the city?_ ** Prowl’s question caused Nick to hesitate on the last whisker, before he finished off with a simple twitch of his fingers. 

“Hard to say right now.” Nick rubbed his muzzle and then grabbed a towel to dry off. “Let’s just focus on keeping our nose clean and our head down. Too much attention—”

A loud crash outside cut him off. Laughter of children followed, not usually something to be too concerned with. However, there was a distressed cry from a pup hidden beneath the laughing. Nick dragged the towel down his face and glared at Prowl. His Brother was looking toward the source of the sound, barely meeting his gaze.

** _ Nick._ **

“Prowl....”

** _Nick._ **

“No.”

** _It’s a _ ** **kit****_._ **

“What part of ‘keeping our head down’ did you not understand?”

** _It is a _ ** **kit****_!_ **

“We can’t save everyone, Prowl.”

** _A kit is in distress! We must protect it!_ **

“For all we know, it’s a loud movie from the neighbors’—Hey!” Nick grabbed the bathroom door handle and pulled himself towards it when half of his body suddenly fell out of his control, lunging for the window at the sound of another bang and a louder cry.

“Prowl, buddy, we can’t save every kit out there!” 

** _Perhaps not, but we may be able to help this one!_ **

Nick growled. Heroics would not do them any favors—just look at what happened with the Carrot Crusader. Another cry made Prowl jerk again and the door groaned in protest.

** _Damnit, Nick! Didn’t you want someone to help when your pack turned on you?!_ **

The fox felt his fur stand on end. That topic was _ off-limits _ and Prowl knew it. However, as over the line the jab was, it was effective. For a long time, Nick had wished the scoutmaster wasn’t running late that night, or that his mom would somehow know he was in trouble, or that one of the others’ parents would arrive for whatever reason and put a stop to it. If someone had just gotten there, had spared him the trauma of being muzzled, what kind of mammal would he be today?

He let out a frustrated sigh.

“I reserve the right to tell you ‘I told you so’ when this blows up in our face.” 

** _Granted, now let go!_ **

Nick’s paw had barely released the handle by the time Prowl enveloped him. The window was going to be a costly replacement, reducing the last of his favors from a contracting duo of beavers to zilch. The debris rained down onto the alleyway, and Prowl landed with a loud thud behind a huddled group of prey, all wearing the colors of The Vermin.

The Vermin turned at their landing, and Nick looked them over. A foal, a lamb, and a trio of prairie dog pups, each trembled where they stood as Prowl’s smile gleamed under the broken streetlight. Behind them was a quivering mass of fur, just barely larger than the pups, but still smaller than the lamb. Prowl decided they had enough information and crouched down to meet the foal’s eyes.

“**Doesn’t feel good when you’re not the biggest one around, does it?**”

The foal shook his head. He looked petrified, knees knocking together, while the other youths looked no better. The strong smell of fresh urine stung, but years of desensitizing allowed Nick to ignore it.

“**Do you think being a Vermin will protect you from Us?**” Prowl continued. A sharpened claw poked the foal in the chest as saliva dropped from their jowls. “**Do you think that being in a pack will make you ** ** _invincible_****?**”

The foal said nothing. Bleats came out of the mouth of the distressed lamb, and the pups were shuffling in place, each trying to throw another sibling up as a shield. It was almost comical, if it hadn’t been for the whimpers and mewls that came behind them.

_ They’re all a bunch of kids, Prowl. _ Nick lamented. This was why he didn’t want to get involved. They probably scared the whole lot enough to employ more than their fair share of therapists. Even the one they ‘saved’ was likely going to be in need of one. _ Just get them out of here. _

Prowl growled his agreement and lifted the foal by the front of his shirt, standing and towering over the other offspring. The Vermin ran, cries of distress following them as they all but abandoned the leader of their ‘herd’. A sharp claw poked the foal in the chest.

“**If We ever cross paths again and We find that you continue in your ways, we will eat both of your arms, and both of your legs. Then your tail, and finally your ** ** _face_****!**” Prowl snapped his jaws, earning a whimper from the foal. “**You will be this armless, legless, tailless, faceless thing. Like a turd... in the wind. Do you understand?**”

_ That you suck at improvising fear-inducing dialogue? Yes, yes I do. _ Nick deadpanned while the foal nodded his head frantically. Prowl growled and tossed The Vermin to the opening of the alleyway.

“**Then go ** ** _home_****!**”

The foal hoofed it once he was back on his legs. A frustrated snort left their muzzle and the fox shook their head. Kids these days, they really were blessed with their ignorance. The shifting of plastic and other assorted trash reminded them of what they’d come out for initially, and their milky gaze fell upon the victim they’d helped.

A small otter pup, likely around the age of The Vermin crew, was huddled up in a large ball, trying to appear as small as possible. Wide, watery eyes stared up at them, and the colors of the pup’s iris shimmered like a kaleidoscope. From green to blue to purple to red to orange to yellow to green—it was quite the sight.

“**Hel—**” Prowl reached for the pup, to comfort it and hopefully reassure it that they weren’t going to eat it, but the pup recoiled. A bark that was far too cute to be frightening or dissuading met the descending black paw. Prowl jerked their paw back, as if they’d been burned.

_ I think this one might respond better to the ol’ Wilde charm, Prowl. _

“**...Fine…**” Prowl lamented, shoulders sagging. Nick could feel the defeat and woe that his Brother was filled with as they retreated back within him. Now back in control, the tod crouched down and leveled his gaze with the pup’s tear-rimmed wonders that were now wide in awe. A wry, disarming smile was plastered on his muzzle.

“Hey, Peeps, anyone ever tell you not to nap in the garbage?” The pup let out a watery giggle and he offered his paw. “C’mon. Let’s get you out of that icky trash and get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone stateside had a good Independence Day and that everyone else worldwide has been keeping safe. COVID ain’t gone yet and the almighty spaghetti monster knows how long it’ll be til it is.


	33. The War was in Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where to begin?  
Let’s start at the end.  
This black-and-white photo,  
Don’t capture the skin.  
From the shock of a shell,  
To the memory and smell.  
If red is for Hell,  
The War was in color.”
> 
> —Carbon Leaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/11/20 - Minor Edits

* * *

It had been two months since the fires started, and the arsonist was still at large. The Vermin, a small gang based out in the slums of Savanna Central, were growing in numbers, and reports of assault on Predators, both moderate and enhanced of all ages, were in the hundreds. The media was in love with the stories, though voicing it would’ve been career suicide, and the protests were getting heated.

Any sane mammal would look at the first responders and ask how they kept pushing through or why they didn’t get out while the getting was good? Some did, but others didn’t. Those who left either vehemently disagreed with the moves the higher brass was making, or were still new recruits that couldn’t take the stress. Those who stayed did so to defend the integrity of the position, or out of a sense of duty for their fellow mammal.

Resignation was not a decision Judy took lightly. She had _ dreamed _ of being a Zootopian Peacekeeper ever since she was a kit. She, unlike some of her peers, held onto her dream and pursued it. Graduating from the Z.P.A. had been the happiest day of her life! And yet…she still felt responsible for everything that was going on.

Bogo and Bellwether tried to talk her out of it, the Chief Commander using a rather dated metaphor that did little to help dissuade her guilt, but her decision was final. Her career had taken her from a place of personal pride, to one of deep shame. Her name and face were associated with the rule of law, but now connected the department with ideals that had the majority of mammals believe in openly targeting other citizens for the “greater good”. Her naïveté in regards to public speaking, especially when discussing a still open case, was laid bare for all to see, and cost her the friend she didn’t realize she had. She was and probably would forever be known as the ‘Hero Bunny Peak from the Sticks’.

Explaining this to her parents was pointless. They were simply overjoyed to hear of her resignation; her father nearly burst out the champagne after she asked if she could come home. Thankfully, their empathetic and caring natures came back to the forefront once she was in Bunnyburrow. After a day to reintegrate into the family flow, her parents put her on easy chores, such as manning the back road food stand, where no one was likely to visit.

The gesture was kind, but it left her alone with her thoughts for far too long. Memories of her first case would often filter through her head, mistakes she couldn’t address in the moment would follow. For two weeks, she willfully underwent the torture, since she felt the alternative of actually interacting with her siblings would be much worse.

“**_Relax, Bunny. We got you._**”

“Great…” Judy grumbled and her head slumped from where it was propped up by her paws to the counter. Today’s random memory of regret seemed to include the Worm. Hearing Nick’s was a constant reminder of her failures, but rare was it that she’d hear Prowl’s deep, dual-voiced timber. She remembered how careful the parasite was when it carried her, and had originally attributed such care to its host—Whether that was the case or not, she wasn’t sure. As sharp as she recalled the dagger that was Nick’s last words to her, Prowl’s growled accusation somehow hurt just as much.

“**_Peak_**.”

_ Dumb bunny. _ Judy thumped her head on her paws once more, as if that would get the tracks of woe to stop playing in her head. _ Prowl is just a parasite. A worm that had infested your friend. Who cares what it thinks? _

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Judy lifted her head to see an older bunny, fur long since turned a silvery grey that came with age, on the other side of the stand. He wore a tweed colored suit that hung a bit off of his frame, and wired eyeglasses rested on his nose, behind which lay two pools of light amethyst. A weak smile was returned to the kind one he offered.

“Hi, Grandpa Otto.” She shook her head. She straightened her ears and forced a larger smile. “I’m fine. Can I help you with anything?”

“Well… you could stop with the bullshit, that’d be nice.”

“Grandpa!”

“What?”

“You can’t just—That sort of language isn’t...you shouldn’t say _ that_!”

“Well, tough turnips, _ Judith_, ‘cuz I did.” The elderly rabbit folded his paws behind his back and arched a challenging brow above his eyeglasses. “So what are you going to do about it?”

“...” Words failed her, as often was the case whenever her grandfather challenged her so brazenly. There was a reason that he was still the patriarch of the Hopps Burrows, and it wasn’t due to his age. Judy averted her gaze far faster than she had ever done so before. “Nothing.”

“That’d be a nice change of pace.” Otto’s sarcastic murmur didn’t go unheard and she winced, ears drooping. He gently raised her chin, and his eyes bored into hers for a few tense seconds before he sighed and leaned back. “Oh, Judy...What did that city do to you?”

“It’s...It’s the other way around, Grandpa.” She wrapped her arms around herself and looked away. “I’m sure you’ve heard about it by now.”

“Hearsay and scuttlebutt, nothing worth paying any mind to.” Otto shook his head. He nodded to the road. “Join me for a walk.”

It wasn’t a question, and Judy didn’t expect any customers anyway. She flipped up the ‘Will Return Shortly’ sign and tucked the merchandise away behind a locked cabinet, before walking around the stand to join her grandfather. It was a steady and peaceful pace, one without any hustle or urgency, but filled with tension. It was uncomfortable and alien to her, for their relationship was closer than any other she had in her family. Thankfully, it was her grandfather who broke the silence.

“Dagnabbit, Judith. You’re going to make me ask, aren’t you?”

“Ask what?”

“You were never this-this _ meek _ before.” Otto rubbed the bridge of his nose with a frustrated sigh. “Not even after Grey clawed ya.”

“Grandpa, this is different. It just...You wouldn’t understand.”

“I wouldn’t understand? So sure of that, are you?” He arched a brow. “Try me.”

Resigned, Judy told him about her first days as a Peacekeeper, about the Missing Mammals, and about Nick. She glossed over Prowl—who had piqued the older bunny’s interest if the nose twitch was anything to go by—and then recounted the events after they’d apprehended Lionheart. She was fighting back tears by the end of it, reliving the press conference that went so bad so fast, and worse of all the look on Nick’s face afterwards. Thankfully, Otto had yet to comment on it...or anything for that matter. After what felt like ages, he spoke.

“Alright, so you screwed up. Big time.”

“Understatement of the year, Grandpa.” Judy mumbled. Her ears were practically dragging on the road they hung so low.

“So what? That’s it? That’s the end of ‘Judy Hopps, Peacekeeper of Zootopia’?” Otto crossed his arms. “That’s a crummy ending. I want my money back.”

“Grandpa, I _ can’t _ fix this.”

“No, you probably can’t.” Otto rubbed his chin. Then shrugged. “Well, not alone anyway.”

Vibrant viridian eyes filled with hurt flashed through her head. Judy swallowed the lump in her throat. Could she ever fix that? After what she did? She shook her head, willing back the hope, and averted her gaze.

“Even _ if _ I have a few extra paws, I’ll probably fail.”

“Maybe, it is quite the mess you’ve gotten yourself in.” Otto conceded, which only caused Judy to wince. A paw rested on her shoulder and the other tilted her chin up, to see her grandfather’s proud smile. The same smile that’d been there when she first managed to throw his shield correctly. “But at least you’ll have tried. And if I know anything about you, Judith Laverne Hopps, it’s that you’re a trier.”

Judy smiled and embraced her grandfather in a tight hug, one that he reciprocated and chuckled at. 

“I love you, Grandpa,” she murmured as she pulled out of his embrace, paws rubbing at her eyes.

“I love you, too, Judith.” He smiled. Then one of his ears cocked sideways as he cupped his chin. “I can’t help but notice how familiar this seems to me. The missing mammals, they were all enhanced predators...correct?”

“Yeah?” Judy blinked. 

“Why does it...Oh, yes. Autumn of ‘43. Stagingrad. Dr. Scratzinschniff.” Otto nodded as if that all made sense. 

“What?”

“Dr. Scratzinschniff was a moderate alpaca, a Prey Supremacist with a deadly mind. He developed a toxin that he used to infect the predators of a small village, leaving them extremely susceptible to suggestion. Then he brought on a hypnotist from the Third Flock, who manipulated the whole village to attack nearby prey villages for the better part of a year,” Otto said, waving a paw disinterestedly. “The whole rule through fear angle, y’see. Or he wanted to instigate class war and eradicate the predators of his country. Regardless, me and Howlett’s Commandos took care of him! One of my proudest moments, serving with those mammals.”

“...Wait, back up, you said there was a hypnotist involved?” Judy asked.

“Of course! A real screwball, too.” Otto shivered. “Herbert Howlistein, or at least that’s what he was called. A sheep that wore a wolf’s skin, and insisted he was one. Chosen by the Great Hunter, or some such...” the older bunny shook his head. “He had a bit too much fun with his hypnosis, if you ask me. But he was skilled. Made us think he _ was _ a wolf at first until Nose got the drop on him. He even had the gall to say ‘The Nose knows’, smug ol’ bear...”

Judy’s nose twitched as she took in everything her grandfather said. If this had all happened before... but Lionheart was a Predator, what purpose would he have to hold others against their will? Unless he was telling the truth about why he had been holding them at the asylum. So, that meant—

“Someone else is making them go savage!” Judy’s ears shot up and she clapped her paws to her face. Every predator in Zootopia was a target, especially enhanced predators. Including Nick. She would never be able to forgive herself—more than she already couldn’t —if something happened to him and she didn’t at least try to stop it. “Sweet cheese and crackers! I have to get back to Zootopia!” She started sprinting down the road back to the house, but stopped and rushed back to give her grandfather another tight hug. “Thanks, Grandpa! Sorry, but I gotta go!”

Without another word, she raced back down the road, determination furrowing her brows. She hoped Kyle, Kenny and Keith managed to get one of the spare service trucks running.

* * *

“Go get ‘em, Judy.” Otto Hopps smiled as he watched his granddaughter race down the road. He knew that a good pep talk was all that was needed to get her out of her funk.

_ Humph_, he thought as he started his own trek back to the burrow for his nap. _ Just needed to settle my lucky foot. Stu needs to get his head out of the garden and pay attention to the times. Otherwise he’s going to have a heart attack when she brings her tod friend home. Ah, who am I kidding? He’ll still have a heart attack. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated in part to my grandfather, who is currently hospitalized and isolated down in the heart of COVID country.


	34. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hold on, to me as we go;  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road.  
And although this wave is stringing us along;  
Just know you’re not alone.  
‘Cause I’m going to make this place your home.”
> 
> —Phillip Phillips

* * *

There is a moment in a mammal’s life where five little words, all aligned in a grammatically accurate structure, will filter through their heads. Often, these words are preceded by poor life choices, such as indulging in the consumption of a leftover meal long since forgotten about, or trying to see if the umbrella will actually slow your fall when jumping off of a roof. Sometimes, the words are prefaced with a flowery, amateurish attempt at being sophisticated and profound. Usually, however, the words are thought whenever the ugly truth that is self-doubt rears its head and whispers them to the mammal. Five little words that can make a mammal second guess their life choices.

_ This is a bad idea. _ Nick muttered. _ We shouldn’t be running around like this. This is exactly why Big wouldn’t help us. _

“**Don’t be so dramatic.**” Prowl grumbled at their host. They were perched atop a water tower overlooking the small borough of Happytown in Savannah Central. With the current climate of society, and the stench of run-down, decaying drywall, it was the perfect place to avoid unwanted attention while they stretched their legs. Not to mention they had an ulterior motive for coming here. “**Maybe if we’d just stayed with the pup…**”

_ That’s an even worse idea. _ Nick deadpanned. It had been a month since they’d saved the otter pup he’d had dubbed Peeps. The pup’s actual name he’d come to find out was Melody Pond, and she lived a few floors down from his den-of-the-day with her mother, Amy, and her father, Rory. The otters were kind, and offered the tod a free meal or help in return for his own—Well, Amy did, Rory was a bit more cautious about it.

Ultimately, Nick decided to decline the offer, lest he accidentally rope them into a charge of aiding and abetting a wanted mammal. He’d overstayed his welcome in the apartment complex, and left before anyone reported the giant hole where his bathroom had been. The beavers managed to get it fixed before it showed up in the Sunday papers. 

Over the next month he drifted from place to place, cashing in favors before bailing when Prowl would do something that nearly blew their cover. Honestly, the way that his brother had been acting was...irrational to say the least. Saving an otter pup from bullies and helping an old bear across the street in the midst of a gang fight were just two of the more isolated incidents. So much exposure by the media had made them too hot a commodity to move, so Big couldn’t get them out of the city, nor could he offer them a safe haven.

It was either a miracle or dumb luck that the Peacekeepers hadn’t caught them yet. Given the state of the city and the buffoon that was running the law enforcement organization, Nick was leaning towards the latter.

“**We’re here.**” Prowl’s rumble disrupted his thoughts of the Z.P.D. before they could tread towards dangerous waters. In front of them was a massive lump of bricks; some mammals would’ve referred to it as an apartment complex at one point, but it’s current state of care (or lack thereof) made it out to be worse than some of the places he had denned in before. 

_ And where is “here” exactly? _

“**Have a look**.” Prowl lifted a large paw to the door phone set up beside the barred screen door. Their claw descended over name tags that were hastily scrawled or had faded with time. Some looked familiar to the tod, but before he could place them Prowl had pressed one.

_ What are you doing?! _ Nick yelped when Prowl rapidly receded inside. The massive black fur no longer obscuring the name caused the tod to swallow his spit. Scrawled in fine catligraphy, faded and muddled by time and the elements was a name he was all too familiar with: Wilde. By the time it registered where he was, he realized his dull claw was still depressing the buzzer. He recoiled as if it burned, and no sooner had he done so, the lone inhabitant to the apartment responded.

“_I swear by Karma’s vengeful paw—If you two Hamstrivel boys don’t stop ringing my bell, I will sic the Peacekeepers on you!_ _Heavens above, how are you even doing this?_”

** _Don’t even think about it._ ** Prowl warned, rooting his hind legs to the ground when Nick took a half step back. ** _We _ ** **need** ** _ a place to stay. The Bu—The Peaks know about Honey, and they’re probably watching The Big One’s house. _ **

Even though his mouth flapped like a fish on dry land, struggling for a rebuttal, Nick knew that Prowl was right. They were an instinctually driven creature, and were far too focused in some regards—i.e., food and anything relating to it—but they were not dumb. A millennia of life was bound to grant some respectful intellect—even if most things the common mammal today would relate to intelligence was related to technology and the understanding of it. It would be foolish for Nick to think himself smarter than his mutualistic companion.

With a small whine, he held out a shaking paw to the door phone and pressed the buzzer again.

“_That’s it, I’ve had it with you hooligans!_” There was a sharp beeping, as if other key tones were being played. Amidst a lot of static there was a ringing. “_Do you hear that?! Hm?! That is the sound of my phone dialing the Peacekeepers!_”

** _Nick! Stop her!_ **

“M-Ma?” Nick cursed the soft squeak that came out. A sharp clatter came over the other end, and a faint automated voice apologized for busy services. As silence overcame the porch, Nick winced and his tail curled around his feet. He gulped, and tried again, stronger and thankfully without squeaking this time. “Ma, are you there?”

“._..Nicholas?_” The vixen on the other end was breathless. “_Nicholas, is-is that you?_”

“Yeah, Ma.” He could barely manage to raise his voice above a whisper. “It’s Us. C...Can We come in?”

The door phone went dead, the sharp click signifying the end of the call. Nick felt his ears drop and his stomach plummeted. What did he expect? This wasn’t some Walt Dingo kit flick; he’d left his mother without a word or letter, watched her suffer from a rout with the big C from afar. What kind of mammal did that, without going to visit, without trying to amend past mistakes? Cowardly mammals, that’s who.

He felt Prowl swirl around within him, an attempt to alleviate the despair that was brewing, and withdrew the anchored tendrils that kept him in place. A reminder that they would always be there for him, that they wouldn’t force him to suffer like others had. It was appreciated, and Nick conveyed that with a small self-given hug, and warm feelings aimed at the living pile of goo.

** _Nick...Sorry...We thought that...Maybe..._ **

_ It’s not your fault, Prowl. I...The gesture is appreciated. Can’t say We didn’t try— _ He started to leave, and stopped on the last step of the stoop when the complex’s door was flung open. 

“Nicholas Piberius Wilde, just where do you think you’re going?!”

** _...Guess We spoke too soon. _ **Prowl mused as Nick turned to face the vixen. She wore a dark green robe that dwarfed her frame, and beneath that was a chaste powder colored set of pajamas. Her coat was pristine, a lighter shade of red than his own, but the cream underbelly was just a tad darker. By the time he registered that Robyn Wilde had tears streaming from her eyes, he was embraced in the tightest, warmest hug he’d ever felt. Prowl had tensed around his leaping stomach, which was the only thing that had barely stopped Nick from reciprocating the hug.

Unlike Honey, Robyn had no qualms about bawling her eyes out as she marked her fully grown kit. The sheer amount of maternal love that each gesture displayed sent blow after blow at Nick’s emotional walls. He clung to them out of desperation, for their familiarity grounded him in the sea of emotion that was Robyn Wilde. The tears eventually died down, the happy whines of the vixen softened, and she pulled away from the tod.

“I had thought—I was _ so _ worried!” Her paws kept a firm grip on his, and Nick was surprised to find that he didn’t want her to let go. Robyn let out another choked sob. “After that...that _ horrid _ thing came back, I was so afraid when you vanished. You’d moped and grieved for it like it was your mate!”

** _Pff, as if._ ** Prowl scoffed, barely withholding the agitation they held for Robyn’s close-minded opinion of them. ** _We like to think that We have better taste than that._ **

_ Ouch, and here I thought you liked me. _He chided, ignoring his mother’s take on how he handled the separation. There was a flutter of amusement from his Brother before he refocused on his whimpering mother. “Ma, maybe we should take this inside.”

“Oh! Oh my yes! Yes, of course!” Robyn sniffled and straightened her robe. They ascended into the apartment, and upon the opening of the door, Nick found himself once more overtaken by emotions. The same patterned wallpaper he had grown with was there, freshly replaced and cared for.

“We’d, uh,” Nick licked his lips. “We’d have figured if you were doing so well, you’d move...”

“Somewhere nicer? Oh, sweetie,” Robyn gave him a smile. She stroked back some of the fur on his head, gently brushing his ear, before she sighed. “I could have the wealth of a thousand nations, but none of it would be able to buy the memories made in this den. It’s home. It’s _ our _ home. Go have a seat in the living room and I’ll fetch something to drink.”

The tod nodded and walked to the living room, nearly collapsing on the small couch. He relaxed almost instantly, the familiarity of the room resonating with something inside him.

** _Safe. Warm._ ** Prowl threw in. ** _And it smells._ **

_ Did you really just—? _

** _Like Marion_** **.**

A heartbeat passed. Nick took a deep breath, and let out a sigh. Faint though it was the familiar musk of his sire, Marion “John” Wilde, was still very present in the den. The tod let his claws fidget as he set them in his lap and looked at his mother’s robe as she hummed to herself in the kitchen. The oversized robe had once been his father’s, the first bestseller for a struggling entrepreneur. Suitopia’s customized bathrobes were high commodity items to this day; even if the name was carried on by those who had funded the endeavor, rather than the family of the crafts mammal who made it.

_ Money made off the profit of a dead male’s hard work... _

** _We don’t need it. Neither does Robyn. She has Us now._ **

_ For how long? _Nick wondered. He was a wanted mammal, and it was only a matter of time before the law got a hold of him. What would happen to her if they found out she was harboring him?

** _We _ ** **will** ** _ protect her, Nick. _ ** Prowl assured. ** _The Skulk is to be protected, by any means necessary._ **

Nick scoffed and rubbed his muzzle. “You said the same thing about the Carrot Crusader, and look at how that turned out.” 

“Did you say something, Nicholas?” Robyn asked as she entered the room, two mugs with warm content in her paws. Before sitting in the chair adjacent to his seat, she handed the larger of the two to her son, and he took it gratefully, eager for the blessing to the world that was caffeinated brew.

“Nothing, Ma. Thanks.” Nick took a sip and his smile dropped. He licked his chops before looking at the drink, then at his mother incredulously. “Did you brew—?”

“Hot chocolate? Yes.” Robyn smiled behind her mug as she took a tentative sip. “It’s far too late for you to be drinking anything with caffeine in it. And I’m sure Prowl will be happy to have something it can enjoy.”

** _We are! Very, very happy!_ ** Prowl preened, directing Nick to take another sip of the drink. The tod obliged, taking a heavy swig in order to reel in his Brother’s enthusiasm for the sweet. 

“Not that We’re ungrateful, Ma,” Nick started, “but how did you—?”

“Honey told me.”

“...Should’ve seen that coming.”

“She also told me you were working with a peacekeeper. A _ bunny _ peacekeeper.” Robyn arched a brow, signifying a question asked without speaking.

Nick looked to the contents of his mug, his unoccupied claws dug into the arm of the couch, and his tail bristled. Whenever he heard about or saw the rabbit on television, he didn’t feel angry. Annoyed, yeah, but not truly angry. It was a...different, confusing churn in his gut that he’d never really felt before. Maybe he caught something from the rundown hospital.

** _No. We do not get sick._ **

_ What about that time when I was seventeen—? _

** _That was different! _ ** Prowl snarled. ** _Never inhabiting an adolescent ever again...stupid hormone fluctuations._ **

“It’s okay, sweetie.” Robyn reached over and patted his arm. The smile she had was nervous, and her touch was desperate yet gentle. “If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine.”

**_She’s afraid we’re going to leave again._** Prowl whimpered, aware that their presence disrupted this kind vixen’s life more than most of the bigotry she faced.

“Ma,” Nick set his mug down and took her paw in his. He turned to face her fully, and gave her a small smile. “We aren’t going anywhere, and We’d be happy to tell you about it. It all started two months ago, after We saved an elephant's ice cream shop from a rampaging rhino.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who gave their support and to those who have continued to read this ever expanding reimagining. 
> 
> Thoughts and prayers to those still suffering by viral, social or economic strife.


	35. Subdivisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “(Subdivisions)  
In the high school halls;  
In the shopping malls;  
Conform or be cast out.  
(Subdivisions)  
In the basement bars;  
In the backs of cars;  
Be cool or be cast out.”  
—Rush

* * *

“ _ Sweet home, Ala-llama~! Where the skies are so blue! _ ”

“Cauliflower buds...” Judy glanced at her phone currently displaying one of her siblings’ faces. She hit the reject button. That was the fourteenth time that some bunny from the burrow had called and, unfortunately, it wouldn’t be the last.

Taking off without so much as an explanation left the family with more than their fair share of chaos to deal with, but Judy was a bunny on a mission. Her grandfather was right, she was a trier, and she never accepted a failure. Given the amount of times her application to the Peacekeepers Academy had been denied, she should have realized that fact sooner. She had just been so wrapped up in her mistake that she hadn’t been able to focus. She felt some measure of responsibility for the state of the city. Underlying prejudice or not, her naive explanation during the press conference was the spark that lit these flames, and she needed to be the one to douse them.

First on her agenda was to find a certain Worm infested fox and make things right with him. And, if need be, make right with the aforementioned infestation.

_ Which wouldn’t be too much of a problem if Kenny, Kyle and Keith hadn’t lied to me about the truck! _

Her younger brothers were far too arrogant and cocksure, with emphasis on the latter. It was no surprise to her that they hadn’t had a long relationship yet. She sighed and looked out the window, as the city blurred by. The family truck had gotten her just outside of the city limits before it’s little engine decided it couldn’t go one more inch. She was frantic upon entering the city, especially when she had to go through a checkpoint that had  _ not _ existed when she had left, and worried that she would be too late to find her quarry. Thankfully her woes were for naught, for she had spotted a familiar van parked in an alleyway between two buildings. The owner was being accosted by a group of prey, and upon getting them to stop via a scrap she was not happy to have indulged in, she cashed in the favor she’d just earned.

“ _ Sweet home, Ala-llama—! _ ”

“For rutting’s sake, rabbit!” The driver’s deep voice snapped. Tires squealed and her phone slipped out of her paw. It clattered to the floor of the van, still ringing, but her attention was on the foul-mouthed fennec glaring at the road while his paws tightened around the wheel.

“Why did you stop?”

A pair of furious brown eyes along with a pair of ears that made up for at least a fourth of the mammal’s height turned to face her fully; sharp needle-sized teeth bared in her direction. A lone paw just a hair smaller than her own pointed ahead of them at the red light. Her ears burned at the obvious answer and she let out an uneasy chuckle. The cell phone vibrated on the floor of the van as it belted out another set of lyrics from Reynard Skynnyr. The fennec snarled, his features sharpening as he bared his teeth.

“Either answer the damn thing or turn it the rut off!” He snapped before digging around in his armrest compartment and recovering a pack of cigarettes. While she wasn’t fond of his bid to expose her to his secondhand smoke, she wasn’t going to get on his case about it. His nerves must’ve been fried from the small herd’s attempt to deal with him. She slipped under her seatbelt and grabbed her iCarrot, barely making out his grumble. “Stupid, rutting, hill-bunny scat, dumb grazers masquerade as musicians...”

“Okay,” Judy put her foot down once she silenced her phone. “One, we are not going to cross the category line with slurs like that—.”

“Pfft, bitch look around you. You already did enough of that months ago for  _ all _ us chompers.” 

Judy winced, recalling the blockade and screening station set up by Precinct Five that she had to go through to get into the city.

Two riot-gear clad boars were checking identities with a massive intimidating statue of a ram behind them. They had been giving a puma and her cub a rough time, and it was the sight of tears crawling over the little ones muzzle that pushed her to act. Lacking her grandfather’s shield to give her support when she needed it most, the most she could do was demand that they stop abusing the predators—which earned her a pair of looks that were crossed somewhere between being bewildered and dumbfounded. Then she gestured to the line behind her that mostly consisted of prey mammals, adding that they were going to report to the chief of Precinct Five. The boars were only convinced to move things along after others in line behind her backed her threat, one white rabbit declaring he was late for a very important meeting with his client. There was no gratitude from the puma, who had likely been dealing with the screenings for weeks, as she was more interested in caring for her distressed cub once they were ushered into the city. 

In a way, the fennec fox, much like Honey and a few other Predators she had engaged in conversation with prior to her resignation, was right to bring up her biggest regret to date. She couldn’t let that guilt hold her back, so she pushed down the toxic churn in her gut to keep her front strong and her mind focused.

“That’s...fair.” She finally admitted, blocks away from where Finnick had initially called out her hypocrisy. “...Tell me, what in the world do you have against Reynard Skynyr?”

“The  _ name _ irritates me.” Finnick grunted. Judy arched a brow.

“The band’s name? Really? That’s it? That’s a pretty shallow reason to dislike a band.”

“Think about it,  _ rabbit _ , I ain’t gonna spell it out for you.” He pulled another cigarette out from the pack on the dash and lit it with the van’s built in lighter, before the light changed. Of course, in those few seconds, she realized what the issue was: Reynard was another word for Fox.

“...Oh. Wow.” Sweet cheese and crackers, how long had she been enjoying that music without realizing how…hate filled the band’s name was? “Yeah, I’m...I’ll change the ringtone.”

“Just turn the rutting thing off!” The cigarette swiveled around in his muzzle and he let out a small growl. The noise, not as intimidating as another she’d heard, stopped once she flipped off the sound of her iCarrot. The diminutive driver let out a frustrated huff. “Aslan’s pelt, Bunny. How do you not have tinnitus from a ringer that loud?”

“I...Actually, I’m not really sure…” Judy’s nose twitched as she looked at her phone. “I didn’t realize how damaging that could be…”

“Well it is, but chill. I wasn’t really expecting an answer.” Finnick deadpanned. “Have you got a plan to get Wilde to listen to you? Or are you just gonna wing it?”

“I…” Her ears dropped as she tucked her phone away. They came up to another red light and she glanced at the fennec fox, ears tentatively rising. “I’m...I’m open to suggestions…?”

“Rabbit, let me be perfectly clear about this right here,” he gestured between them as he made a questionable left turn at a yellow light. “Ain’t a partnership or comradery. The only thing I’m doing is what I agreed to do after you helped me out of that Pinch, and that’s it.”

“...I asked you to help me find him.”

“And I’m a tod of my word so I  _ will _ ,” Finnick puffed out another cloud of smoke. “But I ain’t gonna help you talk to him. Scat, I ain’t even gonna go with you to see him! I’m gonna drop your grazin ass on the curb, give you a few more directions and then I’m  _ out _ .”

“Ok, ok…” Judy held her paws up to placate the small fox. “You don’t have to help me. I’ll just...I’ll figure it out.”

“Damn straight.” He huffed as they merged into the express lane. “Driving you across the friggin city near lockdown on half a tank of gas...be grateful I’m doing that much rabbit.”

“I am, Finnick. Thank you….and...and I’m so—”

“Work it out with Wilde first, Bunny. He obviously likes you more than I do.”

Sincere apology rudely interrupted—Seriously, what did foxes have against a bunny’s apology? Was it a tod thing or were vixens this way too?—Judy eyed the small fox curiously.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb, Bunny. I can smell his mark on you clear as day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, to be fair, I have nothing against Lynyrd Skynyrd! The pun was there and given the setting and subtext of this fandom’s canon society as a whole, I felt that it was needed.  
Not to mention that Sweet Home Alabama just...rubs me the wrong way, but that’s just my opinion.
> 
> Hope everyone’s still hanging in there. 2020 is almost over, thank the oversized donut goodness, but in the meantime let’s calm down the gender reveal parties and bunker in. Winter is coming......and with that is Flu Season and Blizzards.


End file.
